Eres el centro de mi mundo
by Judith ED
Summary: Esta es una historia YuiXAyano una de mis parejas inventadas favoritas, en esta historia se van a encontrar variascituaciones que cualquier persona normal pasaría, obviamente también quiero opiniones del publicoo para hacerla mas interesante OJO: Este es mi primer fic así que perdón si faltan muchas cosas
1. Chapter 1

Para los interesados en mi historia está situada en el momento que Yui, Ayano, Kyoko, y Chitose están en la preparatoria Nanamori, aquí los personajes se van a salir de su personalidad, esta historia va a ser narrada por parte de Yui pero la mayor parte de las veces la voy a narrar yo. Otra cosa antes de empezar obviamente también voy a añadir a personajes como Akari, Chinatsu pero tal vez no añada a Sakurako y Himawari pero creo que si al fin y al cabo son parte del anime, a dos personajes no los voy a añadir los cuales son Matsumoto y Nishigaki-sensei ya que no les veo chiste que estén en la historia, bueno en fin sin más por el momento me despido algo más les voy a decir en el final de la historia, pero antes voy a decirles que este fic va a ser un Yui x Ayano tal vez parezca un Yui x Kyouko pero no lo es.

Ya había cumplido 5 meses de noviazgo junto Chinatsu-chan, pero semanas atrás justamente me había graduado con honores de la secundaria Nanamori. Aunque semanas después estaba platicando con Chinatsu-chan hasta que me conto que estaba muy triste ya que no podríamos estar juntas

Flashback…

Yui: Chinatsu-chan tranquila tu sabes que te estaré esperando tu solo ten paciencia y pronto estaremos juntas te seré fiel hasta el final, después de que hallamos durado mucho con nuestro noviazgo nada nos separan.

Chinatsu: Nyaaaaaa Yui-sempai te quiero, está bien Yui-sempai esperare pronto estaré a tu lado de nuevo

Yui: Gracias por comprender Chinatsu-chan si quieres podemos tener una cita

Chinatsu: ¿¡Enserio Yui-sempai!?

Yui: Claro Chinatsu-chan, solo que yo te avisare tu solo espera para tener todo preparado

Chinatsu: Claro Yui-sempai cuando quieras yo te esperare

Yui: Bueno adiós que tengo muchos deberes pendientes por terminar

Chinatsu: Adiós, cuídate.

Fin del flashback…

Pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo como para decirle en donde nos encontraremos, no pensé que la preparatoria era algo complicada y eso que apenas estoy en la tercera semana, pero como era fin de semana y ya me faltaba poco para terminar mis deberes así que porque no, busque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje que decía:

Yui: Chinatsu-chan perdón por la tardanza pero ya por fin tengo tiempo para nuestra cita te espero en el parque mañana las 5:00 pm. Nos vemos, cuídate. Adiós.

Después de 15 minutos recibí una respuesta por parte de esta última que decía:

Chinatsu: No te preocupes Yui-sempai, espero que sea una de las mejores citas que hemos tenido hasta el momento. Nos vemos el sábado.

Como ya eran las 11:00 pm me dispuse a dormir en eso estaba pensando en que lugares pasaremos, en eso me acorde de que mi papá me había entregado unas entradas para una película que por suerte eran para el sábado a las 6:15 pm de pensar tanto me quede dormida

Me desperté como a las 7:30 am (me talle los ojos con mis manos para así posteriormente jugar videojuegos para despertarme completamente) acto seguido decidí terminar los deberes, cuando por fin los termine deberes, en ese instante escuche el timbre fui a echar un vistazo por el picaporte de la puerta creo que debí haberlo sospechado era Kyoko;

Kyoko: A llegado súper sexy comando Kyoko, Yui tengo hambre, hazme de comer

Yui: Y ese es mi problema regrésate a tu casa tengo cosas pendientes por hacer

Kyoko: Buuuu ~~ (hizo un gesto muy gracioso)

Yui: Está bien pasa, horita te preparo algo para comer (Yui abre la puerta para dejar pasar a su amiga rubia)

Kyoko: Gracias quiero ron con pasas (levanto el dedo pulgar con mucho orgullo)

Yui: Lo comerás después de que prepare el desayuno.

Kyoko: Buuuu ~~ (volvió a hacer un gesto gracioso y empezó a hacer un berrinche rodando como tronco)

Yui: Si no te gusta la idea te puedes ir, pero tirare tu ron con pasas (Estaba regañando a Kyoko, con sus dos manos puestas en su cintura)

Kyoko: Perdón Yui-sama (hizo una reverencia)

Yui: Que quieres entonces de comer-

Kyoko: Ron con pasas-

Yui: No.

Kyoko: Bueno que tal curry

Yui: Entonces está decidido deja que voy a prepararlo, que date aquí no hagas travesuras

Kyoko: Claro…

Yui se dirige hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Pero como siempre Kyoko no obedece a Yui y empieza a prender la televisión para jugar videojuegos no tardo mucho y se aburrió así que se le ocurrió la idea de asustar a Yui así que abrió sigilosamente la puerta, Yui no se había percatado de que su amiga la rubia había abierto la puerta Yui estaba muy concentrada mientras estaba cortando las zanahorias, papas y cebolla, Kyoko se mueve muy silenciosamente hasta que grito, del susto Yui se hizo un corte en el que casi se cortaba dedo índice por completo , se tendió en el suelo y empezó a soltar lagrimas que corrieron rápidamente por su mejilla, Kyoko vio que por su travesura Yui se había cortado el dedo y estaba llorando, así que rápidamente se dirigió al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se lavó las manos y volvió a correr para no dejar que Yui siguiera sufriendo, cuando por fin llego Kyoko a la cocina se puso unos guantes, empezó a limpiar la herida en el lavamanos, agarro un pañuelo para que dejara de desangrarse el dedo, después Kyoko fue por un futón para recostar a Yui; con todo lo que había pasado Yui se quedó inconsciente, Kyoko se quedó esperando con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que por fin se despertó Yui, esta última se encontraba muy confundida no recordaba que era lo que había pasado, (se tallo los ojos para poder observar a su alrededor pudo ver que Kyoko estaba muy preocupada con lágrimas en sus ojos, Yui no entendía porque estaba llorando, en ese momento se acordó de que se había cortado el dedo índice, rápidamente fue abrazada por Kyoko diciéndole que lo sentía que no era su intención, no pensé que eso pasaría, Yui devolvió el abrazo diciéndole que no se preocupara que estará bien, pero la rubia seguía culpándose que si no fuera por su inmadurez todo estaría bien.

Mente de Yui: Como se supone que la convenciera de que todo era un accidente, lo único que se me ocurría era escapar de la habitación pero eso la aria sentir peor. Por fin se me ocurrió al que decir.

Yui: (Yui abrazo con fuerza a Kyoko por la cintura y se acercó a su oído y le dijo) Kyoko… fue un accidente los accidentes pasan, además me gusta que estés en mi casa porque me siento sola, sin ti siento una enorme soledad que si no fuera por ti mi vida no sería una aventura.

Kyoko: Yui… gracias pero aun así perdón (Kyoko se tallo los ojos para secar sus lágrimas)

Yui: Te sientes mejor (frunció las cejas)

Kyoko: Claro…. (Asintió con la cabeza)

Yui: (hizo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa)…. ¿Me podrías decir que hora es?

Kyoko: Claro (saco su celular de su bolsillo de la chamarra) son las 4:51 pm

Yui: ¿¡Tanto tiempo dure inconsciente!?... ¡Tengo que apurarme! (fue corriendo de un lado a otro por sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa ya no tenía tiempo para bañarse)

Kyoko: ¿Pasa algo tenías algo pendiente por hacer? (decía mientras inclinaba su cabeza para el lado izquierdo)

Yui: Es que lo que pasa tengo una cita con Chinatsu-chan no la puedo dejar plantada

Kyoko: Eres una pervertida Yui jijijijjijijiji (Se rio en tono de burla)

Yui: ¡Cállate! Mándale un mensaje con mi celular está en la mesa dile que me espere un poco más

Kyoko: Claro déjale esta misión a súper sexy comando Kyoko (mientras hacía una pose ridícula y levantando el pulgar con mucho orgullo)

Yui: Claro, claro súper sexy comando Kyoko pero apresúrate

Kyoko: (Kyoko se dirigía por el celular de Yui en la mesa de estar) Espera…. ya. "Chinatsu-chan, perdón pero se me hizo un poco tarde porque me anduve golpeando mi cara"

Yui: KYOKO escríbelo bien

Kyoko: Está bien…. "Chinatsu-chan, perdón pero se me hizo un poco tarde, pronto estaré ahí "… y…. enviar ¡Listo!

Yui: Gracias…. Bien ya está todo listo espera las entradas donde está, donde están (esculco en su mochila) Kyoko busca unas entradas para una película no los encuentro.

Kyoko: Claro, otra gran misión para súper sexy comando Kyoko.

Registraron todo el apartamento de Yui hasta que encontraron las entradas para la película en la mochila de la escuela

Yui: Gracias a dios, por fin las encontramos (Yui agarra su celular de la mesa de estar para guardarlo en su chamarra pero sin antes checar la hora ya eran las 5:05 pm) Hay no es muy tarde, adiós Kyoko, si quieres agarra ron con pasa, cierra la puerta antes de que te vallas, adiós.

Kyoko: Gracias, suerte.

Yui se va de su apartamento corriendo lo más rápido que podía para poder llegar con su novia aunque estaba un poco lejos le faltaban 12 cuadras para poder llegar al parque, aunque era evidente de que tenía que tomar unos cuantos segundos de descanso para tomar aire, el recorrido fue muy agitado pero a unos cuantos pasos pudo ver a la peli rosa pudo llegar se recargo con sus rodillas para descansar y tomar aire, hasta que por fin se pudo calmar del agitado recorrido y poder caminar normal hacia su amada esta ultima la recibió con un saludo y una tierna sonrisa.

Yui: …Hola…uufff... Chinatsu-chan…. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?...

Chinatsu: No te preocupes…. Yui-sempai ¿Estas bien Yui-sempai? Te veo muy agitada (le pregunto Chinatsu con tono preocupado)

Yui: Lo que pasa es que se me hizo un poco tarde… perdón…

Chinatsu: ¡¿Yui-sempai pero que te paso en el dedo?!

Yui: Es por eso que me retase un poco pues porque ya casi mutilaba mi dedo índice mientras cortaba las papas, cebollas y zanahorias y pues Kyoko me asusto y pues…. Creo que ya imaginaras el resto de la historia…

Chinatsu: ¡Cielos, Yui-sempai siempre esta Kyoko-sempai te causa problemas a diario pero no tan graves como este! (puso una cara de enojo mientras regañaba un poco a Yui)

Yui: Tranquila los accidentes pasan, aunque estando al lado de Kyoko son normales pero no es para tanto ella me curo, y aparte estoy bien es lo que importa. (Trato de calmar a Chinatsu)

Chinatsu: ¡Pero Yui-sempai!

Yui: Tu sabes que es normal, además lo hecho, hecho está

Chinatsu: Pero Yui-sempai…. (En ese momento Yui para tranquilizar a Chinatsu la abrazo y le susurro algo en el oído)

Yui: Chinatsu-chan, olvídate de este asunto y volvamos a lo nuestro, vamos a seguir con nuestra cita ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Chinatsu: Yui-sempai (se le ilumino la mirada en los ojos a Chinatsu por el momento que estaba viviendo con su amada sempai)

Yui: Por cierto porque me sigues diciendo Yui-sempai después de tanto tiempo que hemos estado tanto tiempo juntas llámame Yui. (Le siguió susurrando al oído, al mismo tiempo que la seguía abrazando)

Chinatsu: Esta bien Yui-sempa- perdón Yui.

Yui: Así está mejor Chinatsu ¿Te puedo decir así?

Chinatsu: Claro,…. Yui.

Yui: Gracias, bueno ahora si continuemos con nuestra cita (la dejo de abrazar a Chinatsu)

Chinatsu: Si

Yui: ¿Por cierto Chinatsu, ya comiste?

Chinatsu: En realidad solo un poco, alcance a comer lo suficiente

Yui: Entonces vamos a un restaurante (Yui agarro la mano de su cita para dirigirla a un restaurante)

Chinatsu: Yui yo pagare la mitad por lo que valla a comer

Yui: No Chinatsu, es mi forma para disculparme por llegar tarde a nuestra cita

Chinatsu: Pero aun así, es normal que en algunas de las citas, una de las parejas se le haga un poco tarde.

Yui: Insisto aunque sea normal que pase no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

Chinatsu: Yui…

Yui: Ya falta poco solo caminamos unas 1 cuadra más y llegaremos

Chinatsu: Esta bien….

Yui: Bien este es el lugar ¿Entramos?

Chinatsu: Claro

Fuimos a buscar un lugar disponible en las mesas para poder comer, por suerte quedaba un lugar rápidamente nos sentamos, agarramos el menú le eche un pequeño vistazo

Yui: ¿Ya escogiste algo de comer?

Chinatsu: Si… creo que escogeré espagueti y tu Yui

Yui: Creo que será un filete ruso

Chinatsu: Suena delicioso Yui-sempai…

Yui: En qué quedamos dime Yui, está bien….

Chinatsu: Perdón Yui… es la costumbre

Yui: ¿Ordenamos? …

Chinatsu: Si

Yui aprieta un botón para poder tomar su orden, en eso apareció un mesero.

Yui: ¿Me podría traer un filete ruso y espagueti?

Mesero: Enseguida les traeré su comida permítanme un momento

Yui: Claro (el mesero se retira) y bueno Chinatsu ¿Cómo les está yendo a ti y Akari en la secundaria?

Chinatsu: Pues en realidad me va bien, pero es muy aburrido sin ti y Kyoko-sempai por sus locuras con las cuales formábamos hermosos recuerdos y a Akari le va mejor, tiene mucho más presencia aunque también las extraña

Yui: Como te dije antes, el año va a pasar deprisa volveremos juntas

En ese momento llega el mesero con su comida y las coloca en la mesa.

Mesero: Si se les ofrece algo, estoy a sus órdenes

Yui y Chinatsu: Entendido

Ambas comienzan a comer en eso…

Chinatsu: Yui di ahhh

Yui: Ahhh...mmm (Yui está masticando el pedazo de espagueti) Esta delicioso (Yui muestra una sonrisa) Ahora es mi turno… Chinatsu di ahhh

Chinatsu: Ahhh… mmm (Chinatsu está masticando el pedazo de filete ruso) creo que debí haber pedido un filete ruso jejejeje

Yui: Yo pienso que también sabe delicioso el espagueti

Duraron un rato compartiendo su comida la una a la otra hasta que por fin acabaron, Yui pago la cuenta y se fueron del restaurante

Chinatsu: Estuvo deliciosa la comida siento que va a explotar mi estomago

Yui: Yo creo que al igual que a mí también (Yui saca su celular para ver la hora eran las 5:55 pm era el momento para ver la película)

Yui: Chinatsu vamos sígueme (Yui la dirige hacia el cine tomadas de la mano cuándo por fin llegaron Chinatsu no se lo esperaba Yui la había invitado al cine)

Chinatsu: A donde me llevas Yui

Yui: Solo espera y veras

Chinatsu: Claro

Después de un rato estaban enfrente del cine

Yui: Bueno pues vamos a ver una película romántica llamada "Un día inolvidable"

Chinatsu: Y por qué no mejor vemos una película de terror (lo dijo muy entusiasmada)

Yui: Creo que no mejor una romántica (lo dijo muy preocupada con una sonrisa forzada) pues vamos a entrar, está en la sala siete

Chinatsu: Vamos…

Ya dentro de la sala del cine escogieron sus asientos se quedaron platicando hasta que comenzó la película que duro como dos horas ya después de la película se conmovieron mucho por el final de la película.

Chinatsu: Fue una hermosa película, me gusto como pasaron sus últimos días juntas antes de que su amiga falleciera (lo decía emocionada pero a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos)

Yui: Igual yo fue un triste final pero a la vez hermoso cuando al final de la muerte de su amiga recordaron ambas todos los hermosos recuerdos que compartieron las dos (lo decía a la vez que corrió una lágrima por la mejilla, pero cuando se percató se secó la lágrima con su blusa)

Chinatsu: Te conmovió mucho la película verdad Yui

Yui: Por supuesto, tú también estabas llorando Chinatsu

Chinatsu: Bueno lo admito me gustó mucho… (Chinatsu saca su celular para verificar la hora justamente ya eran las 8:20 PM) Creo que es momento de que me valla Yui, gracias por la cita.

Yui: De nada Chinatsu ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

Chinatsu: No te preocupes Yui estaré bien, ya no soy una niña pequeña, se cuidarme sola

Yui: (Yui rodeo las caderas de Chinatsu con su brazos) Pues para mí siempre serás una niña pequeña que siempre cuidare.

Chinatsu: WOOOW Yui.

En ese preciso momento Yui le da un tierno beso a Chinatsu, esta última le devuelve el beso pero un poco excitante Chinatsu sabia besar muy bien, duramos así durante 15 segundos los cuales se me pasaron muy rápido

Yui: Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe

Chinatsu: En realidad me gustaría pasar la noche en tu apartamento (casa)

Yui: Acaso quieres volverlo a hacer

Chinatsu: Por supuesto, me gusto ver ese lado tuyo

Yui: A mi igual solo deja que le mando un mensaje a Kyoko a ver si no está en mi apartamento

Yui le manda un mensaje que decía: Kyoko, si estas en mi casa me gustaría que te retiraras. Por favor.

Yui: Listo

Kyoko: En realidad ya llevo rato en mi casa (apartamento), a y por cierto te limpie la cocina, perdón

Yui: No te preocupes, bueno adiós

Yui: Bueno al parecer Kyoko no está en mi casa, así que estaremos a gusto; ¿No le vas a mandar un mensaje a tu mamá o a tu hermana de que no estarás en tu casa?

Chinatsu: En realidad ya les acabo de enviar un mensaje a mi hermana para que le avisara a mi mamá

Yui: Perfecto

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu abraza el brazo izquierdo de Yui) Yui tu brazo esta calientito

Yui: No tanto como tu

Chinatsu: Ya extrañaba que me hicieras sonrojar

Yui: Yo igual

Siguieron las dos platicando cosas del instituto, hasta que estaban enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Yui, la castaña abre la puerta muy ansiosa, carga a la peli rosa en sus brazos, mientras Chinatsu, jalaba la corbata de Yui para besarla y que no se separara de sus labios, en eso la dejo de cargar pero no de besarla para poder cerrar la puerta y tener más privacidad, Yui se aferraba a quitarle la camisa y la falda a Chinatsu para ponerse ambas más cómodas, pero Chinatsu paro toda la acción entre las dos.

Chinatsu: Espera Yui yo me desvisto

Yui: Esta bien

Chinatsu se quitó los zapatos, la blusa, las medias, calcetas y la falda hasta quedar en ropa interior, Yui volvió otra vez a besar a Chinatsu muy apasionadamente en los labios, a la vez tocaba los pechos de Chinatsu, cada vez que apretaba los pechos de Chinatsu con sus manos se excitaba, mientras besaba a Chinatsu se despojó de su corbata, blusa, pantalones, tenis, calcetas, cada beso la emocionaba cada vez más y más, bajaba poco a poco su mano hasta llegar a la zona intima de Chinatsu , a Chinatsu no le molestaba más bien ella también se excitaba, empezó a hacer gemidos muy tiernos

Chinatsu: ahh... ahhh sigue Yui me gusta ahhh... ahhh

Yui: Hare lo que tú me pidas mi amor, cada vez que haces tus tiernos gemidos me enciendes cada vez que toco tu vagina siento que te estas mojando cada vez más y más

Siguieron así durante media hora, cuando finalmente acabaron estaban muy agotadas olían a puro sudor, así que se bañaron juntas, seguidamente Yui preparo unos emparedados estaban muy hambrientas, posteriormente se fueron a costar en el mismo futon, como estaban muy agotadas después de la gran aventura que tuvieron, no se les dificulto mucho dormir

Continuara…

Bueno esto fue el primer capítulo de "Eres el centro de mi mundo" tal vez le cambie el título, díganme sus opiniones para el nombre del fic; es lo que se me vino a la mente para crear esta pequña historia, que piensan, es mi primer fic, sé que me falta mucho que aprender y no es el mejor fic que han leído hasta el momento pero me llena de orgullo, me voy a tarda en publicar los capítulos porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente yo creo que será cada 2 semanas para que valla a publicar el siguiente capítulo y si no público se los compensare después, como dije antes díganme tips para mejorar


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el siguiente capítulo de "Eres el centro de mi mundo" espero que la pasen bien leyéndolo, pero primero quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que recibió el fic, enserio me dio mucho orgullo, felicidad, etc y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Después de algunos días Yui se encontraba en su salón de clases, aunque no se encontraba en el mismo salón que Kyoko, la cual le había tocado en el 1-3 junto con Chitose, mientras que a Yui le había tocado en el 1-1 con Ayano. Aunque Yui y Ayano seguían sin mantener una conversación durante un rato, pero era la única que conocía en su salón, pero aun así lo trataban ambas pero siempre terminaban hablando de Chitose y Kyoko

Aunque un día Ayano se acercó y se sentó en la banca de enfrente de mi, creo que quería hablar sobre Kyoko, ya yo sabía que le gustaba Kyoko lo que no entendía es como se puedo enamorar de Kyoko, pero cada quien sus gustos

Ayano: Muy buenos días Funami-san

Yui: Igualmente Ayano

Ayano: Te quería decir que si- (Ayano observa que Yui tenía vendado el dedo índice) ¡Que te paso Funami-san! (Lo dijo en un tomo muy preocupado)

Yui: Cálmate Ayano pasó un pequeño problema hace algunos días atrás, cuando andaba cortando las verduras para el curry y pues Kyoko me asusto y pues… creo que te imaginaras el resto de la historia

Ayano: Cielos… Toshino Kyoko… pero si te encuentras bien

Yui: Si… Kyoko me curo cuando andaba desmayada, así que o hay de qué preocuparse

Ayano: Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal me avisas para poderte ayudar en lo que me sea posible.

Yui: Claro, tú serás la primera a la que recurriré por ayuda, por cierto muchas gracias por tu preocupación

Ayano: De nada…. Oye Funami-san… te puedo preguntar algo Funami-san

Yui: ¿Qué cosa Ayano?

Ayano: Chitose, me convenció de que te digiera si me ayudarías a conquistar a Kyoko ya que tú conoces perfectamente a Toshino Kyoko

Mente de Yui: Estaba oyendo bien no pensé que me fuera decir eso y tan claro como el agua, que hago, no sé qué hacer, si no le contesto pensara que no me agrada la idea de que este ella cercas de Kyoko, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había notado que ella siempre negaba esos sentimientos hacia Kyoko así que no sería mala idea de que fueran pareja

Ayano: Perdón creo que no te debí haber preguntado eso

Yui: No es eso si no que más bien me sorprendiste con esa pregunta, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte

Ayano: ¿Enserio?... Muchas gracias Funami-san

Yui: Si quieres te puedo ayudar con ese gran sueño tuyo, solo deja que pienso en que te servirá para conquistar a Kyoko, te enviare un mensaje

Ayano: Claro tu ayuda me servirá mucho

En ese momento llega el profesor para empezar la clase, Ayano tenía que regresar a su asiento

Yui en toda la clase pensó en lo que le había dicho Ayano y no se le ocurría algo pasaron todas las clases y seguía sin una idea, paso tan rápido el tiempo que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Paso tan rápido el tiempo que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en su apartamento, así posteriormente se fue a tomar una pequeña ducha, aunque no se notaba en su cara ella seguía pensando hasta que se le ocurrió…

Mente de Yui: Creo que Ayano tendría que empezar por conocerse mejor con Kyoko para así decidir si es la persona correcta, y luego qué tal si a hacen una pijamada solo ellas dos y después de un determinado tiempo declararse y pues… haber que sucede si la acepta o no; Por fin… ahora puedo estar tranquila, después de terminar la ducha le enviare un mensaje para que nos encontremos de camino hacia el instituto, para así contarle mis ideas para que conquiste a Kyoko.

Después de tomar el baño, se vistió y le envió el mensaje a Ayano, acto seguido fue a terminar la poca tarea que tenía que fue para ella ya que siempre le dejaban mucha, cuando termino sus deberes fue a servirse algo de comer un poco de arroz que tenía del otro día, se dispuso a comer en la mesa de estar, mientras comía checo los mensajes de su celular por si recibió la respuesta de Ayano, por suerte le llego un mensaje que decía…

Ayano: Muchas, gracias por ayudarme con algo que es muy especial para mi te veo mañana, que tal si nos vemos de camino al colegio cercas del puente, cuídate adiós

Yo le respondí

Yui: Claro nos vemos ahí y no hay de que agradecerme eres mi amiga los amigos se ayudan adiós hasta mañana

Cuando por fin término de comer decidió irse a dormir, pero estaba pensando en su amada Chinatsu y de la increíble noche que pasaron juntas que quería que volviera a pasar ambas sintieron algo increíble, pero de una forma diferente, al final se pudo dormir

Al día siguiente, preparo sus cuadernos, su comida, se desvistió y se puso su uniforme, cuando salió del complejo de apartamentos se dio cuenta de que Ayano estaba esperándola enfrente de la puerta

Yui: ¡¿Ayano que estás haciendo aquí se supone que nos veríamos en el puente?!

Ayano: Perdón es que me emocione mucho y no podía esperar así que no te preocupes

Yui: ¿Esta bien pero no te hice esperar mucho?

Ayano: Enserio acabo de llegar

En realidad Ayano estaba tan ansiosa que en realidad había llegado 20 minutos antes

Yui: Bueno pues vamos al instituto

Ambas empezaron a caminar a un paso muy tranquilo

Ayano: Y pues que fue lo que se te ocurrió

Yui: Bueno lo primero que se me ocurrió es que empezaran a conocerse mejor y pasen más tiempo asolas

Ayano: ¡¿QUE ESTAR ASOLAS CON TOSHINO KYOKO?!

Yui: Tranquilízate Ayano es necesario para saber si es la persona perfecta para ti y así que empiézala a llamarla por su nombre, así reflejaras que le tienes confianza

Ayano: Pero es algo vergonzoso Funami-san… (Se empezó a sonrojar un poco Ayano)

Yui: Es necesario Ayano

Ayano: Esta bien Funami-san ¿Cuál es el siguiente consejo?

Yui: Bueno el siguiente paso es… que cuándo ambas ya se hayan relacionado la invites a una pijamada ustedes dos

Ayano: ¡¿QUEEE… UNA PIJAMADA TOSHINO KYOKO Y YO?! (Cada vez más y más se empezó a sonrojar Ayano con tan solo pensarlo)

Yui: Relájate Ayano te va a dar un paro cardiaco

Ayano: Pero qué tal si en esa situación no tengo que decirle

Yui: Para eso tienes que relacionarte con ella para entrar en confianza

Ayano: Creo que tienes razón Funami-san y cuál es el siguiente paso

Yui: Bueno este es ya el último paso al final después de un tiempo creo que ya es el momento en el que deberías declararte a Kyoko

Ayano: ¡¿QUÉ DECLARARME A TOSHINO KYOKO?!

Parecía que a esta Ayano se fuera a desmayar, por suerte Yui la sujeto para que no se fuera a desmayar por completo y dándole unos pequeños golpes en la cara

Yui: ¡Ayano tranquilízate! (Yui seguía dándole pequeños golpes en la cara a Ayano)

Ayano: (Ayano regreso en sí) Perdón, perdón Funami-san fue mucho para mí (Ayano se puso de pie y siguieron caminando)

Yui: Esta bien, pero tampoco me des esos sustos de muerte… Es que Ayano ya a esas medidas ya es necesario declararse a la persona que te gusta y saber si te acepta o no, sino en algún momento de tu vida te arrepentirás por no haberte declarado

Ayano: Pero qué tal si me llega a rechazar…

Yui: Yo no creo que eso pase ya que tú eres una chica increíble que cualquier persona quisiera tenerte de novia

Ayano: (Ayano se volvió a sonrojar por lo que le había dicho Yui, era la primera persona que le decía algo tan tierno hasta el momento) Muchas gracias Funami-san por decirme algo tan tierno

Yui: Pero es la verdad Ayano eres muy linda

Ayano: Cielos Funami-san harás que me sonroje mucho

Yui: (Yui voltea para ver Ayano) Ayano te ves muy tierna sonrojada

Ayano: P-por favor para Funami-san

Yui: Esta bien… espero que te sirvan mis consejos, si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en preguntarme, que yo te brindare mi apoyo

Ayano: Confió plenamente en ti Funami-san

Yui: Igual que yo, Ayano… bueno vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde

Es fue la primera vez que Yui y Ayano tuvieron su primera conversación que duro durante 10 minutos, después de esa conversación sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas, pero no duraban tanto como su primera conversación, cuando finalmente llegaron al instituto se dirigieron a su respectivo salón en ese momento había aparecido Kyoko

Kyoko: Hola Ayano y Yui

Ayano: Hola Toshino Kyoko

Yui: Hola Kyoko

Kyoko: ¿De dónde vienen?... No me digan que andaban haciendo cosas indebidas jijijijji

Ayano: (Se empezó a sonrojar pero a la vez negándolo)

Yui: Cállate o te golpeo, tu sabes que yo no le haría esa clase de cosas a Ayano, además acuérdate que estoy en una relación con Chinatsu

Kyoko: Lose lose, solo quería molestarlas un poco

Mente de Yui: ¿Enserio a Ayano le gusta Kyoko? Todavía no lo entiendo

Yui: Pues con esa clase de bromas te podría golpear, bueno yo me voy, nos vemos después te veo en el salón Ayano.

Ayano: Espera Funami-san…

Yui: Perdón pero tengo algo pendiente por hacer, nos vemos

Lo que pasa es que esta Yui, quería que Ayano empezara a conversar a solas con Kyoko, para que se relacionen mejor; cuando Yui se va en eso esta Ayano pensaba que cosas decirle a Kyoko

Ayano: Bueno… Toshino Kyoko ¿C-cómo te ha ido?

Kyoko: Pues muy bien ya hay una nueva película de Mirakurun se llama "La brujita Mirakurun el regreso" y a ti

Ayano: Sigues con tu fanatismo con Mirakurun y pues me ha ido muy bien ya he ingrese al consejo estudiantil

Kyoko: Yo pensé que no ibas a estar en un club o en el consejo estudiantil, hasta ya estaba a punto de invitarte para empezar un nuevo club de entretenimiento, quisiera pasar un tiempo más a tu lado

Ayano: (Ayano se empezó a sonrojar no pensaba que Kyoko quería pasar tiempo con ella) A-a mí también me gustaría T-toshino Kyoko

Kyoko: Pues qué tal si un día vamos de paseo, aun lugar

Ayano: ¡¿C-cómo una cita?! (Ayano se sonrojaba cada vez más y más que pensaba en la cita)

Kyoko: Pues si… es una cita

Para Ayano era hermoso el momento que estaba pasando con la rubia pero en ese preciso momento sonó la campana para iniciar las clases

Kyoko: Ohh... sonó la campana, bueno creo que me tengo que ir

Ayano: E-está bien, adiós (Ayano está muy desanimada no pudo seguir hablando con la rubia)

Kyoko: Adiós pero luego te mando un mensaje para avisarte o voy a tu salón

Ayano: Si… adiós (Kyoko desaparece por el pasillo corriendo para que no se le hiciera tarde)

Ayano se dirigió a su salón corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo al salón, justamente cuándo iba llegando a su destino estaba llegando la profesora, Ayano saluda a la profesora y ambas entran juntas, Ayano se dirige a su asiento el cual estaba a un al lado derecho de Yui, esta última la saludo con una sonrisa, la profesora empezó la clase hasta que se fue la profesora Yui pudo hablar con Ayano de cómo le había ido

Yui: ¿Cómo te fue Ayano?

Ayano: Pues bien yo diría… dijo que si algún día fuéramos a dar un paseo las dos pero que ella luego me diría ya que sonó la campana y se tuvo que ir… oye Funami-san sé que te fuiste apropósito para dejarme a solas con Toshino Kyoko

Yui: Jejejeje… lo sabias (Yui se quedó un poco sorprendida por el descubrimiento de su amiga de cabello morado)

Ayano: Creías no lo iba a sospechar…

Yui: Perdón… creía que era necesario

Ayano: No te preocupes, de todos modos gracias, Funami-san

Yui: De nada, pero te fue muy bien ese fue tu primer paso, luego te diré más cosas si es que las descubro… jejeje

De nuevo llega otra profesora para tomar su clase y ambas se centran en poner atención, paso tan rápido el tiempo que había llegado la hora del descanso, Yui agarro su almuerzo para luego comer, en eso llega Kyoko para almorzar con ella.

Kyoko: Hola Yui… (Llego saludando a toda velocidad)

Yui: Hola Kyoko ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kyoko: Solo quiero hacerte compañía hasta vino Chitose conmigo para almorzar con Ayano

Chitose: Muy buenos días Funami-san, perdón por las molestias, estoy buscando a Ayano-chan

Yui: Ella se sienta a un lado mío pero horita regresa fue para arreglar unos pequeños asuntos con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero horita regresa

Chitose: Muchas gracias

Yui: Chitose qué tal si se juntan con nosotras a almuerzo

Kyoko: Me parece una buena idea

Chitose: Me parece muy bien no creo que Ayano-chan se oponga

Yui: Bueno puedes agarrar la banca de por ahí no creo que mi compañera se enoje

Kyoko: Bueno vamos a comer deja que pido prestada una banca

Mente de Yui: Tal vez si hablo con Kyoko me diga algo que me sea útil

Yui: Agarra esa banca de por ahí este día no vino mi compañera

Kyoko: Gracias, Yui

Kyoko jala la banca para poder comer junto a su amiga castaña y la chica de anteojos en eso llega Ayano y Kyoko le grita para que se dirija al lugar en donde se encontraban

Kyoko: ¡Ayano por aquí! Ven

Ayano: ¡Toshino Kyoko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyoko: Venia en compañía de Chitose para comer contigo y yo con Yui, pero Yui tuvo la idea de comer juntas

Mente de Ayano: Cielos Funami-san, que inteligente eres, muchas gracias

Ayano: Dejen que voy por mi almuerzo y acomodo mi banca

Después de acomodar todas las chicas sus bancas decidieron por fin comer

Kyoko: Bueno empecemos a comer, que me cuentan

Yui: Pues ya cumplí 5 meses de noviazgo con Chinatsu

Ayano: ¡Felicidades Funami-san!

Chitose: ¡Qué suerte Funami-san!

Yui: Gracias Ayano y Chitose

Kyoko: Y que más…

Yui: Sigues siendo igual de grosera que siempre Kyoko

Kyoko: Eso es natural en mi jajajajaja, por cierto Ayano que tal si hacemos nuestra cita en el 30 de Octubre, porque es el día de estreno de la película, además faltan como 2 semanas y media, perdón si es muy tarde

Ayano: Claro, no te preocupes

Chitose: ¡¿Una cita de Ayano-chan y Toshino-san?! (Chitose entro en una de sus fantasías entre Kyoko y Ayano) *.*(Chitose empezó a tener sus naturales sangrados nasales)

Yui: Chitose, tranquila, ten un pañuelo

Chitose: Gracias, estoy bien, estoy bien

Paso tan rápido el tiempo que sonó la campana y Kyoko y Chitose se tuvieron que retirar del salón, lamentablemente, nada de lo que dijo Kyoko le sirvió a Yui para ayudar a Ayano, pero posiblemente si Kyoko iba al apartamento de Yui tendría una pequeña pista

Después de las clases Kyoko fue al apartamento de Yui, en compañía de esta última, para pasar la noche con Yui de camino para el apartamento de Yui, la castaña empezó una conversación para sacarle información a Kyoko, con el mismo fin de siempre.

Yui: Kyoko ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar?

Kyoko: Pues horita no tengo mucha hambre, me gustaría un emparedado, pero preferiría ron con pasas

Yui: Claro que no Kyoko tienes que empezar a comer de manera balanceada

Kyoko: Si, si mamá algún día

Yui: Que chiste tiene, jamás me haces caso

Kyoko: Algún día, algún día

Yui: aha, Kyoko vamos se va a hacer tarde

Kyoko: Sí

Después de esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron, siguieron su camino hacia el apartamento de Yui, aunque Kyoko no podia estar callada durante un momento y seguia diciendo sus tonterias sin sentido, por fin habian llegado al apartamento de Yui, entraron y ambas se quitaron los zapatos para acomodarse en la casa de Yui

Kyoko: Pues Yui ve haciendo la comida yo me voy a quedar jugando

Yui: ¿Oye acaso eres mi dueña?

Kyoko: Perdón, pero quiero comida

Yui: Esta bien pero no me mandes como si fueras mi dueña

Kyoko: Claro, claro, por cierto me ayudas a hacer mi tarea no entiendo nada

Yui: Te ayudare después, solo que has lo que entiendas

Kyoko: Entendido

Yui se dirigio a la cocina,a la vez empezo a pensar en que regalarle a Chinatsu.

Mente de Yui: ¿Qué le debería de regalar a Chinatsu? Falta poco para su cumpleaños debería ser algo especial, pero como que, debería de decirle a Kyoko para que me ayude un poco a pensar en un buen regalo

Posteriormente de preparar la comida para ambas chicas, Yui se dirigió a su sala

Kyoko: (Kyoko andaba conversando en su celular)

Yui: No se supone que deberías estar haciendo tu tarea

Kyoko: Al final después de sacar mis cuadernos y libros, me dio flojera y pues me puse a conversar con Chinatsu-chan y Ayano

Yui: Bueno es normal que te allá dado flojera hacer los deberes… y por cierto hablando de Chinatsu, me gustaría que me dieras ideas para un regalo de Chinatsu

Kyoko: Cierto ya falta poco para el cumpleaños de Chinatsu… (Kyoko coloco su mano sobre su barbilla y a la vez pensando)… que tal si le regalas un traje de baño

Yui: Kyoko esto es enserio, ayúdame… aunque ver a Chinatsu en traje de baño no estaría nada mal… ahh por tu culpa estoy pensando en cosas pervertidas

Kyoko: Perdón, perdón, que te parecería regalarle un álbum

Yui: ¿Un álbum?

Kyoko: Si, un álbum en donde estén las fotos de ustedes dos, o una carta

Yui: ¡Asombroso Kyoko! A veces eres muy inteligente, aunque no tengo muchas fotos con Chinatsu tal vez mejor haga un colash y también la carta

Kyoko: Como que a veces, si soy ultra inteligente

Yui: Aja ni tú te la crees Kyoko, haber pues termina de hacer tu tarea

Kyoko: Eso es otra cosa

Yui: Mejor terminemos de comer y posteriormente terminamos nuestra tarea

Kyoko: Claro, que no, tú la vas a hacer

Yui: ¿Acaso quieres recibir un golpe?

Kyoko: Obiamente que no, mi vida peligraria

Yui: Muy buena elección al preferir estar convida.

Kyoko: Bueno empecemos a comer.

Más tarde de acabar de comer y la tarea, prepararon los futones y se fueron a dormir, pero sin antes de tener una conversación breve.

Yui: Kyoko si tu fueras Chinatsu que opinarias sobre el álbum y la carta.

Kyoko: Pues yo lo veria como un buen detalle pero tu sabes que me gustaria la ultima figura en miniatura de Mirakurun, además de toda su colección, pero estoy un poco probre así que tal vez no las pueda comprar

Mente de Yui: Por fin tengo otra idea para ayudar a Ayano y también una pequeña opinion para el regalo de Chinatsu

Yui: Bueno, gracias Kyoko vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde, buenas noches duerme bien

Kyoko: Igualmente buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Yui le mando un mensaje a Ayano para decirle de la nueva idea para conquistar a Kyoko

Continuara…..

De nuevo gracias por el apoyo que recibió el fic enserio; espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de la semana, tal vez no allá igual de bueno que el primer capítulo, pero espero que les guste los próximos capítulos que tengo pensado hacer, no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, mejoras para el fic, etc; hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, este el nuevo capítulo de "Eres el centro de mi mundo", por cierto si no les agrada el titulo pónganme unos ejemplos o algo así por ejemplo: "Noche estrellada", "En mis sueños estas", "Un día inolvidable", etc. Nos vemos al final de la lectura**

* * *

Después de tres días de lo sucedido en aquella pequeña pijamada con Kyoko.

Yui no imaginaria el cambio que tendría su apartamento.

Yui se dirigía hacia el instituto acompañada de Kyoko a toda prisa se les había hecho tarde por la culpa de una persona, como siempre Kyoko

Kyoko: … uff…Hay Yui como siempre se te hace tarde… uff

Yui: Porque me hechas la culpa a mi si fuiste tú la culpable… uff… si no hubieras leído manga en la noche te hubieras despertado más temprano…uff… hasta te regaño tu mamá antes de que nos fuéramos corriendo…uff

Kyoko: Lo siento… uff… perdón pero era inevitable... no podía dormir jeje

Yui: Pues cuando no…

Kyoko: jejejejeje es normal en mi tu sabes…

Yui: Mejor cállate y sigamos corriendo… uff

Kyoko: Entendido déjale esta pequeña misión a súper sexy comando Kyoko.

Yui: Claro, claro

En cuanto llegaron al instituto les quedaba un minuto para llevar cada una se separó para llegar a su respectivo salón, Yui subio las escaleras y siguió corriendo por el pasillo al final del pasillo vio al profesor llegando al salón, justamente vio que era el profesor más exigente de todos sus maestros, si llegaba tarde, la dejaría por el resto de la clase en el pasillo y le pondría falta en la lista de asistencia, afortunadamente Ayano también se encontraba del otro lado del corredor, Ayano pudo notar que del otro lado del corredor venia corriendo a toda prisa y le hecho una mano y distrajo al profesor, Yui pudo colarse al salón y se sento en su respectivo asiento y se froto todo su rostro y cuello con un pañuelo para limpiar su sudor después de la intensa caminata desde la casa de Kyoko hasta el instituto, en ese momento Ayano y el maestro ingresan al salón y Ayano se sienta en su lugar, Yui no duda en agradecerle a Ayano por su ayuda con el maestro

Yui: Muchas gracias, Ayano

Ayano: No hay de que Funami-san, tú ya me has ayudado bastante, era mi turno de ayudarte, pero mejor pongamos atención a la clase, si no el profesor nos dará un castigo (Ayano le contesto a Yui)

Yui: Claro

Pasaron los periodos hasta llegar el descanso

Ayano: F-f-funami-san quisiera saber si tu…

Yui: ¿Qué pasa Ayano?

Ayano: Quisiera saber si tu…

Kyoko: Ya llegue me extrañaron jajajaja

Ayano: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ TOSHINO KYOKO?

Yui: ¿Qué haces aquí Kyoko?

Kyoko: Pues no se supone que ya es la hora del descanso

Yui: Pues si pero apareces muy inesperadamente

Kyoko: Pues soy un ninja, nadie me puede ver, mi amigo es la oscuridad (Kyoko compienza a hacer poses muy extrañas)

Yui: Claro, claro ninja

Kyoko: Por cierto de nuevo viene Chitose conmigo

Chitose: Hola, perdón por la intromisión Funami-san y Ayano-chan

Yui y Ayano: Hola Chitose

Chitose: Bueno empecemos a comer

Ayano: Por su puesto

Todas las chicas a acomodaron las bancas y empezaron a conversar

Ayano: Por cierto, Funami-san ¿Por qué se te hizo tarde?

Yui: Lo que pasa es que cierta personita se desveló, leyendo manga y se quedó durmiendo más de la cuenta

Ayano: Cielos… Toshino Kyoko, siempre ers así

Chitose: Jajajaja

Yui: Además la regaño su mamá antes de que nos marcháramos de su casa

Chitose: Jajajaja Hay Toshino- san eres tan graciosa

Ayano: Jajajajaja

Kyoko: Jejejeje, aunque me regañen sigo mostrando una sonrisa al presente, que van a hacer el fin de semana

Ayano: Yo no

Chitose: Yo igual

Yui: Yo solo quiero paz y tranquilidad

Kyoko: Mejor cuídate porque un día de estos voy a tu casa

Yui: Mejor no vengas

Kyoko: No seas así de mala Yui-nyyya

Chitose: Tranquilas chicas

Ayano: No le causes tantos problemas a Funami-san, Toshino Kyoko

Kyoko: No prometo nada

Sonó la campana para volver a iniciar los periodos, las chicas se despiden, pero antes de irse Chitose se acercó a Ayano y le susurro algo

Chitose: Ayano-chan ya le contaste a Funami-san, sobre eso…

Ayano: Todavía no encuentro la oportunidad

Chitose: Pues dile rápido te queda poco tiempo… bueno adiós

Ayano: Adiós

Ayano trato varias veces de preguntarle algo pero, siempre alguien la interrumpía o le daba vergüenza, por más que intento no pudo decirlo. Al día siguiente se llenó de valor para contarle a Yui, pero ella quería decírselo en privado, así que decidió que fuera al final de las clases, para que ya no fuera interrumpida o algo por el estilo

Ayano: ¿F-f-funami-san p-podemos conversar en p-p-privado?

Yui: Claro, Ayano

Posteriormente de que ambas se encontraban en el patio del instituto, se encontraba calmado y silencioso, Yui se encontraba enfrente de Ayano, esta última se encontraba un poco avergonzada a la vez nerviosa no sabía que decir, hasta que por fin hablo

Ayano: P-p-perdón F-funami-san p-por h-hablarte así de r-repente (Ayano estaba un poco sonrojada y no dejaba de tartamudear)

Yui: No te preocupes Ayano, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ayano: Yo q-quería s-saber s-sí… (Ayano cada vez que hablaba se sonrojaba cada vez más y más y a la vez seguía tartamudeando)

Yui: ¿Qué cosa? Ayano primero tranquilízate (Yui toma las dos manos de Ayano y la dirige a una banca al lado de un árbol que les daba sombra que se encontraba cercas del patio del instituto y ambas se sentaron, Yui seguía agarrando las manos de Ayano)

Yui: ¿Estas mejor Ayano? Si quieres tomate tu tiempo para tranquilizarte

Ayano: G-gracias F-funami-san

Paso un momento de silencio hasta que Ayano se armó de valor para contarlo lo que le quería decir a Yui

Ayano: Funami-san quería decirte que si me permites quedarme a vivir en tu apartamento por un tiempo

Yui: ¡¿QUÉ… QUEDARTE A VIVIR POR UN TIEMPO EN MI APARTAMENTO?!

Ayano: Si no te agrada puedo seguir preguntando

Yui: No es que se me hizo muy extraño lo que me dijiste… y porque te quieres quedar a vivir en mi apartamento

Ayano: Es que lo que pasa es que mis papas se van a ir durante un tiempo de viaje por sus trabajos y pues no me quiero quedar sola

Yui: A bueno ¿Pero porque no le preguntaste a Chitose?

Ayano: Ella fue mi primera opción, así que le envié un mensaje y me dijo que lamentablemente no podía que su abuela no quiere ver a ningún desconocido en su apartamento y pues Chitose me dijo que te preguntara a ti

Yui: Pues no te preocupes, claro que te dejare que vivas en mi apartamento

Ayano: ¡¿Enserio Funami-san?! Muchas gracias (Ayano abraza a Yui por haberla aceptado en su apartamento y al vez Yui abraza a Ayano)

Yui: No hay de que, por cierto cuándo traerás tus pertenencias a mi apartamento (Yui seguía abrazando a Ayano)

Ayano: Que te parece si las llevo mañana, después de las clases

Yui: Me parece bien ¿Te importaría que te ayudaría a traer tus pertenencias?

Ayano: No quiero causarte muchos problemas

Yui: Insisto, no me importa quiero ayudarte

Ayano: Está bien, nos vamos a mi casa después de las clases

Yui: Claro… (Yui y Ayano se dejaron de abrazar)… bueno regresemos al salón por nuestras mochilas… se está haciendo tarde de seguro tu mamá se va a preocupar si te tardas

Ayano: Hasta hay ocasiones en las que tú te preocupas por mí

Yui: Igual tú a veces me tratas como una niña por los problemas que tengo

Ayano: Creo que tienes razón jejejeje

Yui: Bueno vamos

Ayano: Entendido

Ayano y Yui se dirigieron a su salón, ambas se fueron caminando juntas, hasta que se separaron las dos para llegar cada quien a su casa.

Yui llega a su casa, pero en vez de descansar empezó a recoger todo para la llegada de Ayano al día siguiente, posteriormente de terminar de recoger el apartamento, come, termina la tarea, se fue a bañar y al final se acostó en el futon para dormir, pero antes de dormir checo la hora eran las 11:40;pero Yui no podía dormir por los nervios al siguiente día, aunque habían ocasiones en las que Kyoko se queda a dormir durante algunos días esta vez era diferente, con tan solo pensar que alguien más viviría en su casa la ponía nerviosa. Paso el tiempo y Yui se dispuso a verificar la hora, eran las 3:30 am, Yui pensó que ya no podría dormir así que mejor se levantó, se sentó, prendió la televisión, después la consola y se quedó toda la noche jugando, el tiempo paso volando eran las 6:30, Yui decidió dejar de jugar y apago la consola y la televisión, se preparó para el instituto, se bañó, vistió, preparo su comida, el almuerzo y se marchó al instituto, pero Yui seguía pensando y pensando

Mente de Yui: ¿Cómo debería de recibirla?, ¿Cómo la hago sentir cómoda?, ¿Qué debería hacer de cenar para Ayano?, ¿Cómo me relaciono mejor con ella?, Yui tranquilízate te estresaras cada vez más y más; solo se tu misma si sigues así puedes decir una estupidez y quedar en ridículo frente a ella, a veces debería comportarme como Kyoko, sin preocupaciones y pasarla bien.

¿Qué tan rápido llegue?, bueno pues el tiempo pasa rápido, mejor voy de inmediato al salón, no quiero llegar sudando de nuevo y agitada

Yui se dirige a su salón y se encuentra con Ayano

Ayano: Buenos días Funami-san

Yui: Buenos días Ayano—owaoa (Yui comenzó a bostezar, ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche)

Ayano: ¿No pudiste dormir bien Funami-san?

Yui: Pues si estuve terminando la tarea

Yui le dijo una pequeña mentira para que Ayano no se preocupara.

Ayano: ¿Por qué Funami-san?, si no duermes bien te enfermaras

Yui: Pues se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo… y pues pasó lo que pasó

Ayano: Pues trata de que no te pase muy seguido

Yui: Claro, Ayano… pues vamos al salón si no se nos hará tarde

Ayano: Vamos

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar para el salón de clases

Yui: Por cierto… Ayano ya les dijiste a tus papas que ya tienes un lugar en donde vivir

Ayano: Si ya les avise, ellos me dijieron que te digiera que muchas gracias por recibirme en tu casa y que perdón por la noticia tan inesperada

Yui: Pues luego les dices que no hay ningún problema

Ayano: Claro, pero tú se los dirás en persona

Yui: ¿Por qué Ayano?

Ayano: Pues acuérdate que me vas acompañar a mi casa por mis cosas

Yui: Hay si es cierto, se me había olvidado, a ver si no me pongo nerviosa

Ayano: No te preocupes no es como si fueras mi novia y nos fuéramos a casar y estuviéramos pidiendo su bendición

Yui: Pues si es verdad, pero me dejas tomar tu mano para no ponerme totalmente nerviosa

Ayano: Q-q-que tomes mi mano

Yui: Si, pero si quieres no te tomare de la mano

Ayano: No, solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa

Yui: Muchas, gracias Ayano, bueno entremos ya llegamos

Ayano: Si

Pasaron todos los periodos hasta que ya era el momento de la salida, Yui y Ayano se reúnen para ir a casa de esta última, Ayano guiaba a Yui hacia su casa, en su trayecto hacia la casa de Ayano conversaron de diferentes temas, hasta llegar a la casa de Ayano, Yui se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Ayano: ¿Qué sucede Funami-san?

Yui: Prefiero quedarme y ayudarte con las cajas que dejes aquí, no quiero pasar vergüenza enfrente de tus padres… (Yui estaba un poco sonrojada)

Ayano: No te preocupes Funami-san, como te dije nos es como si fueran tus futuros suegros (Ayano toma la mano de Yui y abre la puerta de su hogar), mamá ya llegue viene conmigo la muchacha que me permitió vivir en su apartamento

Mamá de Ayano: Es un placer conocerte Ayano me ha hablado mucho de ti, Funami-san y por cierto muchas gracias por permitir que se quede a vivir contigo a mí querida hija

Yui: No hay de que Señora Sugiura

Mamá de Ayano: Espero que no te cause muchos problemas… ella a veces es muy tsundere

Ayano: ¡MAMÁ!

Yui: No lo creo ella no es de ese tipo de personas que causarían algún tipo de problemas

Mamá de Ayano: Bueno, aun así gracias de nuevo… Ayano ve a despedirte de tu papá

Ayano: Claro, mamá (Ayano deja de sostener la mano de Yui y busca a su padre para despedirse en su dormitorio, después de despedirse de su padre regresa en donde se encontraban su mamá y Yui)

Mamá de Ayano: Ayano ya te guarde tus cosas en unas cajas, para no dejar esperando a Funami-san, como son muchas las llevare en mi auto y también le tengo un pequeño platillo de agradecimiento a Funami-san son onigiris

Yui: No se hubiera molestado en darme onigiri

Mamá de Ayano: Insisto has sido una buena amiga para mi hija

Yui: Esta bien (Yui guarda el traste en su bolsa del instituto, en el que se encontraba el onigiri)

Mamá de Ayano: Bueno vamos a tu apartamento, mi esposo ya las guardo hace rato en la cajuela del auto, bueno vámonos.

Finalmente habían llegado al hogar de Yui

Yui: Muchas, gracias por su ayuda Señora Sugiura, permítame bajar las pertenencias de Ayano

Mamá de Ayano: Eres muy amable Funami-san, muchas gracias

Ayano: También te ayudare Funami-san

Yui: No te preocupes Ayano tu despídete de tu madre

Yui baja todas las pertenencias de Ayano del auto y las lleva poco a poco a su apartamento

Mamá de Ayano: (La señora Sugiura abraza fuertemente a Ayano y se le empezaron a derramar las lágrimas), cuídate mucho Ayano perdón si esto fue un cambio muy inesperado, perdón si no fuera por mi trabajo y el de tu papá estaríamos todavía a tu lado =,(

Ayano: Mamá… (Ayano también comienza a soltar lagrimas), Mamá no te preocupes, si no fuera por su trabajo no hubiera tenido todas las cosas que actualmente tengo, mi casa, mi escuela, etc; todo gracias a su esfuerzo lo valoro mucho mamá (Ayano trata de animar a su mamá no le agradaba verla llorando)

Mamá de Ayano: …Gracias por tratar de animarme… pero ya no podre verte durante un tiempo… Bueno en fin no quiero que sigas llorando y estarás muy deprimida, por favor cuídate y cuida mucho a Funami-san tuviste mucha suerte al conocerla, es alguien que te ayudara, apoyara, acompañara, te cuidara, etc

Ayano: Yo también pienso lo mismo, no pienso perder su amistad

Mamá de Ayano: Bien dicho Ayano, bueno ya me voy, cuídate adiós, también le dices a Funami-san que se cuide, adiós

Ayano: Adiós, mamá

Ayano se seca las lágrimas de los ojos, sube las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de Yui, toca la puerta y esta última le abre la puerta

Ayano: Perdón por la intromisión (Ayano cierra la puerta del apartamento)

Yui: Ayano, no es necesario tanta formalidad desde ahora empiezas a vivir aquí

Ayano: Pero aun así Funami-san, hay que tener educación no importa con quien

Yui: Eso sí pero, los amigos se hablan con confianza y tú eres mi amiga más valiosa

Ayano: Esta bien Funami-san

Yui: Por cierto Ayano, empiézame a decirme Yui

Ayano: ¡Por qué Funami-san! Esto es muy inesperado

Yui: Tu solo hazlo… me siento extraña que después de tanto tiempo me sigas nombrando por mi apellido

Ayano: Pero ya me acostumbre Funami-san

Yui: Ayano, por favor

Ayano: Esta bien Funa- Yui

Yui: Lo tienes que repetir mi nombre bastantes veces para que te acostumbres, pero ya con el tiempo te acostumbraras

Ayano: Claro… Yui

Yui: Pues vamos acomodar tu ropa en el armario y después tus demás cosas

Ayano: Claro Funa- Yui

Yui: Están por aquí las cajas

Ayano: Claro

Yui y Ayano comienzan a esculcar en cada una de las cajas

Yui: Pues yo guardo estas cajas y tú esas

Ayano: Entendido

Yui: Haber que tenemos por aquí… (Yui se le coloco una sombra en el rostro se había encontrado con el sostén y pantaletas de Ayano) ¡Ahhhhh!

Ayano: ¿Qué pasa Yui?... (Ayano observa a Yui y se da cuenta que estaba viendo su ropa interior)… ¡kyaaaaaaa! Yui que haces (Ayano tomo su

Yui: Perdón por ver algo tan íntimo Ayano (Yui estaba sonrojada por haber tocado las pantaletas y sostén de Ayano)… será mejor que tu guardes esto… yo guardo lo demás que nos queda

Ayano: Sera lo mejor para las dos (Ayano se encontraba un poco avergonzada y a la vez tenía una sombra azul en el rostro)

Yui: ¿Ayano te gustaría que ponga tus figuras a un lado de la televisión?

Ayano: Si por favor, espero que no te molesten, aunque parecen un poco infantiles

Yui: No lo creo en mi punto de vista son tiernas al igual que tú, además tienes un buen gusto… en este tipo de cosas

Ayano: (Ayano se pone un poco avergonzada) Yuiiii, me pones avergonzada, por favor para

Yui: Esta bien

Finalmente habían acabado de colocar las cosas de Ayano, comieron los onigiris de la madre de Ayano los cuales estaban muy ricos, después de que acabaran de comer decidieron irse a bañar primero fue Ayano y luego Yui, posteriormente se pusieron sus pijamas, prepararon los futones a un lado de la otra, para después dormir, pero ambas no se podían dormir se sentían un poco incomodas, además con un interminable silencio, hasta que una de ellas hablo

Yui: ¿No puedes dormir verdad Ayano? jajajaja

Ayano: No, no puedo es que me siento un poco incomoda

Yui: Yo igual, solo es cuestión de tiempo

Ayano: Eso espero…

Yui: Ayano… si quieres… puedo…

Ayano: ¿Qué pasa Funa- Yui?

Yui: Pues que te parece si… dormimos en el mismo futon

Ayano: ¡¿Qué, porque Yui?!

Yui: Solo… pensé… que teniendo compañía a un lado… posiblemente… te dormirías rápido, prefiero que tu duermas mejor que yo

Ayano: Pues posiblemente, pero… yo quiero que tu también duermas bien… haber pues acércate (Ayano se mueve un poco para dejar un pequeño espacio para Yui)

Yui: Gracias Ayano espero no molestar (Yui se levanta y se vuelve acostar a lado de Ayano)… ¿Estas bien Ayano, no te molesto? Si quieres puedo regresar a mi futon (Yui, se levanta dispuesta a cambiarse a su futon pero algo la detuvo)

Ayano: (Ayano toma la mano de Yui con firmeza) E-en r-realidad me g-g-gusta tu compañía…

Yui: (Yui se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta por parte de Ayano y se volvió a acostar) ¿Estas segura?

Ayano: P-por supuesto (Ayano se sonrojo un poco)

Yui: Pues… buenas noches, duerme bien Ayano

Ayano: Igualmente Funa-Yui, buenas noches

Yui y Ayano se durmieron durante un buen rato; hasta que algo despertó a Yui, era Ayano las estaba abrazando muy fuerte y a la vez brotaban unas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Ayano mientras Ayano decía algo, pero al parecer seguía dormida

Ayano: Mamá no te vayas… quédate a mi lado… mamá… por favor… mamá

Yui al ver eso se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de ella y la abrazaba, seco sus lágrimas y acaricio su cabeza muy suavemente, Yui seguía acariciando la cabeza de Ayano; esta última empezó a mover sus pies en donde se encontraban los de Yui y los encarcelo, Yui se sorprendió un poco pero no le tomo importancia, pero a continuación Ayano comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Yui y el rostro de Yui también quedar a unos cuantos centímetros para darse un beso, en ese momento Yui se sonrojo rápidamente, se encontraba tan sonrojada que tenía el mismo de la pijama de Kyoko, Yui intento alejarse pero Ayano le interrumpió la acción de Yui ahora la había abrazado por el cuello, Yui no lo pudo evitar Ayano poco a poco se acercó, los labios de Yui empezaron a temblar, no podía pensar con tranquilidad, estaba comenzando a sudar, ella sentía que le seria infiel de Chinatsu, pero no había escapatoria Ayano ya la estaba besando.

Yui sentía muy suaves y cálidos los labios de Ayano, algo la poseyó y continúo con el beso, aunque ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo no podía soportarlo y negarlo le estaba encantando el beso de Ayano; después de un rato Ayano paro el beso y se volteo al lado contrario, ella seguía dormida. Yui se encontraba muy confundida, ¿Cómo fue posible que le haya gustado el beso de Ayano?, sintió muy confundida; su corazón latía muy rápido, seguía sudando y comenzó a temblar; era inevitable después de lo que paso era totalmente normal. El tiempo paso muy rápido ya eran justamente las 6:07 am, Yui como ya no le hallaba sentido seguir acostada se levantó y se fue bañar para tranquilizarse, después de bañarse se vistió al salir del baño, vio a Ayano ya de pie

Ayano: Buenos días Fun- Yui ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

Yui: B-b-buenos días Ayano…

Mente de Yui: ¡¿Cómo iba a poder volver a dormir después de que me besaste?!

Yui: Bien y tu

Ayano: Muy bien estoy de maravilla

Yui: Que bien…

Continuara…

 ** _Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado *,* es te paso enorme entre la futura relación de Yui y Ayano, que se pondrá muy caliente, se los prometo, no olviden sus comentarios, bueno esto es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooolaaa, muy buenas lectores este es el nuevo capítulo de "Eres el centro de mi mundo", que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, espero que les guste… nos vemos luego.**

* * *

Quedaba un solo día para la cita entre Ayano y Kyoko, la peli morada se encontraba muy nerviosa pensaba que iba arruinar la cita

Ayano: ¿Qué hago Yui?... ¿Qué tal si arruino el momento?… ¿Qué hago?…. (Ayano le daba vueltas a la mesa de estar como animal enjaulado)

Yui: Tranquilízate, Ayano, parece como si te fueras a desmayar…

Ayano: Es inevitable F-Fu-Yui… ¿Qué tal si le cancelo?... no, mejor no, no la quiero dejar plantada…

Yui, condujo a la cocina fue a preparar un té de manzanilla para Ayano, tal vez se tranquilice un poco… de nuevo en la sala Yui se dirigió con Ayano y le entrego el té y le obligo a sentarse

Ayano: Gracias Yui… los nervios se apoderaron de mi jejeje (Ayano una sonrisa sincera)

Yui: Deberías dejar de pensar en eso…

Ayano: Tienes razón Yui, pero creo que con el té no será suficiente

Yui: Entonces... Hare que te olvides por un momento de la cita con Kyoko... (Yui voltea su cabeza hacia Ayano, Yui levanta sus brazos y comienza a mover los dedos de las manos)... Te hare cosquillas

Ayano: N-No te atrevas Yui (Ayano retrocede rápidamente gateando y con un tono de voz un poco preocupado)

Yui: No tienes escapatoria Ayano (Yui se levanta corre hacia Ayano y le comienza a hacer cosquillas) Ayano: Jajajaja... Yui... Detente... Jajaja (Ayano se retorcía, mientras que Yui solo se reía)

Yui: Jejeje te ves muy tierna

Yui viendo que Ayano se empezó a reír, le gustó mucho esa expresión en el rostro de la tsundere, siguió haciéndole cosquillas, de alguna manera Ayano se logró voltear y empujar a Yui quedando esta última acostada, Ayano fue tras Yui, se acostó sobre ella y agarro los brazos de Yui, para que no siguiera haciéndole cosquillas y no se le escapara. Ayano no pudo evitar sonrojarse al quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro de Yui estaban, no se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado, como había llegado hasta ese momento, Yui solo se le queda mirando algo sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero no le incomodaba más bien lo disfrutaba.

Mente de Yui: ¿Desde cuándo Ayano tiene el pelo tan hermosos?... Se ve muy bonita sonrojada… ahhh que me está pasando ¿Desde cuándo estoy pensando de esa manera a Ayano?

Mente de Ayano: ¿Desde cuándo Yui tiene unos ojos tan lindos? ….. AHHHHH ¡¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo?!...

Yui: P-P-Perdón… por hacerte cosquillas… no fue mi intención (Yui voltea hacia otro lado, con una sombra azul en su rostro)

Ayano: E-E-En realidad me gusto un poco… eso me ayudo a calmarme (Ayano se sonrojo un poco y volteo al lado contrario del que estaba viendo Yui, no quería que la viera en ese estado)

Yui: ¿En verdad Ayano?

Ayano: Claro que si Yui...

Yui: E-E-emm b-bueno A-Ayano p-podrías soltarme

Ayano: L-Lo siento, se me había olvidado (Ayano se mueve para que Yui se volviera a mover)

Yui: Gracias (Yui se sentó)

Ayano: Y pues… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana cuándo yo no este? (Ayano se sienta a un lado de Yui)

Yui: Pues estaba pensando en ir a la casa de Chinatsu un rato y como a la pm regresar para que no estés sola

Ayano: Esta bien pero ¿Porque te preocupas por mí? puedo cuidarme sola

Yui: Eres mi amiga y quiero protegerte, ayudarte y acompañarte en las buenas y en las malas

Ayano: Yui… y pues como

Mente de Ayano: No pense que Yui, me tuviera tanto aprecio

Ayano: ¿A qué hora te marcharas?

Yui: Como a las 3:25 pm y tu ¿A qué hora te iras?

Ayano: A pues a las… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Toshino Kyoko no me dijo! …

Yui: Hay no… ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar a Kyoko decirte a qué hora se encontraran?, tuvo mucho tiempo para avisarte

Ayano: Tranquila Yui, deja que le pregunto a Toshino Kyoko (Ayano saco su celular y comienza a escribirle un mensaje a Kyoko) "Toshino Kyoko se te olvido decirme ¿A qué hora nos encontraremos?" y enviar

Kyoko: "Perdón, perdón Aya-chan es que tengo amnesia, jajaja XD, nos vemos 4:35 pm, nos vemos mañana"

Yui: ¿Y qué te contesto Ayano?

Ayano: Me dijo que nos veremos a las 4:35 pm

Yui: Bueno ¿Qué tal si terminamos los deberes?

Ayano: Claro

La tsundere y la chica gamer sacaron sus cuadernos y libros, comenzaron a hacer los deberes cuándo finalmente los terminaron, prepararon la comida, platicaban de diferentes temas, ya se habían empezado a llevarse mejor, entendían perfectamente, ya no eran como en la secundaria con esos momentos tan silenciosos e incomodos habían cambiado, pero bueno volviendo al tema, terminaron de preparar la comida e iniciaron a comer, más tarde lavaron los trastes sucios; posteriormente jugaron videojuegos ya eran aproximadamente como las 10:54 pm, prepararon los futones y se dispusieron a dormir, una que otra vez se dormían juntas, pero no termino siento un hábito.

Al día siguiente Ayano, fue la primera que se había despertado como a las 7:45 pm, Yui estaba dormida como un bebe, Ayano no se pudo resistir así que se levantó busco celular y le tomo una foto, después de eso Ayano se le ocurrió la idea de preparar el desayuno, para su amiga, posteriormente de haber acabado de cocinar un rico arroz, al llevar los platos de arroz a la mesa de estar, en ese preciso momento Yui se despertó

Yui: Huele muy rico… (Yui se levanta) Buenos días Ayano (Yui se tallaba sus ojos con ambas manos para que finalmente se despertara)

Ayano: Buenos días Yui, el desayuno está listo ven siéntate ya está listo…

Yui: Gracias

Yui y Ayano se sentaron juntas para desayunar

Yui: ¿Estas lista para tu gran día?

Ayano: Eso creo, pero…

Yui: Pero… ¿Qué?

Ayano: Nada olvídalo

Yui: Ayano… puedes confiar en mí

Ayano: Es que… qué tal si no me corresponde

Yui: No lo creo, ya que eres bonita, inteligente, con un buen cuerpo y mucho más

Ayano: Yui… Gracias por tu apoyo

Yui: No hay de qué y por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas despierta?

Ayano: Como unos 12 minutos más o menos

Yui: Qué bueno que no te hice esperar mucho

Ayano: No te preocupes… y por cierto te ves muy tierna cuándo duermes… hasta te tome una foto (Ayano saca su celular y busca la foto y se la muestra a Yui)

Yui: Ayano… ¿Acaso quieres más cosquillas?

Ayano: NO… Claro que no, pero te ves muy tierna… ¿Me dejas conservarla? (Ayano hace una cara muy tierna)

Yui: …mmm… ¿Ehhh?... Está bien Ayano consérvala pero no se la enseñes a nadie más

Ayano: Entendido Yui

Yui: Oye Ayano...

Ayano: ¿Que pasa Yui?

Yui: Tú crees que le tengamos que decir ya a nuestras amigas sobre que hemos vivido juntas durante un tiempo

Ayano: pues no se Yui... Pues las cosas como que serían más sencillas si les contamos... Pero si le decimos a Yoshikawa-san ¿No malinterpretaría las cosas entre nosotras dos?

Yui: Pues tal vez... Solo si le explico todo me entienda...

Ayano: Pues si quieres puedes decirle

Yui: Pues gracias, pero voy a esperar en el momento perfecto

Ayano: Pues sí, no tenemos por qué apresurar las cosas

Yui: Gracias por comprenderme, ¿Pero le decimos a Kyoko o que hacemos? la única que sabe es Chitose

Ayano: Pues yo creo que Toshino Kyoko es de confianza aunque a veces sea algo tonta pero es sincera

Yui: Pues le dices tú o no quieres

Ayano: Emm...Le digo yo

Yui: Ahora de donde vino eso

Ayano: Solo pienso que es necesario para perder un poco de miedo

Yui: Es bueno quitarse el miedo solo que poco a poco, no te sobre esfuerces, con el tiempo te podrás comportar normalmente con Kyoko al igual que cuando estás conmigo

Ayano: Pues si solo que es un poco complicado

Yui: Como te digo te acostumbraras

Desde ese momento el resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente platicaron, jugaron, etc se bañaron y se vistieron a su propio estilo Yui se puso un short, una blusa de color verde, unos tenis deportivos de color blanco, mientras que Ayano se puso una falda de color rosa, unos blusa de color blanca, junto con un suéter de color azul cielo muy ligero, unos calcetines de color amarillo y unos zapatos de color blancos.

Faltaban alrededor de 42 minutos para la cita de Ayano; La tsundere estaba de nuevo dando vueltas en la mesa de estar, no paraba de dar vueltas con sus manos en la cabeza

Ayano: Ahí no... Yui los ataques de nervios han regresado... ¿Qué hago Yui que tal si lo arruino? Hay no que hago...

Yui: Cálmate Ayano...

Ayano: Es inevitable no puedo parar (Yui se dirige hacia Ayano y le da un abrazo, se haber a su oído y le dice algo)

Yui: Ayano... Tranquilízate, por favor no creo que lo arruines, tú eres perfecta

Ayano: Yui...(Ayano le regresa el abrazo a Yui, pero con más fuerza, siguieron en esa misma posición durante un largo momento, al finalizar su abrazo Yui beso la mejilla de Ayano)

Ayano: ¡Kyaaaaa Yui ¿De dónde vino eso?!

Yui: Lo siento, no se p-pero...c-como que sentí el impulso de hacerlo (Yui se rasca la mejilla con el dedo índice, estando un poco avergonzada)

Ayano: ... (Ayano se queda un poco sorprendida y no le responde al respecto)

Yui: Emm... Emm bueno deja que voy por algo a la cocina y después de eso me marchare

Ayano: ¿Qué clase de cosa?...

Yui: Por unas fresas

Ayano: Supongo que son para Yoshikawa-san

Yui: Pues si (Yui se dirige a la cocina por una pequeña bolsa de fresas en la nevera y las saco y las guardo en su pequeña bolsa y sale de la cocina)

Yui: Bueno ya me tengo que ir Ayano , que te valla bien en tu cita

Yui: Igualmente

Cuando Yui se disponía a salir del apartamento, se encontraba a unos pocos pasos para llegar a la puerta algo le impidió el paso, era Ayano, la abrazo por detrás por la cintura y le dijo algo

Ayano: Cuídate y regresa pronto a casa te estaré esperando, en cuanto llegue

Yui: ... Ohhh (Yui hizo una pequeña sonrisa aunque Ayano no la pudo ver)… Bueno adiós

Ayano: Adiós (Ayano dejo de abrazar a Yui)

Yui se había marchado de su apartamento teniendo en objetivo llegar con Chinatsu. Finalmente Yui habia llegado a la casa de Chinatsu, Yui estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero de nuevo interrumpieron la acción que estaba realizando y se volteo al instante

Chinatsu: Yuiiii (Chinatsu abraza con fuerza a Yui y le da un beso)

Yui: (Yui corresponde el beso de Chinatsu, pero esta última se despega de los labios de Yui) Chinatsu: ¿Qué haces por aquí Yui?

Yui: Solo quería darte una pequeña sorpresa viniendo a tu casa y pasar el resto de la tarde por aquí

Chinatsu: Ohhh Yui... Que tierno (A Chinatsu le comenzaron a brillar sus ojos por la notica y se le queda mirando fijamente a Yui)

Yui: acaso quieres que te de un beso jejeje (Yui le muestra una pequeña sonrisa a Chinatsu) Chinatsu: Claro que si

Yui rodea las caderas de Chinatsu con sus brazos, la peli rosa rodea el cuello de Yui con sus brazos, Yui se acerca poco a poco con Chinatsu, hasta que finalmente la distancia entra las dos desaparece, un pequeño y dulce beso se habían dado, duraron en esa posición durante unos 30 segundos, hasta que Yui se quería deshacer del beso que había iniciado, pero Chinatsu no se lo permitía ya no lo podía soportar y la alejo de ella.

Yui: Ahh... Ahh... Perdón pero ya no podía más... (Yui estaba intentando de calmar su corazón tan agitado)

Chinatsu: No yo lo siento yo me emocione demás

Yui: No te preocupes pero me permites entrar a tu casa

Chinatsu: Claro, Yui (Chinatsu abre la puerta) Pasa por favor Yui, estás en tu casa

Yui: Gracias, perdón por la intromisión, por cierto que andabas haciendo allá a fuera (Yui se quitaba los zapatos)

Chinatsu: Fui a encaminar un poco a Akari-chan (Chinatsu se quita los zapatos)

Yui: Cuando la vuelvas a ver le mandas saludos de mi parte, ya no la he podido ver de nuevo, por favor

Chinatsu: Si, Yui, vamos a mi habitación

Yui: Si, ¿Hay alguien en tu casa? (Yui volteaba de un lado observar bando la casa de Chinatsu)

Chinatsu: No hay nadie mi madre y mi hermana, llegara tarde a la casa... Así que estamos solas (Chinatsu sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso)

Yui: (Yui sube las escaleras) Ohhh bueno por lo menos tendremos privacidad...

Chinatsu: Es una muy buena noticia... Pasa a mi cuarto por favor

Yui: Gracias

Chinatsu: Deja que preparo un poco de té, horita vuelvo

Yui: Claro... (Chinatsu sale de la habitación) Yui observa la habitación de Chinatsu y se sienta en la cama de Chinatsu, la chica gamer saco las fresas de su bolsa y las deja en cajón a un lado de la cama; En eso llego Chinatsu y deja la bandeja de metal con los tés en su mesa de escritorio, agarra los tés cada uno en una diferente mano y le da uno a Yui

Yui: Gracias

Chinatsu: De nada (Chinatsu ve una pequña bolsa de fresas en su cajón a un lado de la cama) Y esas fresas de allí (Chinatsu frunce el ceño y se sienta a un lado de Yui)

Yui: Te las traje para ti... Además vamos a jugar con ellas

Chinatsu: ¿Cómo se supone que las vamos a usar?

Yui: Solo espera... (Yui coloca la taza del té en el buro)... Mira de esta manera (Yui coloca la fresa en la boca de Chinatsu) No te la comas (Yui se acerca a Chinatsu y muerde la fresa y se la come)...mmm...mmm así, ¿Ya entendiste?

Chinatsu: Mmmm... Si Yui... Eres muy romántica

Yui: En realidad no tanto

Chinatsu: Que si

Yui: Que no...(Yui agarra una fresa, la pone dentro de la boca de Chinatsu, se acerca y le da un beso para callarla)

Chinatsu: Mmmm, Yuiiii ¿Porque me callaste?

Yui: No me gusta que me digan así

Chinatsu: Está bien ya no te molesto

Yui: Gracias, bueno vamos a seguir

Chinatsu: Claro

Mientras tanto Ayano se encontraba de camino hacia el cine, ella estaba pensando en que hacer o saber que decirle a Kyoko

Mente de Ayano: Hay no que vergüenza... Este día tenía que llegar tan rápido... ¿Cuál era la película vería con Toshino Kyoko y yo?... Ahh ya me acorde era de "Mirakurun el regreso" o algo así me había dicho... (Ayano con tan sólo pensar en Toshino Kyoko se sonrojaba).

Ayano iba a dar la vuelta hacia la izquierda, pero alguien iba corriendo y chocaron del gran impacto ambas chicas cayeron al suelo.

Ayano: (Ayano se encontraba un poco recostada, se apoyó con sus brazos y con una de ellas se tallo la cabeza) Tetetete... Que dolor... Oye ten más cuidado alguien hubiera salido herido (Ayano levanta un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona con la que había tenido el pequeño accidente) ¡Toshino Kyoko!

Kyoko: Tetetete... (Kyoko se levanta y se soba su cabeza con una de sus manos) Perdón Ayano se me había olvidado algo en mi casa... (Kyoko se agacha un poco y le da la mano para levantarla) Ayano: (Ayano toma la mano de Kyoko) Como siempre tan olvidadiza Toshino Kyoko

Kyoko: Pues la verdad si... Jejeje...

Ayano: Deja que te acompañó a tu casa

Kyoko: Gracias Ayano

Ayano: De nada

Ayano y Kyoko partieron hacia la casa de la rubia

Kyoko: Una pregunta Ayano...

Ayano: ¿Qué cosa Toshino Kyoko?...

Kyoko: No se supone que tú vives en el distrito Yoyogi 4-3-1 ¿Porque estas por aquí?...

Mente de Ayano: ¿Cómo es posible que Toshino Kyoko se allá dado cuenta de eso?...

Ayano: B-Bueno lo que pasa es que...

Kyoko: ¿Fuiste a visitar a alguien o qué?

Ayano: No... Lo que pasa es que...

Kyoko: ¿Qué pasa Ayano?... Dime o te molestare por el resto de tu vida hasta que me digas, no te creas dime por favor

Ayano: Es que estoy viviendo con Yui

Kyoko: ¡¿Que estás viviendo con Yui?! A poco ya terminaron ella y Chinatsu-chan

Ayano: NO ES ESO... Lo que pasa es que estoy viviendo con ella porque mis papas están arreglando algunos asuntos de sus trabajos y pues no los voy a ver durante un tiempo y le pregunte a Yui que si podía quedarme a vivir con ella durante un tiempo y ella me acepto

Kyoko: AHHHH Ya entendí... Pero ¿Porque no me preguntaste a mi? yo te hubiera aceptado en mi casa... mooo (Kyoko hace un gesto gracioso)

Ayano: No quería darte muchos problemas

Kyoko: Más bien yo soy la única que te causa algunos problemas

Ayano: Eso no es del todo cierto, tal vez a veces me causes problemas pero me la me paso muy bien con tus ocurrencias

Kyoko: Ayano... Has hecho sentir bien a Kyoko-sama te daré un abrazo

Ayano: ¡Toshino Kyoko! Eso es muy repentino...

Kyoko: Tranquila, ven acércate (Kyoko se puso enfrente de Ayano, levanto sus brazos hacia el frente y abría y cerraba sus manos)

Ayano: T-Toshino K-Kyoko eso es muy v-vergonzoso

Kyoko: No es nada de que avergonzarse, ven aquí... (Kyoko seguía en la misma posición)

Ayano: N-No... (Ayano da un paso hacia atrás)

Kyoko: (Kyoko da un brinco y abraza a Ayano) Ya no tienes escapatoria buajaja Ayano: ¡T-T-Toshino K-Kyoko! Que estás haciendo

Kyoko: Tu solo sígueme la corriente (Kyoko le susurra al oído a Ayano)

Ayano: Ehhh mmmm ok (Ayano abrazaso a Kyoko por debajo de las axilas)

Kyoko: Jejeje si te gusto el abrazo y eso que tú no querías al principio

Ayano: N-No es cierto

Kyoko: Entonces no importara que te deje de abrazar

Ayano: No por favor quiero estar un momento más

Kyoko: Jejeje he ganado

Duraron ambas chicas en esa posición durante unos pocos minutos

Kyoko: Ayano... No es por arruinar el momento pero... Se nos va a hacer tarde

Ayano: Lo siento me emocione un poco

Kyoko: Pues se nota...mejor vamos rápido

Ayano: Si

Kyoko: Ayano me acabo de dar cuenta de...

Ayano: ¿De qué?

Kyoko: De que ya no llamas a Yui por "Funami-san" ahora la llamas por su primer nombre

Ayano: Pues en el momento en que me mude a la casa de Yui me dijo que de ahora en adelante la llamara por su primer nombre

Kyoko: Mooo Aya-chan, porque a Yui si y a mí no (Kyoko vuelve a hacer la misma cara graciosa)

Ayano: Pues es normal que ya me halla acostumbrado vivimos juntas

Kyoko: Mooo entonces llámame por mi primer nombre

Ayano: ¿Porque Toshino Kyoko?

Kyoko: Hazlo te lo ruego (Kyoko se arrodilla enfrente de Ayano, junto sus dos manos y miraba fijamente a Ayano)... Por favor

Ayano: E-Está bien pero... Ponente de pie no quiero verte así (Ayano le da la mano a la rubia para que se pare)

Kyoko: Gracias jejeje de nuevo me he salido con la mía

Ayano: Si, si lo que digas Toshino Kyoko

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Bueno este es el capítulo de la semana espero que les allá gustado, perdón por la demora tuve unos pequeños problemas (Que todavía los tengo) y pues no pude subir el capítulo y también me quiero volver a disculpar por qué en el primer capítulo dije que el fic sería contada desde el punto de vista de Yui y pues casi no hay muchas situaciones en las que se le vea dando su opinión, así que lo intentare. También les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes creare otro fic de YuixAyano solo que este es un poco diferente envés de que Yui sea mujer será hombre... Sé que es algo loco algo que nos es normal pero pues cuándo no puedo dormir a veces pienso en variaaarias cosas; No sé cuándo lo voy a comenzar, pero les diré en un próximo capítulo.**

 **Cuídense **y nos vemos luego.****

 **PD. Los comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, queridos lectores, espero que estén teniendo un agradable día; Este es el capítulo de la semana espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos en un rato.**

 **Pero sin antes agregue algo :3. Espero que lo disfruten y se den cuenta de que es**

* * *

Kyoko y Ayano fueron a una heladería antes de llegar al cine, tenia unos cuantos minutos libres así que lo aprovecharon.

Empleada: Muy buenas tardes, bienvenidas a "Yogorino" ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Kyoko: ¿Ayano de que sabor vas a querer tu helado?

Ayano: A mí me gustaría de vainilla y fresa

Kyoko: Entonces señorita me podrías dar dos conos de helado uno de vainilla y fresa, y el otro de chocolate

Empleada: En un momento se los traeré

Ayano y Kyoko: Gracias

En unos momentos después la empleada regreso

Empleada: Aquí están sus helados, son 50 yenes

Ayano: (Ayano saco una pequeña bolsa con dinero para pagar, pero Kyoko se le adelanto y ella pago por las dos)

Kyoko: Yo invito Ayano…Tome, muchas gracias

Empleada: Gracias a ustedes, que disfruten los helados y tengan un bonito día (La empleada hace una pequeña reverencia)

Ayano y Kyoko sale de la heladería

Ayano: Toma, Toshin- Kyoko la mitad del dinero del que pagaste, por los helados

Kyoko: Ya te dije que nouu ya pague yo

Ayano: Ten (Ayano levantaba su mano hacía Kyoko)

Kyoko: Olvidalo (Kyoko le da una pequeña provada su helado) Mmmm… Está muy rico el helado (Kyoko trata de que Ayano olvide el asunto del dinero)

Ayano: Haber (Ayano provo un poco del helado) Mmmm… Es cierto está my sabroso

Rápidamente Ayano y Kyoko terminaron su helado. Mientras caminaban ambas miraron a lo lejos una pequela cabina de fotos.

Kyoko: Mira Ayano una cabina de fotos, vamos a tomarnos unas fotos (Kyoko toma la mano de Ayano y la tira de su brazo)

Ayano: T-Toshino- Kyoko suéltame, me vas a arrancar el brazo, yo puedo caminar sola

Kyoko: Nel pastel así llegamos más rápido

Ayano: Que me sueltes

Kyoko: Esta bien te suelto… Amargada

Ayano: Gracias... y no soy una amargada

Kyoko: Olvidalo vamos a la cabina antes de que alguien más la use

Ayano: No exageres Toshin- Kyoko no hay muchas personas por aquí

Kyoko: Aun así ven corre rápido (Kyoko daba saltos de felicidad y corría como niña pequeña muy emocionada)

Ayano: Hay voy, hay voy, no me apresures (Ayano y Kyoko ingresaron a la pequeña cabina de fotos)

Después de unos cuantos minutos, abandonaron la cabina.

Ayano; Jejeje…Mira como saliste en esta foto Toshino Kyoko

Kyoko: Jajaja, ¿Te ríes de mi o te ríes conmigo?

Ayano: Ambas

Kyoko: Cielos Ayano-chan, que cruel eres (Kyoko hace un puchero)

Ayano; Jejeje

Kyoko: Y mírate en esta foto, jajaja saliste peor que yo

Ayano: Pero si esta eres tu

Kyoko: No sé de qué me estás hablando (Kyoko desvió la vista hacia su derecha)…Bueno en fin escoge las fotos que más te gusten

Ayano: Será mejor escoger en otro momento, está a punto de empezar la película

Kyoko: No es cierto todavía tenemos tiem- (Kyoko saco su celular para checar la hora y exactamente) ¡¿Queeee?! Vámonos Ayano ya es la hora (Kyoko toma la mano de Ayano y comienza a correr rápidamente)

Ayano: E-Espera un momento Toshin- Kyokooo

* * *

Mientras tanto Yui y Chinatsu.

Chinatsu abrazaba el brazo derecho de Yui y lo aferraba hacía su pecho

Chinatsu: Yui… ¿Qué haces hecho últimamente?

Yui: ¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad?

Chinatsu: Solo para saber que no hay nadie detrás de ti y no te aparten de mi lado

Yui: … Pues yo no creo que te preocupes no hay nadie que me interese además de ti

Chinatsu: Aun así por si acaso

Mente de Yui: Jejeje tanta preocupación, voy a disfrutar de esto

Yui: Bueno la otra vez fui de compras por los víveres

Chinatsu: ¿Qué más?

Yui: Después compre un nuevo videojuego y unos cuantos manga…mmm… ¿Qué más me ha pasado? (Yui pensó la pequeña mentira), Ahh el otro día, una compañera de mi salón de clases se me declaro, me beso y le dije que -

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu rápidamente dejo de abrazar a Yui, se levantó de su cama, miró fijamente a Yui y le comenzó a gritar) ¿QUE TE BESARON?, ¿QUIEN FUE LA ZORRA QUE TE BESO?

Mente de Yui: WOW, no me esperaba esa reacción de Chinatsu, ¿ahora qué hago?

Chinatsu: TE ESTOY HABLANDO YUI ¿QUIÉN TE BESO?

Yui: Tranquilízate Chinatsu, no es para tanto… (Yui se sienta al borde de la cama y se queda mirando a Chinatsu)

Chinatsu: ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?

Yui: Enserio tranquilízate

Chinatsu: ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR?

Yui: Chinatsu olvídalo fue una broma

Chinatsu: ¿Una broma?

Yui: Si… todo lo que te acabo de decir es mentira

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero no le agrado la mentira de Yui) ¿CÓMO QUE FUE MENTIRA? (Chinatsu cruzo sus brazos)

Yui: Solo quería hacerte una pequeña broma no pensé que te fueras a alterar tan fácilmente… perdón

Chinatsu: ufff… te perdono pero… NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESE TIPO DE BROMAS ¿ENTENDIDO?

Yui: Lo que tú digas

Mente de Yui: WOW… En serio no me esperaba esa expresión de Chinatsu… qué bueno que no me ha gustado otra chica…

Yui: Ven regresa acuéstate de nuevo (Yui se disponía a tomar la mano de Chinatsu, pero la peli rosa no lo permitió) ¿Qué te pasa Chinatsu?

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu cruza los brazos) ¿Cómo me lo puedes preguntar? Esa broma de mal gusto me sigue molestando

Yui: Perdón, no pensé que te fueras a comportar de esa forma, ándale acuéstate de nuevo

Chinatsu: No…

Yui: (Yui tomo desprevenida a Chinatsu, tiro de sus brazos y la abraza) Enserio, no fue mi intención (Yui tomo el mentón de Chinatsu, la acerco hacia sus labios y le dio un breve beso)

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu bajo un poco la cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello, la peli rosa se queda mirando fijamente y se dispuso a hacerle un chupetón a Yui)

Yui: ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo Chinatsu?!

Chinatsu: …

Yui: Contéstame

Chinatsu no le respondía a Yui, paso unos cuantos segundos y Chinatsu se separa de la chica gamer.

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu se limpia la saliva con su mano) Perdón, solo te hice un chupetón

Yui: ¡Un chupetón!

Chinatsu: Si, mira ven (Chinatsu toma la mano de Yui y la acerca a un espejo colgado en su habitación)… Ves ahí esta

Yui: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Chinatsu: Solo para que ninguna chica se te acerque. Qué se enteren que estás conmigo y que voy a pelear por ti, no importa cómo.

Yui: Pero… me dejara una marca durante un tiempo, ¿qué se supone que haga?

Chinatsu: No exageres la puedes ocultar con una bandita o una bufanda

Yui: ¿Bufanda? Todavía falta un poco más para el invierno… Bueno… Es el karma… (Yui se rasca la mejilla)Creo que me lo merezco, después de lo que te hice…

Chinatsu: Jeje (Chinatsu se vuelve a tender en la cama) Ven Yui…

Yui: Hay voy (Yui se recuesta a un lado de Chinatsu)

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu abraza a Yui por la cintura) Yui… tú eres mía, si alguien trata de alejarte de mí… no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Yui: Hmf… Ya me imagino, pero si pasa… no le causes peligros a esa chica

Chinatsu: Tal vez… dependiendo de la chica

Yui: Por favor…

Chinatsu: …Esta bien…

Yui: Gracias… (Yui se voltea hasta quedar enfrente del demonio, perdón de la peli rosa)…

Chinatsu: A cambio de (Chinatsu baja lentamente su mano hasta llegar a la parte intima de Yui). Es el costo a cambio de no hacerle daño por si acaso pasa lo de esa chica

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu toma el rostro de Yui con su mano derecha y se acerca poco a poco, hasta eliminar la distancia entra ambas chicas)

La chica gamer y la peli rosa, comenzaron con un pequeño maratón de besos. Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de sus prendas, hasta quedar desnudas.

Chinatsu: Comienza, Yui (Yui se monta sobre Chinatsu)

Yui: No necesitas decírmelo

Chinatsu: Entonces acércate (Chinatsu acerca a Yui a su boca)

A continuación Yui y Chinatsu seguían besándose una y otra y otra vez; Chinatsu se aferraba a la espalda de Yui, está última dejo de besarla y empezó a divertirse con los pechos de Chinatsu, mientras que a uno lo lamia, el otro lo apretaba.

Chinatsu: Eres una tramposa Yui

Yui: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Chinatsu: Te dije cuál era el precio

Yui: Hmf…Eres muy terca… Está bien eres muy ansiosa

Chinatsu se coloca a gatas, mientras que Yui se coloca detrás de ella, levanta su miembro y lo dirige hacía la entrada de la peli rosa. La chica gamer toma de la cintura a Chinatsu y la embiste una y otra vez

Chinatsu: Ahhhh… mmm… a esto me referencia… aaa

Yui: Hmf… Pervertida

Chinatsu: Ahhh… No lo soy…mmm

Yui: Si lo eres

Chinatsu: Ahhh…Ahhh…Mejor calla y continúa… Mmmm…hazlo más salvaje

Yui obedecio a la orden de Chinatsu y la embestida muy salvajemente. Chinatsu no paraba de gemir y gritar lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Yui: Chinatsu…amm… voy a correrme… deja que quite mi pene

Chinatsu: Ahh…No le des importancia, Ahhh… tú sigue

Yui: Como tu digas

Yui continuo, esta ultima sentía una enorme carga de semen en su pene; Finalmente Yui dejo su semilla en la pelirosa.

Chinatsu: Espera un poco… necesito que tú también lo disfrutes

Yui: ¿Huh? (Yui fruncio el ceño)

Chinatsu: Tu solo recuéstate

Yui: (Yui asiente con la cabeza un poco confundida)

Chinatsu dejo de estar a gatas y fue tras el pene de Yui.

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu toma con las dos manos el pene de Yui y lo frota muy suavemente) Mmmm… Lo tienes muy grande (Chinatsu se quedaba viendo el miembro de su novia muy sorprendida y con una mirada lujuriosa) Espero que quepa completamente en mi boca

Yui: ¿C-Cómo que lo vas a poner en tu boca?

Chinatsu: Cielos Yui… Tú crees que jamás me entere sobre el sexo oral. Dejame que tu también lo disfrutes

Yui: …O.O

Simplemente Yui se quedo sin palabras no pudo creer que su novia su piera sobre el sexo oral.

Chinatsu daba unos pequeños y suaves roces sobre el miembro de Yui con su lengua y manos. La pelirosa no se lo pensó dos veces coloca el pene de la chica gamer en su boca, comenzó lamiendo de arriba a abajo el pene de Yui

Yui: Ahhh… (Yui pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Chinatsu)

Chinatsu: Mmm

Yui: Mmm… Ahhh

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu saca la polla y voltea a ver a Yui) ¿Continuo?

Yui: (Yui tenia un leve sonrojo y estaba respirando rápidamente) Mmm… Solo un poco más

Mente de Chinatsu: (Chinatsu vuelve a poner el pene de Yui en sus labios) Tiene un increíble sabor la polla de Yui ¿Por qué no la probe hace tiempo?, me perdí de un gran manjar

Chinatsu no podía parar disfrutaba mucho del miembro de Yui. De tanta exitación Yui volvió a correrse dentro de la boca de la pelirosa. Chinatsu no los desaprovecho y se los comio

Chinatsu: Tiene un gran sabor tu semen Yui (Chinatsu lamia sus dedos manchados de ese liquido blanco)

Yui: No lo sigas comiendo. No es necesario

Chinatsu: No tienes de que preocuparte en realidad lo disfruto mucho… Pero lo disfruto más cuándo esta dentro de mí…

Yui: Pues no pierdas el tiempo metelo

Chinatsu: (Chinatsu situo el pene en su entrada y finalmente se monto sobre Yui.) ¿Te gusta?

Yui: Me gusta

Chinatsu asiende y desciende varias veces. Los pechos de la pelirosa se agitaban de un lado a otro. Era imposible no evitar de mirarlas; Yui levanta su mano y la estruja.

Chinatsu: Te quiero

Yui: Igual yo-

Yui no termino de hablar, fue interrumpida por el celular de la peli rosa

*Ring, Ring*

Mente de Yui y Chinatsu: ¿Quién será la idiota que marco?

Chinatsu: Espera un momento Yui… (Chinatsu se levanta y busca su celular entre su ropa)… Aquí está… (Chinatsu levanta su celular y lo coloca en su oreja) Bueno…

Akari: Hola Chinatsu-chan, no está por ahí mi libreta de Matemáticas

Chinatsu: ¿Tu libreta?... (Chinatsu voltea a ver a su alrededor)… no aquí no está…mmm… no se la habías prestado a Honoka-chan

Akari: Ahhh, si es cierto… se me había olvidado

Chinatsu: Hay Akari-chan…

Akari: Perdón, Perdón; Espero no hacer interrumpido nada importante

Chinatsu: No te preocupes… no interrumpiste nada importante

Mente de Yui: Pues en realidad si nos interrumpiste en algo se suma importancia…

Akari: Antes de irme… Espero que allas disfrutado lo que hicimos. Tú me obligaste a hacerlo

Chinatsu: A-Adiós (Chinatsu se ruborizo un poco)

 _*Clock*_

Yui: ¿Pensó que se le había olvidado algo está Akari?

Chinatsu: S-Sí, imaginó que se le había olvidado su cuaderno… (Chinatsu se volvió a recostar en su cama)

Yui: Chinatsu… ya casi cumples años

Chinatsu: Lo recordaste, Yui

Yui: ¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar?

Chinatsu: Tienes toda la razón… Ya casi tienes mi regalo

Yui: Está en proceso…

Mente de Yui. ¡¿Cómo que está en proceso… ni siquiera lo he comenzado?!

Chinatsu: ¿Qué es Yui, dime?

Yui: Ya lo sabrás, espera un poco

Chinatsu: Eso, espero

Yui: (Yui estira sus brazos hacia arriba) Creo que es momento de que me valla

Chinatsu: Tan rápido…

Yui: Perdón, pero necesito acabar la tarea. (Yui se levanta, se dirige hacia su ropa y empieza a vestirse)

Mente de Yui: Pues en realidad es una mentira, tengo que empezar a hacer tu regalo

Chinatsu: ¿Es abundante tu tarea?

Yui: Si. No es fácil estar en preparatoria

Chinatsu: Ya me lo imagino

Yui: (Yui termino de vestirse, toma su bolsa y celular)

Chinatsu: Vamos te acompaño, hacia la salida

Yui: A poco, vas a salir, desnuda

Chinatsu: Por supuesto que no, me tomarían como a una prostituta. Solo me voy a poner una bata, luego entro y tomo una ducha. (Chinatsu se dirigio al tocador, tomo una bata de color rosa y volvió a su habitación)

Yui: Jejeje, vamos.

Chinatsu: Si

Yui y Chinatsu bajan las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa

Yui: ¿Chinatsu puedo invitar a alguien a tu fiesta?

Chinatsu: Si no hay ningún problema. Yui, yo preparare algo muy rico para tí y las demás personas que vengan a la fiesta… le pondré mucho empeño

Mente de Yui: ¡No el infierno de nuevo tendre que ir al hospital, al igual que las demás personas!

Yui: (A Yui se le coloca un sombra azul) E-E Lo más prob-bable es que este rico

Chinatsu: ¿Qué cosas dices Yui si todo lo que te hago es delicioso?

Yui: C-Cierto (Chinatsu abre la puerta) Bueno adiós Chinatsu

Chinatsu: Adiós Yui (Chinatsu se acerca a Yui y le da un beso en la mejilla) Jajaja, y perdón por el chupeton

Yui: No le des importancia Adiós (Yui comienza a caminar)

Chinatsu: Adiós, ten cuidado (Chinatsu levanta y agita las manos)

* * *

Volvemos con Ayano y Kyoko.

Kyoko: ¡¿Qué te pareció la película de Mirakurun?! (Kyoko voltea a ver a Ayano, con sus ojos azules saliéndole un pequeño brillo y su tono de voz muy emocionado)

Ayano: ¿A qué se debe esa emoción, por saber mi opinión sobre la película?

Kyoko: Solo es curiosidad y además es muy importante para mí

Ayano: Pues… Hmf… Entretenida

Kyoko: Ese "Hmf", no me convence del todo

Ayano: Es… que no… entendí de que era lo que pasaba…

Kyoko: ¡¿Como que no entendiste la película?!

Ayano: Pues yo… jamás me leí el manga de Mirakurun

Kyoko: ¡¿Cómo que jamás has leído un manga de Mirakurun?! Me va dar un ataque cardiaco (Kyoko pone una mano sobre su pecho y empieza a mover su torso)

Ayano: No exageres Toshin- Kyoko

Ayano: Es normal que no todo el mundo tenga los mismos gustos

Kyoko: Aun así me sorprende, pensé que como siempre platico de Mirakurun y te lleve al Comiket tal vez tú ya sabias perfectamente su argumento, los protagonistas, cuáles eran sus ataques, quienes eran los antagonistas, etc

Ayano: Pues no, no lo he visto

Kyoko: Algún día tendré que ponerte a leer manga de Mirakurun

Ayano: Estaré esperando ese día

Kyoko: (El estómago de Kyoko empezó a realizar un fuerte ruido) Jejeje… ¿No tienes hambre? (Kyoko se rasca la cabeza)

Ayano: Cielos Toshin- Kyok- (Ahora el estómago de Ayano comenzó a realizar el mismo sonido) ¿Eh?

Kyoko: Jajaja, no soy la única, ¿Qué tal si vamos a McDonald?

Ayano: (Ayano le contesta a Kyoko, asintiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa)

Ya en McDonald, Ayano y Kyoko tomaron asiento en una banca cercas de la ventana, con una vista hacia el parque, en él se encontraban niños jugando, unas personas haciendo ejercicio y a unos cuantas parejas de enamoradas.

Ayano: (Ayano voltea a ver a esas parejas de enamoradas)

Mente de Ayano: Que bonito ver a esas chicas con sus parejas. ¿Qué se sentiría estar con Toshin- Kyoko?... De seguro será una muy bonita sensación… Aunque conociéndola, volveria mi vida una completa locura

Kyoko: … ¿Ayano, estas bien? (Kyoko se quedo mirando fijamente a Ayano y a la vez un poco preocupada)

Ayano: …

Kyoko: ¿Ayano? (Kyoko estaba un poco preocupada y pasa una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Ayano)

Ayano: (Ayano agita su cabeza y voltea ver a Kyoko) P-Perdón estaba pensando en algunos trabajos que no he terminado

Kyoko: ¿Estas segura?... ¿No será que acaso estas aburrida por mi compañía?

Ayano: (Ayano agita de un lado al otro sus manos) No, no es nada de eso. Enserio son los trabajos del colegio

Kyoko: Esta bien te creo… Pero te estare vigilando.. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Ayano: Creo que será una hamburguesa regular con queso y de beber una Fanta

Kyoko: Bueno entonces yo pediré Big Wac, una Coca Cola y unas papas fritas

Ayano: No es mucho para ti

Kyoko: Yo se que puedo, no me subestimes

Ayano: Haber como te las arreglas tienes un apetito de cerdo.

Kyoko: No me digas así, yo soy una princesa

Ayano: No me digas, no me había dado cuenta

Kyoko: Pues ahora lo sabes jojojo

Ayano: Señorita podría acercarse

Empleada: Con mucho gusto, ¿Qué se les apetece?

Ayano: Bueno a mí una hamburguesa regular y una Fanta

Kyoko: Y a mí una Big N' Tasty, una Coca Cola y una papas fritas

Empleada: En un momento se los entregare (La empleada emprende su camino hacia la cocina)

Ayano: No ibas a encargar una BigWac

Kyoko: Se me olvido… (Kyoko pone na mano en su nuca)

Ayano: ¿Cómo que se te olvido, si paso hace un momento?

Kyoko: Soy una chica llena de sorpresas

Ayano: No lo dudo

La señorita no tardo demasiado en traerles la orden a ambas chicas

Empleada: Aquí esta lo que ordenaron (La empleada pone la comida, las bebidas y las papas fritas en la mesa) Espero que lo disfruten

Ayano y Kyoko: Gracias (La señorita se va de ese lugar)

Después de unos 20 minutos, terminaron de comer.

Kyoko: Ahhhhh (Kyoko acaricia un poco su estómago)… Estuvo muy rico y estoy muy satisfecha, que te pareció la comida

Ayano: Si estuvo muy rico. Pero no te comportes así las personas pensaran mal de ti

Kyoko: No me importa lo que piensen de mi los demás yo estoy muy orgullosa de como soy

Ayano: Pues es bueno que estés orgullosa de ti; pero trata de ser un poco más responsable y educada

Kyoko: Para que, estoy mejor así

Ayano: Se nota que jamás maduraras

Kyoko: Ni que fuera verdura

Ayano: Jajaja… Pensándolo mejor permanece así… eres muy divertida

Kyoko: Hay, Ayano-chan me alagas mucho

Ayano: No te estoy elogiando

Kyoko: No te resistas. Yo se que soy un gran modelo a seguir para las nuevas generaciones

Ayano: Más bien arruinarias a las nuevas generaciones… Y por cierto Toshin—Kyoko ¿No me habias dicho que me querias dar algo?

Kyoko: Cierto, cierto, cierto. (Kyoko busca entre su pequeña bolsa un objeto) Era esto…

Ayano: (Ayano toma el objeto) ¡¿Qué es esto, como que pastillas para el mal aliento?!

Kyoko: Jajajajajaja… Perdón era una pequeña broma

Ayano: -_- No fue gracioso

Kyoko: Claro que sí lo fue

Ayano: Bueno… Debo admitirlo, un poco gracioso… Jajajaja. Ya enserio ¿que era lo que querias?

Kyoko: (Kyoko guarda el frasco de pastillas y saca otra cosa) Bueno era esto… (Kyoko extiende su brazo) Ten te lo regalo

Ayano: (Ayano levanto su brazo y toma el pequeño objeto) Ohhh. Una estrella, que bonita.

Kyoko: La puedes colocar en tu celular, en tus llaves, en tu mochila o como quieras

Ayano: ¿Estas segura de querer regalarmela?

Kyoko: Si

Ayano: Gracias (Ayano guarda la estrella en una de sus bolsas de la falda)

Kyoko: Denalga (Kyoko busca su celular y mira la hora) Ya son las 7:45 pm. Creo que es momento de finalizar la cita

NT: El denalga fue apropósito

Ayano: Yo también lo creo

Kyoko y Ayano, se dirigieron hacia el cajero pagaron la comida y salieron del McDonald. Caminaron hacia el parque, se sentaron en una banca, escogieron las fotos que más les gustaron y finalmente se despidieron

Ayano: Bueno, gracias Toshin- Kyoko me la pase muy bien.

Kyoko: Denalga… Ayano si algún día necesitas mi ayuda en algo, no se te olvide que puedes contar conmigo

Ayano: (Ayano tuvo un leve sonrojo) S-Si no dudare en pedirte ayuda

Mente de Ayano: No pensé que Toshin—Kyoko le importara tan como para llegar a este punto

Kyoko: Bueno adiós, nos vemos luego

Ayano: Adiós… (Ayano se quedo un poco paralizada)

Ayano había finalizado su cita con la rubia. Así que se dirigio a su hogar con Yui

* * *

Yui: (Ayano abre la puerta principal) Buenas noches Ayano (Yui ve a Ayano y le dedica una sonrisa)

Ayano: Buenas noches Yui.

Yui: Al parecer ya no tienes los mismos nervios que antes. ¿Cómo te fue? (Yui estaba sentada, recortando unas imágenes de ella y la peli rosa y procedia a pegarlas en una cartulina)

Ayano: Yo diría que muy bien. ¿Qué es eso Yui? (Ayano cierra la puerta)

Yui: ¿Qué cosa?, Ahhh; esto es el regalo de Chinatsu, ya queda poco tiempo para su cumpleaños

Ayano: ¿Pues cuándo es su cumpleaños?

Yui: El 6 de Noviembre

Ayano: Ufff... Pues que da muy poco tiempo (Ayano se sienta al lado de Yui) ¿Te ayudo?

Yui: Pues yo creo que si

Ayano: Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Yui: Bueno…yo recorto las imágenes. Por ahí est mi lápiz adhesivo en mi entuche

Ayano: Gracias… (Ayano tomo el estuche de Yui, esculco un poco, lo agarro, destapo y finalmente comienza a pegar las fotos) (Ayano ve de reojo a Yui) ¿Yui?

Yui: ¿Qué sucede Ayano? (Yui voltea a ver a Ayano quedando muy cerca la una de la otra)

Ayano: A…m...s... (Ayano cominza a titubear un poco, parpadear rápidamente y a ruborizarse)

Yui: Ab… (A Yui le pasa lo mismo que Ayano)

Ayano: (Ayano y Yui se voltea a lados contrarios) L-Lo que pasa es que vi algo morado en tu cueño

Yui: E-Esto, es un pequeño chupetón

Ayano: ¿Chupeton? (Ayano voltea a ver a Yui velozmente) ¿Quién te lo formó?

Yui: Fue Chinatsu

Ayano: Pero ¿Para qué?

Yui: Todo fue culpa mía… (Yui coloco una mano sobre su nuca) Le dije una mentira… Se la creyo… Y pues ella me conto que es una forma, por así decirlo que soy de su propiedad

Ayano: Solo por eso

Yui: Sí; Ya luego vere como la continúa. Dame detalles de tu cita

Ayano: Pues básicamente fuimos a comer un helado, nos tomamos unas fotos, vimos la película y finalmente comimos unas hamburguesas en McDonald… Escogimos las fotos y me regalo una pequeña estrella (

Yui: A veces si es muy considerada Kyoko… Hasta se me hace un poco extraño

Ayano: La verdad si es un poco extraño

Yui: Bueno en fin. Pues la pasaste mucho mejor que yo

Ayano: ¿Cómo pasaste el tiempo con Yoshikawa-san?

Yui: Nada fuera de lo común platicamos, comimos, nos dimos unos cuántos besos, hic- (Yui se sonrojo un poco)

Ayano: ¿Huh? (Ayano volteo a ver a Yui y frunce el ceño)

Mente de Yui: Para que dije eso... Eso es demasiado para Ayano, lo más probable es que jamás lo a hecho o que me malinterprete un poco

Yui: O-Olvidalo

Ayano: Mmm… Ok

Yui: ¿En donde pondrás tu estrella?

Ayano: Yo creo… que lo colgare en el celular

Yui: Se vera muy bien

Ayano: Pienso lo mismo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Yui, Cuánto cuesta esa figura del anime de mirakurun?

Yui: Puff pues en realidad no sé… yo creo que unos 1500 yenes por cada figura

Ayano: Pioj… ¿Tanto dinero por una figura?

Yui: En total son como unas...9 figuras

Ayano: Adiós a mi dinero (Ayano se le pone en el rostro una sombra azul)

Yu: No te preocupes por eso solo comprale una figura, con una seria la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ayano: Eso espero

Yui: Si algún día quieres que te acompañame dime

Ayano: ¿Estas segura?

Yui: Si tal vez necesites ayuda en saber en donde conseguir la figura

Ayano: Gracias. ¿Yui si le hablaste a Yoshikawa -san que estoy viviendo contigo?

Yui: (Yui levanta su mano y se golpe levemente el rostro) Lo olvide…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Este es el capítulo de la semana fue un poco largo, pero yo se que lo disfrutaron mucho aunque demasiado YuixChinatsu, espero que les allá gustado.**

 **Por cierto me gusto que les allá agradado la idea del fic que estoy planeando crear; espero que les guste tanto como este.**

 **Otra cosa si querían más acción entre Yui y Chinatsu…:3 Son unos cochinones *.*7u7… No sé crean si yo fui la que creo esta escena en el fic… jajajaja...Pero esperan más la escena entre Yui y Ayano. Ya faltan queda poco se los aseguro… solo como unos 3, 4 o 5 caps**

 **Ya me imagino sus caras diciendo, todavía falta mucho, jajajaja perdón. Pues la verdad tal vez si sea más o menos en esos caps; No estoy segura…Luego les digo de forma discreta…**

 **Antes de irme, perdón de nuevo por tardarme en puclicar el capitulo… Es que soy de esas personas que se distraen fácilmente y pues… me quedo horas viendo videos, en el face, etc…hasta último momento me acuerdo de que tenia que seguir escribiendo la historia… jeje**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios enserio me gusta leerlos y me sacan una esto ha sido todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores, espero que estén teniendo un buen día, tarde o noche. Este es el cap de la semana, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Era el día del cumpleaños de Chinatsu, Yui ya estaba preparada para dirigirse a su casa; tenía el regalo de Chinatsu en una bolsa un poco grande. La única que faltaba para partir era Ayano.

Yui. Ayano ya vámonos

Ayano. ¿A dónde? (Ayano frunce el ceño)

Yui. A la fiesta

Ayano. Pero no me invitaron

Yui. Pues yo podía invitar a alguien y te escogido a ti

Ayano. Como se te ocurre avisarme hasta ahora

Yui. Pensé que ya te lo había mencionado.

Ayano. Pues no me lo dijiste... (Ayano lo dijo en un tono un tanto frustrado)…Será mejor que no valla

Yui. Pues no tienes opción, ya se lo hice saber a Chinatsu que irías

Ayano. Ufff... ¿A qué hora inicia la fiesta?

Yui. Chinatsu hace un par de días atrás me dijo que a las 3.30. Así que ya comenzó hace 25 minutos

Ayano. ¡Ya es muy tarde! (Ayano coloco sus manos sobre su rostro)

Ayano fue corriendo hacia el buro, tomo un poco de ropa y se cambió en el tocador.

Yui. ¿Ya estas lista Ayano? (Yui alzo la voz un poco)

Ayano. Espera, espera

Ayano daba unos pequeños saltos para no caerse ya que se estaba poniendo unas calcetas, en uno de los varios saltos que dio se le doblo el pie, estaba a punto de caerse pero, Yui fue a su rescate, se colocó enfrente de ella e impidió su caída.

Yui. Ten más cuidado, para la próxima (Yui le regala una pequeña sonrisa). Te lo vuelvo a preguntar estas lista

Ayano. (Ayano le contesta asintiendo con la cabeza)

Yui. Entonces vamos

* * *

De camino hacia la casa de la pelirosa

Ayano. Cielos Yui, de viste decirme mucho antes sobre la fiesta. No pude escoger bien la ropa por la prisa

Yui. Enserio pensé que ya te lo había dicho

Ayano. Entonces porque estas sonriendo

Yui. Es que me acorde de un chiste muy gracioso

Ayano. (Ayano entre cierra los ojos y mira a Yui). Que mentira

Yui. Bueno lo hice a propósito, fue un poco gracioso, verte de un lado a otro corriendo

Ayano. Pmf... Enserio debiste avísame, me hubiera vestido mejor

Yui. (Yui detiene a Ayano, toma su mano, le da unas unas cuentas vueltas y termina envuelta en los brazos de Yui) Yo creo que te ves increíble

Ayano. ¿Qué haces?

Yui. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad

Ayano. (Ayano se sonroja un poco). Me podrías soltar por favor

Yui. No

Ayano. ¿Por qué?

Yui. Me siento muy cómoda

Ayano. Suéltame

Yui. Ok. Solo te dije la verdad

* * *

Ayano y Yui habían llegado a la casa de la pelirosa

Yui. (Yui levanto su mano, la hizo puño, se disponía a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo) Ayano...

Ayano. ¿Si?

Yui. (Yui comenzó a hablar con un tono serio) Si Chinatsu te ofrece algo de comida... recházala...

Ayano. ¿Por qué?

Yui. ...Terminaras en un hospital

Ayano. Exageras Yui

Yui. No es ningún juego Ayano... es la verdad

Ayano no le dio mucha importancia lo que había dicho la chica gamer. Yui prosiguió con su acción y le abrió un chica pelisroja

Akari. Oh hola Yui-chan y Suguira-sempai

Ayano. Hola Akasa-san

Yui. Hola Akari, por lo que veo llevas tiempo aquí

Akari. Si como unos 40 minutos. Bienvenidas, pasen

Ayano. Gracias

Yui y Ayano ingresaron a la casa y se quitaron los zapatos.

Yui. En un momento vuelvo, dejare el regalo en la habitación de Chinatsu. No tardo estaré a tu lado

Ayano. No es necesario, Yui

Akari. Yo puedo ir. Tú acompaña a Suguira-sempai

Yui. ... (Yui mira a Ayano, accede a la petición de Akari y le entrega la bolsa). Ten, gracias por tu ayuda

Akari. De nada

Yui. Vamos, Ayano. (Yui toma a Ayano por el hombro y la acerca a ella)

Ayano. Si... (Ayano coloca sus brazos en frente de ella y entre laza sus dedos)

Ayano y Yui se sentaron en un pequeño sofá e iniciaron una pequeña conversación

Ayano. Escúpelo. A qué se debe tanta preocupación por mí

Yui. Por nada solo lo quiero hacer

Ayano. Ya te habían dicho que eres muy mala mintiendo

Yui. Como sabes que es una mentira

Ayano. No tiene lógica

Yui. ¿Cómo que lógica?

Ayano. Por que, como es posible que no te preocupes por mí, además de que no te quieres separarte de mí

Yui. No tengo la menor idea

Ayano. Algún día me lo dirás o te obligare

Yui. Lo dudo

Ayano. Ya lo veremos-

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu toma la mano de Yui) Ven Yui, quiero presentarte a mis amigas

Yui. Pero estoy hablando con Ayano-

Ayano. No te preocupes por mí, ve

Yui. En un momento regreso

Yui y Chinatsu se dirigieron a un pequeño grupo de chicas. De un momento para el otro Chinatsu hace que el brazo de Yui haciendo que le recorra por el cuello.

Yui. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Chinatsu. Nada

Chinatsu. Hola chicas, aquí está mi novia Yui

Yui. Hola

Chicas. Hola

Chinatsu. Yui, ellas son Mako y Kayo

Yui. Mucho gusto Mako-san y Kayo-san

Mako. Chinatsu-chan nos ha hablado mucho de usted Funamisan

Yui. Enserio Yui hablo en un tono avergonzado

Kayo. Sí, todo el tiempo no dejaba de hablarnos cosas buenas sobre usted

Yui. Eeee pues no sé qué decir (Yui tuvo un muy leve sonrojo) Para que les hablaste de mí

Chinatsu. Es como una forma de expresar mi amor por ti

Yui. Gracias, pero no era necesario. (Yui lo dijo susurrando). Fue un gusto conocerlas a ambas nos vemos luego

Kayo y Mako. Igualmente nos vemos luego

Yui. (Yui toma la mano de Chinatsu y la aleja un poco de sus amigas). Chinatsu para que les dijiste de mí. Tú sabes que no me gusta eso

Chinatsu. Perdón pero hace un par de meses me sentía aburrida, mis amigas se acercaron a mí, tocamos el tema de las novias y de la nada ya había hablado completamente todo de ti

Yui. Todo...

Chinatsu. Si... todo...

Yui. ...(Yui suspiro)... mejor me voy de aquí

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu detiene a Yui poniéndose enfrente de ella) Perdón, perdón, perdón. No lo volveré a hacer

Yui. Más te vale que esto no se vuelva repetir... si no te castigare

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu hace una sonrisa lujuriosa). De qué manera

Yui. Eso tú ya lo sabes. (Yui beso a Chinatsu)

Chinatsu. Mmm que interesante

Yui. Mejor tranquilízate que luego te excitas de más

Chinatsu. Mira quien habla

Yui. Lo admito estoy igual

Chinatsu. Eso se notaba se te erecto

Yui. (Chinatsu toca la entre pierna de Yui con su rodilla) Pervertida

Chinatsu. Y que le paso a mi obsequio

Yui. Le dije a Akari que dejara en tu habitación

Chinatsu. Entonces en unos momentos voy a ir a ver el regalo

Yui. Yo volveré de nuevo con Ayano. A este paso tú querrás tener sexo

Chinatsu. Como si tú no quisieras Yui. Yo iré con mis amigas. Espero que me sorprendas (Yui se dirigió con Ayano)

Mientras tanto Chinatsu y sus amigas

Chinatsu. Chicas ¿Que les pareció Yui?

Kayo. Pues era como me la imaginaba y tu Mako

Mako. Igual yo... solo que había pensado que como Funamisan estaba a un lado de esa chica pelivioleta creí que era su novia

Chinatsu. ¿Quién? (Chinatsu voltea a ver a Yui y Ayano) ¿Suguira-sempai?

Mako. Si

Chinatsu. Son solo amigas... solo que se han llevado muy bien antes no era así

Kayo. Si fuera tu mejor vigilaba a mi novia... solo por precaución

Chinatsu. No lo sé... (Chinatsu se queda mirando brevemente a Yui y Ayano)... tal vez siga tu consejo

Mako. Kayo acompáñame, vamos por más refresco

Kayo. Si (Mako y Kayo se fueron a la cocina)

Kyoko. ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! Chinachu (Kyoko se abalanza hacia Chinatsu)

Chinatsu. Aléjate de mí se me pegara lo estúpida (Chinatsu empujaba a Kyoko)

Kyoko. Buu Chinachuu eres muy mala (Kyoko hace un buchero)

Chinatsu. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así

Kyoko. Pues me entra por la oreja izquierda y sale por la izquierda

Chinatsu. Ni siquiera te entro en tu cabeza de hormiga

Kyoko. Soy un cazo especial... y aparte tú siempre estarás en mi corazón hasta mira mi blusa

Kyoko tenía puesta una blusa debajo del suéter en la que aparecía en ella, Chinatsu en un corazón y una frase "Te amo Chinatsu, feliz cumpleaños"

Chinatsu. ¿Que se supone que es eso? (Chinatsu se le coloco una sombra azul en el rostro)

Kyoko. Es mi regalo de mí para ti. (Kyoko saca de la nada otra blusa). Mira aquí tengo la tuya

Chinatsu. Pero aquí apareces tú

Kyoko. Es para que demostremos nuestra gran amistad

Chinatsu. ...Ok

Kyoko. Y Yui y Akari

Chinatsu. Yui se encuentra acompañada de Suguira-sempai y Akari creo que está en el tocador o en la cocina... bueno en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea

Kyoko. No sabía que habías invitado a Ayano

Chinatsu. Yo no la invite fue Yui

Kyoko. Yui se está volviendo toda una lokilla no quería dejar sola a Ayano

Chinatsu. Por favor no la compares contigo. Ella ni está a punto de tener tu actitud. A que te refieres con lo de "no quería dejarla sola"

Kyoko. ¿A caso no te lo ha dicho Yui?

Chinatsu. ¿De qué?

Kyoko. Debes de prestar más atención de lo que hace tu novia. Ella y Ayano han estado viviendo juntas

Chinatsu. ¡¿QUEEE, COMO, CUANDO?! (Chinatsu comienza a estrujar a Kyoko en busca de respuestas)

Kyoko. Awww, detente, detente me duele.

Chinatsu. Perdón, pero quiero respuestas

Kyoko. Te perdono. A cambio de un beso.

Chinatsu. ¿Acaso quieres morir joven?

Kyoko. Solo era una broma no te lo tomes a pecho. Por lo que me dijo Ayano fue porque básicamente sus padres se tenían que ir del país por un tiempo por lo de sus trabajos... ¿Enserio no te lo conto?

Chinatsu. No… tengo que hablar con ella

Kyoko. Oye Chinachuu, cambiando de tema ¿porque no estás pasando el tiempo con Yui?

Chinatsu. No se quiere alejar de Suguira-sempai

Kyoko. No será que ya te está dejando de querer

Chinatsu. T-Tu lo crees

Kyoko. Un poco, siempre pasan cosas inesperadas, en la villita del señor

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu se en triste y agacha la cabeza)

Mente de Kyoko. Ya hice mi maldad jajaja ahora me voy

Kyoko. Bueno, ya me voy con Yui-nyaa y Ayano

Chinatsu. S-si

Mente de Chinatsu. Primero Mako y Kayo, y ahora Kyoko-sempai

* * *

Desde ese momento la fiesta transcurrió normalmente. Chinatsu casi mata Yui por un pequeño "postre" que le había preparado con mucho cariño, pero por su bienestar Yui le dijo que lo comería en casa. Por parte de Kyoko no paraba de hacer el ridículo enfrente de tantas chicas las cuales se reían de ella. Comieron unas cuantas botanas y una especie "Yakisoba" podrida que muy pocas lo probaron. Jugaron, juegos como el de la botella, verdad o reto, 7 minutos en el paraíso, guiño del asesino, mamar y soplar, etc.

Nota. Válgame la redundancia Jugaron juegos pinche dilema que me eché

Un par de horas después varias de las invitadas de Chinatsu se marcharon poco a poco. Al igual que Ayano y Yui. Solo que esta última debía contarle lo de Ayano, antes de irse a su novia. Aunque Yui no tenía ni idea de que ella ya lo sabia

* * *

Yui. Chinatsu antes de marcharme tengo algo que decirte...

Chinatsu. Lo de Suguira-sempai

Yui. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Chinatsu. Hace unas cuantas horas me lo conto Kyoko-sempai

Yui. Kyokooo

Mente de Yui. No podrías ser más comunicativa Kyoko. Si no se lo dije era porque estaba esperando el momento indicado. Te hubieras callado

Chinatsu. ¿Porque no me lo contaste desde un principio?

Yui. ... Lo había pensado hace unas cuantas semanas... pero no sabía el momento preciso

Chinatsu. No debiste haberlo dudado. Debiste decírmelo

Yui. Lo siento... estas enojada

Chinatsu. Un poco

Yui. ¿Por Ayano?

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu asiente con la cabeza)

Yui. ¿Por qué?

Chinatsu. Es muy simple...se han vuelto muy cercanas

Yui. ¿Y?... solo somos amigas

Chinatsu. ¿Segura?

Yui. Por supuesto...Si todavía no me crees hace un par de semanas atrás me comento Ayano que si le ayudaba a enamorar a Kyoko

Chinatsu. Hasta ahora se atrevió Suguira-sempai

Yui. Yo también había dicho lo mismo… Entonces ¿ya no estas celosa de ella?

Chinatsu. Solo un poco. Siento que la tratas mejor que a mí

Yui. ¿En qué sentido la trato mejor?

Chinatsu. En que la hacías reír, hablaban sobre diferentes temas, no te alejabas de ella.

Yui. No la dejaba sola porque yo, Kyoko, Akari y tú éramos las únicas que la conocíamos.

Mente de Yui. Aunque... la última vez que vi a Akari fue cuando apenas había entrado a la casa

Yui. Todas las chicas que invitaste eran tus amigas y ella las veía como unas completas desconocidas. Debiste de haber invitado a Chitose y Chizuru

Chinatsu. Todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, pero si las había invitado solo que me mencionaron que ya tenían planes.

Yui. (Yui coloco sus manos en la cintura de Chinatsu y la apego a ella). En fin novia súper ultra mega celosa te gusto mi regalo.

Chinatsu. No soy celosa…Claro que me gusto fue un tierno regalo, mi amor. (Chinatsu beso a Yui). Esta es mi forma de mostrar mi agradecimiento

Yui. Gracias, dame otro

Ayano. Yui ya nos vamo- (Yui y Chinatsu, pararon el beso y voltean a ver a Ayano y viceversa). D-D-Disculpen todo no quise i-interrumpir. (Ayano corre hacia la casa un poco aturdida, avergonzada y ruborizada

Yui. Upps. Ahora si eso fue como una señal para irme

Chinatsu. Cierto

Yui. Iré por Ayano

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu asiente con la cabeza)

* * *

Yui busca a Ayano, partieron de la casa de la pelirosa con su destino hacia su hogar, pero sin olvidarse de despedir de ella.

Yui. ¿Te gusto la fiesta?

Ayano. Me divertí contigo y Toshin- Kyoko

Yui. ¿Qué tanto?

Ayano. Se podría decir mucho. Gracias a ustedes tuve un ataque de risa

Yui. Lo más probable casi te meas de la emoción

Ayano. No seas tan exagerada

Yui. Ok exagere un poco. Y perdón por lo que viste hace rato con Chinatsu... por tu expresión supuse que te quedaste un poco en shock

Ayano. ... Solo me tomaron por sorpresa no pensé verlas así

Yui. Te estabas sonrojando mucho lo sabias, eras como el fuego puro en vida

Ayano. Mejor cállate

Yui. Ahora me saliste muy ruda, cuál es tu problema

Ayano. Es que me molestas muy seguido

Yui. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Ayano. No

Yui. Entonces ya no quieres que te moleste

Ayano. ... Solo de vez en cuando pero no muy seguido

Yui. Hmf... Lo hare... Bueno ya llegamos

Ayano. Por fin, estoy muy cansada

Yui. Igual yo pero, ni que hubiéramos hecho ejercicio

Ayano. Aun así no has escuchado el dicho no hay lugar como el hogar

* * *

Mientras tanto Kyoko de regreso a casa

Kyoko. Mierda... qué tal si Chinatsu-chan le dice a Yui mi tontería. Yui me golpearía tan fuerte que me mataría... (Kyoko junta las dos manos, se arrodilla y mira al cielo). Dios si estás ahí no permitas que Yui me mate, cuídame de todo mal. Gracias por escuchar mis súplicas, de nuevo gracias

* * *

De vuelta en el apartamento de Yui y Ayano. Yui estaba jugando videojuegos

Ayano. Oye Yui, no te desveles

Yui. Porque si apenas es media noche y aparte es domingo

Ayano. Me habías prometido que iríamos por la figura de Mirakurun

Yui. Que flojeraaaaaa, déjame unas dos partidas más y ya me dormiré

Ayano. Más te vale

Yui. Si te lo prometo

Pasan un par de horas, Ayano ya estaba dormida y Yui seguía jugando

Mente de Yui. Jajaja he vuelto a ganar. Nadie puede conmigo... siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo (Yui busca el reloj de su habitación) Que carajo las 3.38 (Yui se mueve bruscamente de su lugar, apaga su videojuego y se va directamente a su futon) Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, espero dormir rápido

Algunas horas después...

Eran las 9.12 y Ayano es la primera en despertar

Ayano. (Ayano estira sus brazos hacia arriba). Aoaaoa. (Ayano voltea a ver a Yui). Sigue dormida, no ha de tardar en despertar

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno como ya lo había mencionado espero que hayan disfrutado el cap**

 **Perdón por no volver haber publicado el viernes. Dejen que les cuento mi pequeña anécdota pues pasaron dos cosas que me lo impidieron. Bueno lo que pasa es que rete a mi mama (pésima acción) y pues el resultado fue que me castigo la computadora no sé por cuánto tiempo la otra vez fueron com semanas no se (Aunque ustedes no lo crean tengo apenas 13 años). Así que he estado escribiendo el cap en la tablet ya que cel es una caca de teléfono. Y pues cuando ya iba a la mitad del cap se me trabo la pinche tablet, la tuve que reiniciar y no había guardado los avances de la historia... y pues valió caca todo.**

 **PD. Tengo la peor suerte del mundo**

 **Gracias por las reviews que me han dejado**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos y chicas que leen esta historia, de nuevo estoy aquí después de un largo tiempo y no doy señales de vida. Espero que disfruten el capítulo que les he preparado. Nos leemos en un rato.**

* * *

Ayano. Yui... (Ayano comienza a agitar levemente el cuerpo de Yui) Yui... ya despierta

Yui. Huh, shhh

Ayano. Despierta son las 11.25 pm

Yui. ... (Yui estaba aferrada a los cobertores)

Ayano. Vamos ya es muy tarde. Despierta.

Yui. Mm, no. (Dijo Yui un poco medio dormida y cansada al escuchar las palabras de Ayano)

Ayano. Bueno si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas (Ayano alzo sus manos al aire y mueve sus dedos como si estuviera escribiendo en una computadora)

Yui. ...

Ayano. Toma esto (Ayano acerca sus manos en movimiento en las costillas de Yui)

Yui. Hmf... Para, jajajaja, ya, ya estoy jajajaja despierta. (Yui se aleja de Ayano hasta chocar con la pared)

Ayano. ¿Te dormiste tarde, verdad?

Yui. ...Pues si me distraje mucho con el juego (Dijo Yui un poco nerviosa)

Ayano. ¿A qué hora te acostaste?

Yui. Jeje, Esto parece un interrogatorio

Ayano. Contéstame

Yui. ...creo que... a las 3:43 am

Ayano. ... *suspiro*

Yui. Me vas a golpear

Ayano. No te voy golpeare. Ve a desayunar y luego ve a bañarte

Yui. Si mamá

Ayano. ¿Qué dijiste? (Ayano alza la voz)

Yui. Nada, nada. No pierdo más el tiempo (Dijo Yui un poco asustada)

Ayano. Así me gusta, que me tengas miedo

Mente de Yui. Acabo de empezar el día con el pie izquierdo

Yui se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió de comer, regreso a la sala de estar y se sentó en la mesa, enseguida de ella, Ayano se sentó del otro lado de la mesa quedando enfrente de Yui.

Ayano. (Ayano mira fijamente a Yui)...

Yui. (Yui prosiguió a comer).

Ayano. ... (Ayano tenía los ojos clavados en Yui)

Yui. Mmm, hace cuando te despertaste. (Yui estaba tratando de hacer que olvidara todo el asunto)

Ayano. Como a las 9:15 am. Pero eso no es importante, solo sigue comiendo.

Yui trato de obedecer pero se sentía intimidada por la mirada de Ayano

Yui. ¿Ayano, estas muy enojada?

Ayano. ¿Tú que crees?

Yui. Disculpa, pero trata de comprenderme me distraje un poco

Ayano. Durante 3 horas. Yo te dije que jugaras por lo menos tres partidas

Yui. Es que el tiempo paso volando. Además es muy adictivo el juego, te ha puesto 20 yenes a que te pasa lo mismo que a mí

Ayano. No lo creo de igual manera ya no importa. (Ayano se levanta y se dirige al baño). Me bañare primero. Que no se vuelva repetir

Yui. Entendido

Ayano ya tenía preparadas unas toallas, y se dispone a asearse, no sin antes

Ayano. Cuando allá finalizado de haberme bañado, espero que hayas terminado de desayunar

Yui. (Yui baja un poco la cabeza). Si

Ayano ingresa al tocador y empieza a bañarse

Mente de Yui.*suspiro*. Tenía que iniciar mal, enserio tengo muy mala suerte. Ayano podría ser una perfecta mamá, ya me imagino como se comportara con sus propios hijos. Aunque es normal su enfado. Tendré más cuidado para la próxima vez

Ayano. Yui, ya termine.

Yui. Pero si apenas acabas de entrar

Ayano. Han pasado 12 minutos, ve moviéndote. (Ayano chasquea sus dedos)

Yui. Si señora, como usted diga. (Yui se levanta a toda velocidad y se dirige al baño)

Ayano. Y no me digas así. (Yui termina cerrándole la puerta)

Al terminar de bañarse, se vistió, lavo los trastes sucios y recogió su futon. Pasan las horas y Yui estaba esperando a Ayano para salir.

Ayano. Bueno creo que ya es momento de salir. (Ayano toma su cartera y una bolsa). ¿Estas lista?

Yui. Si, te estuve esperando hace media hora. (Dijo Yui con una mano puesta en su mejilla y con un tono de aburrimiento)

Ayano. Pues vamos no perdamos más tiempo.

Durante el transcurso del camino Yui hacia una conversación con Ayano para que se le pasara el enojo; aunque al llegar a un centro comercial no muy lejos del apartamento, "decidieron" disfrutar un poco el ir de compras.

Ayano. Mira Yui por ahí (Ayano apunta el corporación de ropa) vamos a comprar (Ayano tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos)

Mente de Yui. Todavía ni te digo sí o no y ya decidiste por mí. Bueno por lo menos ya no está enojada

Ayano y Yui entraron a la tienda de ropa.

Ayano. Mira, mira Yui este vestido. ¿Crees que se me vea bien?

Yui. Se te vera increíble

Mente de Ayano. Haber... el precio... (Ayano abre los ojos de oreja a oreja)

Ayano. Pensándolo mejor Yui no se me ve bien vallamos a ver otros vestidos

Mente de Yui. No creas que no te mire. Con tan solo ver el precio parece que miro al mismísimo demonio. Se parece un poco a mi madre

Ayano. Vamos a ver más ropa

Yui. Bueno espero dormir bien en esta tienda (Dijo Yui susurrando)

Ayano. ¿Qué dijiste?

Yui. No, nada

Ayano. Bueno no importa

Después de un largo tiempo de compras, por fin salieron. Ambas tenían 5 bolsas cada una aunque en realidad el 95% de la ropa le pertenece a Ayano. Mientras que Yui solamente había comprado un short de color verde jungla

Mente de Yui. Poooor fiiiiiiin. (Yui lo dijo en un tono con mucho alivio)

Yui. ¿Estas satisfecha?

Ayano. Sí, sí. Había muchas ofertas

Yui. Bueno te desviaste del objetivo principal pero no importa

Ayano. Lo siento es muy normal en mi

Yui. Bueno, vamos todavía tenemos tiempo

Ayano y Yui siguen su camino, pero se vuelven a desviar en el proceso

Ayano. Eee Yui

Yui. Mande

Ayano. Regresemos a la casa

Yui. ¿Por qué?

Ayano. Necesito ir al baño

Yui. Ya no queda mucho para llegar, ¿podrías soportar?

Ayano. Lo dudo completamente (Ayano frota sus piernas entre sí)

Yui. Mmm... (Yui voltea a ver en diferentes direcciones)... creo que estamos cercar. (Yui toma la mano de Ayano y la guía)

Ayano. ¿Cerca de qué?

Yui. Por aquí se encuentra un bar

Ayano. Yui, esto es serio necesito un baño

Yui. Eso ya lo sé. Te lo digo porque ahí hay un baño

Ayano. Lo más probable es que este asqueroso

Yui. No. Está muy bien cuidado. Una vez Kyoko se emborracho, se puso a bailar de una forma ridícula, dio vueltas como idiota y al final termino vomitando en el tocador

Ayano. ¿Acaso Toshin- Kyoko hizo semejante estupidez?

Yui. Ya le dije que buscara una cura para la estupidez... pero ya vez que siempre me obedece

Ayano. Démosla por un caso perdido

Yui. Hace mucho tiempo ya había pedido la esperanza

Ayano. ¿Ya llegamos?

Yui. Espera un momento... aunque… no importa si no llegamos a tiempo te puedes cambiar de ropa con la que compraste

Ayano. ...

Yui. Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras no te agrado lo que dije

Ayano. Obviamente

Yui. Bueno ya llegamos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ayano dejó caer a un lado de Yui las bolsas y corrió lo más rápido posible.

Yui. Ya le urgía bastante. Hmf. (Yui recargo su hombro izquierdo en la pared y cruzó los brazos)

Mente de Yui. (Yui mira de reojo un pequeño reloj colgado en la pared del establecimiento) Si se está tardando ya lleva 2 minutos, pobre de ella

Un pequeño grupo de chicas aparecieron delante de Yui.

Chica 1. Hola, mi amor. La chica lo dijo con un tono un tanto excitado

Yui. (Yui se encontraba un poco confundida y miro a diferentes lados. Finalmente Yui se apunta con su dedo así misma)... ¿Me lo dices a mí?

Chica 2. Claro

Yui. ¿Que se les ofrece?

Chica 3. ¿Quiero que salgas conmigo?

Yui. ¿...?. (Yui abrió los ojos de par en par)

Chica 1. No te hagas la sorda. (La chica se acerca a Yui y le da un beso en la mejilla.) Tengamos una cita y veremos hasta donde podemos llegar

Yui. ¿Eh? ¿P-P-Porque lo hiciste? (Yui se sonrojo por el atrevimiento de aquella chica)

Hisako. Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas, seguramente te estas enamorando de mí.

Yui. Eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo

Chica 2. No seas tramposa Hisako yo la vi primero

Chica 3. Mentira Erina yo fui quien la vio primero.

Erina. (Erina se acerca a Yui, abraza su brazo y la jala hacia ella). No lo creo Meilin

Yui. ¿Ehh?... Por favor, Deténganse

Hisako. Eso es totalmente falso. Yo hable con ella primero (Hisako abraza Yui por el cuello)

Meilin. Siempre tú te quedas con las chicas lindas. (Meilin abraza a Yui del otro brazo)

Mente de Yui. Ayano apresúrate no me dejan en paz

Hisako. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yui. ... ahnb... abha. (Yui estaba un poco avergonzada en la situación en la que se encontraba y balbuceaba un poco). M-Me llamo Y-Yui, Yui Funami

Hisako. Observaron Meilin y Erina. (Yui se sorprendió tanto al verme que balbuceo) ¿Acaso no es tierno? (Hisako recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Yui)

Meilin. Lo quiero oír de ella

Erina. Cierto. Yui ¿a quién prefieres?

Yui. No creo que sea necesario, las tres son muy bonitas

Meilin. Yo sé que soy hermosa, pero necesito que me lo digas directamente sin rodeos

Hisako. (Hisako coloco su dedo en sus labios) Creo que si te beso se te aclararán tus dudas

Erina. Eso es bajo lo sabias Hisako

Hisako. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Meilin. No si yo lo hago primero

Hisako. La idea fue mía

Yui. Chicas, por favor. Paren

Erina. Yo la besare primero

Mente de Yui. ¡¿Porque no me escuchan?!

Meilin. Tú besaras mi trasero y yo besare a Yui

Ayano. Yui, disculpa por la demora... (Ayano mira a Yui, pero para su sorpresa estaba muy bien acompañada) ¿Yui que se supone que estás haciendo?

Mente de Yui. Mi salvación

Yui. Ayano, mi amor por fin regresaste, te extrañe en el corto tiempo que te fuiste.

Hisako, Erina, Meilin y Ayano. ¡¿Ehhhh?!

Yui. (Yui se aleja de las tres chicas, se dirige con Ayano, la toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos). Discúlpenme chicas, pero tengo novia. Es ella se llama Ayano Sugiura. Me tiene completamente enamorada. Así que no puedo salir con ustedes.

Ayano. ¡¿Eh?! (Ayano mira a Yui y viceversa y Yui le giña un ojo)

Meilin. ¿Hmf? No te lo creo

Yui. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Erina. Lo más probable es que te quieras alejar de nosotras

Yui. Te lo prometo es mi novia

Meilin. No creeré tu cuentito

Yui. ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?

Hisako, Erina y Meilin. Bésala. (Las tres chicas no dudaron en ningún momento ni se retractaron).

Yui y Ayano. ¡¿Qué?!

Meilin. Tómalo o déjalo

Yui y Ayano. ...

Ayano y Yui desviaron sus miradas al suelo, con un sonrojo dibujado en ambos rostros, era algo que para ellas era muy vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de petición. Aunque Yui se quería deshacer de esas chicas, pero no podía darse el lujo de besar a Ayano, por Chinatsu, pero no solo eso, tampoco obligarla.

Hisako. Lo sabía

Erina. (Erina alejo a Yui de Ayano y seguidamente Erina toma la mano de Yui) Ven Yui tenemos que hablar, sobre nuestra futura relación.

Yui. Esperen, esto es muy apresurado

Hisako. Te equivocas será mi novia. (Hisako toma la otra mano)

Meilin. Ambas son unas idiotas ella es mía. (Meilin abraza por la cintura a Yui)

Ayano. Esperen ella es mi novia

Ayano no podía abandonar de esa manera a Yui, aunque se le fuera complicado.

Erina. Mejor no pierdo el tiempo contigo es lógico que no es tu novia

Ayano. ¿Cómo que no lo es?

Meilin. Primero mírate y luego míranos comparadas contigo tu eres una per-

Yui. Suficiente no les permito que le digan así a alguien tan especial como Ayano. (Yui alza la voz enfadada)

Ayano. Espera Yui. (Ayano cruza sus brazos) Disculpa que me quieres tratar de decir

Hisako. Perra. Eso trato de decirte, Meilin. Lo oíste o acaso también eres sorda

Ayano. Pues no soy ni sorda, ni perra algo que les tiene que quedar claro; Pero creo que ustedes si son perras, además para que nos crean sobre nuestra relación. (Ayano empuja a las chicas alejándolas de Yui, se acerca a la antes mencionada, hace que Yui la toma por la cintura, abraza su cuello y finalmente la besa apasionadamente)

Ayano quería callar a esas completas desconocidas que la comenzaron a insultar. Y que mejor manera de hacer que se traguen sus palabras besando a la chica que quieren ligar. Ayano entreabrió su boca pegándose más a sus labios de Yui, Yui por impulso correspondió el beso, para disfrutar detenidamente la sensación de los labios de Ayano.

El sentir esos cálidos labios presionando suavemente sobre los suyos en esos movimientos lentos la hicieron olvidar en donde se encontraban.

Mente de Yui. Besa increíble Ayano. Sus labios son muy suaves, tan, tan ahhh es algo que no puedo explicar. ¿Porque no habré sentido lo mismo que la primera vez? En todos los sentidos son completamente diferentes a los labios de Chinatsu y una sensación diferente. Tuve mucha suerte al poder disfrutar y presenciar estos labios

Mente de Ayano. (Ayano toma por el cuello de la camisa a Yui y la acerca más a sus labios) Yui, por favor no pares, no te detengas; me está encantando este momento. Es algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar con alguien es algo de lo cual me he perdido hace mucho tiempo y… y es una sensación tan hermosa es… es muy especial se quedara gravada en mi memoria.

Tanto Ayano como Yui no querían que este momento tan especial para las dos finalizara; pero como todos saben, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Hisako. C-Cmo que ya se emocionaron, sepárense. (Hisako separa a las dos chicas). Finalizando el beso entre ambas chicas.

Mente de Ayano y Yui. Maldita. (Ayano y Yui lo dijeron con un tono de mucho rencor)

Meilin. Fue suficiente te creemos Yui.

Erina. Lástima, pero si un día de estos cortan nos puedes llamar. (Erina le deja Yui una pequeña nota con un número en él)

Yui. ... (Yui toma la pequeña nota)

Meilin. Yo no me quedare atrás ten mi número. (Meilin al igual que la otra le da una nota con algo escrito en el)

Hisako. Por supuesto que yo tampoco me quedare atrás. (Hisako al igual que las demás chicas le entrega una nota. Seguidamente mira a Ayano). Será mejor que cuides a Yui, pelivioleta, porque si no perderás tu oportunidad y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida

Ayano. ...

Hisako. Adiós Yui, hasta pronto. Te estaré esperando. (Hisako le vuelve a dar un beso en la mejilla a Yui) Espero no haberte metido en un gran problema, espero que no te mate tu novia, si es que no se pone celosa primero, por lo que acabo de hacer. (Dijo Hisako con una sonrisa)

Yui. ... No te preocupes

Ayano. ...

Meilin. Ahora que te pasa pelivioleta. Te comió la lengua el ratón

Yui. No, no pasa nada. Solo se enojó, así que será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí.

(Yui no recibió respuesta por parte de Ayano).

Yui. Ayano, vamos

Meilin. Está completamente furiosa ni siquiera te responde

Yui. Después de un tiempo olvidaremos todo este asunto. (Yui coge la mano de Ayano y las bolsas que contenían ropa y salen del establecimiento)

Como Yui no veía ninguna reacción en Ayano, no tenía otra opción que continuar atrayéndola de esta manera. Luego de una pequeño recorrido. Yui se detuvo.

Yui. *suspiro* Disculpa por la situación en la que te viste envuelta por mi culpa, por tener que hacer algo que no debiste hacer sin tu consentimiento y que también te insultaron sin siquiera conocerte. Perdóname no debí de llevarte allí…

Ayano. …N-No es que me haya enojado por besarte

Mente de Ayano. Ese beso me encanto

Ayano. …

Yui. Entonces

Ayano. Solamente fue la impresión que tuve por lo que hice. O más bien fueron por las provocaciones de esas desconocidas. Mis impulsos me llevaron hasta cierto punto, en que no era yo misma. O… no se ya no sé qué pensar.

Yui. Eso fue algo inevitable. No tienes nada de que sentirte culpable fui yo quien lo provoco al decirles que eras mi novia…

Ninguna de las dos ya no tenía ni idea de que contestar. Un pequeño silencio incomodo duro aproximadamente 2 minutos hasta que rompieron ese silencio

Ayano. ...

Yui. B-bueno que tal si vamos a comer. He escuche de un nuevo restaurante muy bueno.

Ayano. Huh sí. ¿Cómo se llama?

Yui. "COCOdeS"

Ayano. También he escuchado hablar de él. (Dijo Ayano sin el mayor interés, pero trataba de aparentar)

Mente de Yui. Ayano... debo animarla. No sé como pero tengo que hacerlo.

Yui. Ayano

Ayano. ¿Mmm?

Yui. ¿Vamos?

Ayano. Seguro (Dijo Ayano timidamente)

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa vacía y escogieron lo que comerían, Yui escogió erizo de mar y Ayano espagueti con albóndigas.

Yui. Ayano yo- (El celular de Ayano hizo un ruido)

Ayano. (Ayano saca su celular y pudo notar que le había llegado un mensaje de su madre).

 _"Ayano-chan, espero que te encuentres muy bien y que sigas siendo muy responsable y educada. No le causes demasiados problemas a Funami-san. Ah y te deje15,000 yenes en el banco, por si necesitas algo y cómprale algo a Funami-san, cuídate. Adiós."_

(Ayano le contesta...)

 _"No te preocupes, mamá me encuentro muy bien ¿No crees que es demasiado dinero? Y si le comprare algo a Yui. Salúdame a Papá y cuídate. Adiós"_

(Ayano deja su celular en la mesa)

Mente de Yui. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para animarla?. Piensa Yui, Piensa. Ya sé qué tal si... si lo más probable es que funcione

Mientras que Ayano se llevaba alimento a la boca, Yui le dijo algo que la dejo muda

Yui. Ayano. (Ayano dirige su mirada hacia Yui). Me gustas mucho

Ayano. ¡¿?! *tos**tos*. (Ayano se dio unos golpes en el pecho, seguidamente intento tomar agua y retomo la antigua acción y se volvió a pegar en el pecho)

Yui. (Yui comenzó a dar unos golpes en la espalda de Ayano). Ayano, ¿te encuentras bien? (Dijo Yui, alegre)

Ayano. *tos* *tos. (Ayano estaba alterada). ¿Cómo qué…*tos* *tos* te gusto?

Yui. Sí, me gustas mucho

Ayano. (Ayano estaba muy roja y hasta sacaba humo por la cabeza). ¿Qué dijiste, pero que pasa contigo, acaso ya no amas a Yoshikawa-san? (Ayano lo dijo con un tono de pánico)

Yui. Jejeje, funciono y con creces

Ayano. ¿A que te refieres, cual es la gracia?

Yui. Dejaste de estar triste y avergonzada. Quería que te animaras

Ayano. ¿C-c-como se te ocurrió decir eso?, con eso no se juega

Yui. Jejeje, Fue lo único que se me ocurrió (Yui se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca)

Ayano. ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más? Casi muero

Yui. Perdón

Ayano. Haces lo que te da la gana conmigo

Yui. Lo hice para animarte. Oh, cuéntame que crees que hubiera funcionado

Ayano. Bueno, mmm, yo creo, bueno no tengo ni idea en este momento, pero ya luego se me ocurrirá algo

Yui. Si como digas, mejor sigamos comiendo.

Ayano. Huh, (Ayano se le hinchan las mejillas y lleva otra porción de comida a su boca).

Yui. Jeje, hasta cuando te enojas te ves tierna

Ayano. (Ayano hace ingresar más aire en sus mejillas)

Después de comer, Ayano y Yui pagan la cuenta y salen del local

Ayano. Cielos, Yui se me olvido el celular

Yui. Pues que haces aquí ve por el

Ayano. No tardo, en un momento vuelvo

Yui. ¿Te acompañó?

Ayano. No es necesario

Yui. Bueno aquí te espero

Ayano. De acuerdo

Yui se sienta en una pequeña banca que estaba muy cerca de ahí y se encuentra con conocido.

Desconocida. Oh, Yui-chan

Yui. Oh hola abuela, ¿qué hace por aquí?

Abuela de Yui. Vine a hacer unas pequeñas compras

Yui. Abuela, ya no está en edad para estar cargando con varias cosas

Abuela de Yui. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme sobre la edad a mí?, tal vez mi cuerpo no se mueva como antes, pero mi corazón sigue siendo igual de joven como el tuyo

Yui. Como usted diga abuela; Deje que le ayude

Abuela de Yui. Si tanto insistes

Ayano. Yui, lo pude encontrar, ¿Eh quien es esta señora?

Abuela de Yui. Yui-chan, no seas maleducada y preséntame a esta adorable chica

Yui. A pues Ayano ella es mi abuela, abuela ella es Ayano Sugiura es mi-

Abuela de Yui. Qué bueno que por fin dejaste a esa chica pelirosa (Dijo la abuela de Yui con un tono de alegría)

Ayano. ¿Eh?. (Yui y Ayano se ruborizaron levemente)

Yui. Espera abuela, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ella no es m-

Abuela de Yui. Yui-chan haces muy buena pareja con Suguira-san. (La abuela de Yui toma la mano de Ayano y la de Yui, las entre laza y mira a la pelivioleta). Por favor cuida mucho a mi nieta, a veces es un poco distraída, pero siempre hace lo que es lo correcto y enfrenta las consecuencias de sus acciones. Enserio que bueno que ya no estas con la otra chica no me convenció para nada; además he probado su comida y sabe asquerosa. De seguro ha estado matando de hambre a mi Yui-chan. Pero, presiento que tú eres de mucha confianza.

Mente de Ayano. Kyaaaaa la novia de Yui

Yui. Abuela te estoy tratando de decir que-

Abuela de Yui. Bueno en fin lo más probable es que estén en una cita así que me voy. (La abuela de Yui agarra sus bolsas). Bueno adiós y suerte en su relación. Tienen todo mi apoyo. (La abuela de Yui se va hacia su casa).

Yui y Ayano. ... ¿Eh?

Ayano. Entonces esa señora era... tu abuela.

Yui. Pues... si. Disculpa, pero no sé qué tenga en contra de Chinatsu. Desde que se la presente la trato un poco mal. Pero tú le diste una buena impresión. Aunque tiene toda la razón eres muy confiable (Yui le regala una sonrisa a Ayano)

Ayano. (A Ayano se le iluminaron sus ojos, pero se voltea al lado contrario de Yui). N-No digas nada más me haces enojar

Mente de Ayano. Yui dice que soy muy confiable. Porque me alegraron escuchar esas palabras... es posible que esto sea... no, no puede ser ella es la novia de Yoshikawa no puedo pensar en eso.

Yui. Ayano, reacciona. (Yui pasa por el rostro de Ayano de derecha a izquierda y se acerca a su rostro)

Ayano. Aaaaaah. Por favor no te acerques demasiado (Ayano empuja débilmente el cuerpo de Yui y tener un poco más de espacio)

Yui. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Ayano. N-Nada. Solo que no me agrada mucho que te acerques demasiado

Yui. Pero mira a la chica que se dejó ganar por sus impulsos y me beso

Ayano. T-Tú fuiste la que me beso

Yui. Jaja no niegues los hechos

Ayano. ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a besar?

Yui. No creo que te atrevas

Ayano. (Ayano tomo un poco de valor, hace puños sus manos, se acerca a Yui y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero no duro demasiado tiempo por la vergüenza)

Yui. ...(Yui parpadea varias veces). No te volveré a subestimar (Yui se rasca la mejilla por la vergüenza)

Ayano. ...

Mente de Ayano. Que suave es su mejilla. ¿Porque lo hice acaso seré idiota?, ¿porque lo hice? ¿Porque me agrado a ver la besado?, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?

Yui. Ayano, porque estas muy distraída el día de hoy. (Ayano voltea a ver a la cara a Yui,

Por mucho tiempo, ya que se sentía un poco avergonzada ante la mirada de Yui, así que miro por otro lado pero justamente, había una escena que la dejo impactada y rápidamente comenzaron a brotar lágrimas muy gruesas, era algo de lo cual no estaba preparada y la tomo desprevenida)

Yui. ¿Qué pasa? (Yui voltea a ver en la misma dirección al igual que Ayano y pudo ver a Kyoko besando a una chica). Ayano... tal vez sea un malentendido. (Yui estaba tratando de animar a Ayano, Yui coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Ayano)

Ayano. ... e-est-toy b-bien-n. Ayano tenía su voz muy quebrada

Yui. Ayano... Yui lo dice con un tono de preocupación. (Ayano deja caer las bolsas que tenía en sus manos y sale corriendo del lugar)

Yui después de unos cuantos segundos agarras las bolsas y la sigue. Aún que Ayano no era tan buena corriendo como lo es Yui, en esta ocasión corría el doble que la chica gamer. Había tanta gente que a Yui se le complicaba seguirle el paso a Ayano, no paraba de chocar con esas personas. Ayano pasó por un pequeño callejón; eso facilitó la persecución. La pelivioleta no paraba de correr, pasaron por varios establecimientos, supermercados, un parque, y por el puente por el que siempre tomaba para llegar al instituto. Al final de la ardua persecución se detuvo en el apartamento; Ayano se refugió en el baño. Yui se tardó un poco más en llegar. No le importo haber aventado todas las cosas sin el más mínimo cuidado en el suelo. Su importancia es Ayano.

*toc* *toc*

Yui. (Yui da unos leves golpes en la puerta). Puedo pasar Ayano.

Ayano. ...

Yui. (Yui abre lenta y cuidadosamente la puerta)

Yui puede ver que Ayano estaba en un pequeño rincón hecha bolita, cubriéndose el rostro entre sus brazos

Yui. (Yui se acerca a Ayano y se sienta a un lado de ella).

Ayano. P-Pue-ede-es ir-rte... E-es-stoy bie-en

Yui. Ayano yo no soy ciega. Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que me muestres una gran sonrisa

Ayano. ¿Co-omo-o q-quie-ere-es que te so-onría-a? ¿No s-sabe-es p-por el su-ufri-imi-ie-ento-o que e-esto-oy p-pa-asa-ando-o, en e-es-ste mo-omento?

Yui. (Yui toma a Ayano de los hombros, la acerca a ella, le da un abrazo y empieza hablar de una forma agradable y amable). Concuerdo contigo...No tengo ni la menor idea por lo que sientes en este momento. Pero nada de lo que paso es culpa tuya. Si Kyoko no se enteró por tu amor hacia ella yno lo supo apreciar... Aún que es mi amiga de la infancia es una completa idiota y estúpida. Se perdió de algo especial que pudieron haber compartido ambas. Tengo una increíble tentación de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara... Pero tú eres más importante para mí.

Ayano. (Ayano no paraba de llorar, con tan solo recordar esa terrible escena)

Yui. No llores, por favor

Ayano. …

Yui. Muéstrame tu carita

Ayano. (Ayano lo niega con la cabeza)

Yui. (Yui toma las manos del rostro de Ayano, las hace a un lado, toma el mentó de la antes mencionada y la obliga que la mire a los ojos). Tu rostro sigue siendo hermoso (Yui con su manga de la camiseta le seca sus lágrimas) No dejes que esto te afecte.

Ayano. (Ayano estaba tratando de tranquilizarse)

Yui. (Yui da un pequeño y suave roce en la mejilla de Ayano con su mano). No vuelvas a llorar por ella, por favor

Ayano. ...Si

Yui. Ayano, tienes unos ojos increíblemente hermosos. No los arruines con esas lágrimas, eres muy bonita cuando muestras una sonrisa

Ayano. (Ayano deja caer su cara en el pecho de Yui)

Yui. (Yui besa la cabeza de Ayano, seguidamente coloca su barbilla sobre su cabeza y por ultimo sobaba la cabeza de la pelivioleta con suma gentileza)

Ayano. (Ayano abraza muy fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello). N-No me ab-bandones, jamás, t-tu junto con Chitose son las únicas personas que sigue conmigo y no me han traicionado, mantente siempre a mi lado.

Yui. No te abandonaré. Tú serás mi mayor prioridad. (Yui le devuelve el abrazo)

Ayano. ¿M-Me lo prometes?

Yui. ...Te lo prometo.

Ayano. Te quiero

Yui. (Yui abrazo con fuerza a Ayano)... Te quiero

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno aquí está el tan esperado capítulo de Yui y Ayano... Lo sé, posiblemente fue un poco apresurado, pero a poco iban a querer un capítulo de relleno.**

 **Creo, creo solamente creo, que este es el mejor capitulo que hecho.**

 **Les gusto el cap. porque me encantó mucho el resultado que obtuve. Aunque siento que le falto un poco más en algunas partes, pero bueno. Al final la única opinión del capítulo son ustedes.**

 **Discúlpenme que fue muy estúpido de mi parte lo del bar. De seguro dijeron detrás de su ordenador "Ah tienes ganas de hacer pipí a pues ve al bar de la esquina… tranquil esta limpio (lo dijeron sarcásticamente). Fue lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido… pero a poco no les gusto la pelea que tuvo Ayano con Hisako, Erina y Meilin. A mí no me engañan por lo menos les gusto un poquito o habrá sido la escena del beso jamás lo sabré.**

 **De nuevo una disculpa por tardarme otra vez en actualizar la serie**

 **Por cierto yo si empiezo algo, lo termino si o si acabare esta historia; Aunque sea la última que escriba le voy a dar un final. Así que no te preocupes Australopithecus 02 de que voy a darle un final a esta historia se lo doy. Otra cosa es que no actualice a tiempo, porque no tengo completado el cap.**

 **Perdón de nuevo por no escribir a tiempo el capítulo, pero es que a veces no me llega la inspiración y, pues como que se me complica a la hora de escribir.**

 **Ahora tengo un dilema existencial jejejeje (Judith riendo nerviosamente) no sé cómo comenzare el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Denme ideas… Se los suplico**

 **No olviden dejar su review me encanta saber que les pareció.**

 **Bueno me despido de ustedes y les deseo de todo corazón que el resto del día o noche sea agradable. Adiós hasta la próxima. Cuídense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos y chicas. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo preparado para todos ustedes, espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos dentro de poco.**

* * *

Han pasado 3 días después de lo sucedido, lo cual provoco una gran tristeza en Ayano; Después de que Yui hiciera innumerables intentos para subirle el ánimo simplemente fracaso, aunque no todo fue derrota, lo único que consiguió es que fuera al menos asistiera al instituto.

Como cualquier otra rutina se bañaron, vistieron, comieron, prepararon tanto su material de clase y su almuerzo, y salieron del departamento.

Ayano. Espero no haberme perdido de muchas cosas…

Yui. No te preocupes sigue siendo igual, nada nuevo, aunque eso no dura mucho por Kyo-

Mente de Yui. Mierda

Ayano. (Ayano detuvo su andar) No me la menciones

Yui. Entendido

Mente de Yui. La única que puede ayudar a Ayano es Chitose, ella sabrá que hacer.

Ayano. ...

Yui. Lo más probable es que Chitose se allá preocupada por tu inasistencia en el bachillerato. ¿No crees?

Ayano. Es posible... (Dijo Ayano un poco desanimada, ya que a fin de cuentas ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ir a ese lugar)

Yui. Ayan-

Kyoko. ¡Yui! ¡Ayano! Espérenme (Kyoko agitaba su brazo al aire, mientras corría).

La voz de Kyoko se ganó la atención de Yui, mientras que Ayano al reconocer la voz de la rubia, corrió a toda velocidad, para alejarse lo más pronto posible. Al acercase a Kyoko se le hizo extraño la conducta de su amiga peli violeta

Kyoko. ¿Huh?, porque se alejó Ayano

Yui. Ella tenía que hacer algo en el consejo estudiantil, así que se tuvo que apresurar

Kyoko. Pero si apenas ha regresado, después de que no la he visto en estos 5 días

N/T. Recuerde que la última vez que hablo con Ayano fue el sábado y pues técnicamente Kyoko no ha podido hablar con ella desde hace 5 días (Bueno eso según mis cálculos, hay a veces que la cago)

Yui. Se sentía un poco mal, así que le dije que sería mejor que reposara, pero empeoro un poco y se tuvo que ausentar. Así que quiere ponerse al corriente con los trabajos, lo más pronto posible

Kyoko. Pues, siempre ha sido así Ayano.

Yui. Bueno vamos

Ahora vayamos con Ayano.

Mente de Ayano. ¿Porque tuve que encontrármela y tan repentinamente? (Dijo Ayano en sus pensamientos, con su vista pegada al suelo)

Ayano se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que ya se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, solo que dio un movimiento en falso, haciendo que se desplomara directo al suelo; y una chica se aproxima a ella.

Chica. ¿Oye te encuentras bien? (La chica se arrodilla a ella y le ofrece su mano para levantarse)

Ayano. (Ayano observa la mano de aquella chica). … Sí. (Ayano acepta la ayuda de muchacha)

Chica. Deberías tener más cuidado y situar tu mirada en el camino.

Ayano. Tienes razón. (Ayano seguía manteniendo la mirada pegada en el suelo y quita el rastro de polvo de su traje, mientras que la chica recoge el bolso de Ayano)

Chica. Aquí tienes (La muchacha, le entrega el maletín)

Ayano. …Gracias, por todo (Ayano determino, que estaba siendo muy irrespetuosa y miro la cara de la chica)

Al mirarla se le hizo un poco familiar esa cabellera que poseía, pero posiblemente era una ilusión de parte de ella.

Chica. Bueno, adiós cuídate.

Ayano. Igualmente, adiós

Ayano vio como la silueta de la chica desconocida, desaparecía lentamente que dio vuelta a la izquierda

Mente de Ayano. ¿Quién habrá sido esa muchacha?

Chitose. Hola Ayano-chan, largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué te paso?

Ayano. Nada importante, simplemente no quería venir (Ayano caminaba deprisa, había perdido mucho tiempo con esa chica)

Chitose. (Chitose solamente seguía los pasos de Ayano) Eso no está bien Ayano-chan, reprobaras si faltas muy seguido

Ayano. Lo sé perfectamente, Yui también me lo había dicho. Cambiando de tema Chitose… que tal si nada más tú y yo nos reunimos a solas en receso. (Dijo Ayano, mientras ingresaba por la puerta principal)

Chitose. ¿A qué se debe la petición, Ayano-chan?

Ayano… Es que últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo

Chitose. ¿Y qué sucede con Funami-san y Toshino-san? (Dijo Chitose al ascender las escaleras, que comunicaban con los salones de primer grado)

Ayano. Ya se los hice saber, y dijeron que está bien, ¿Entonces qué dices sí o no?

Chitose. …Pues creo que sí (Dijo Chitose algo insegura)

Chitose no entendía ese arrepentido comportamiento de su amiga, la conocía perfectamente como si fuera la palma de su mano así que no fue muy complejo deducirlo, algo tuvo que haber pasado, solo que no lo sabía con exactitud, ella debía averiguarlo.

Cada quien tomo rutas diferentes para llegar a su destino. Como siempre Ayano se fue directamente a su asiento, hasta que sonara la campana. A los pocos minutos después Yui, llego.

En el salón se escuchaban claramente los murmullos de las conversaciones de las chicas de temas triviales.

Al llegar Yui pudo apreciar que Ayano se encontraba sentada sola sin nadie alrededor.

Yui. ¿Estas más tranquila?

Ayano. Un poco. Es que no soporto mirar o escuchar por un momento a Tosh—Kyoko (Dijo Ayano frustrada, pero recapacito y volvió a una actitud más relajada) Por cierto este día no comeremos Chitose y yo con ustedes le dije que quería pasar tiempo con ella

Yui. Sé que no la quieres ver, pero Ayano trata de arreglar este asunto y también debes comentárselo a Chitose

Ayano. No creo que lo logre, además me sentiría muy desanimada al contárselo.

Yui. (Yui se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella) Lo conseguirás eres la gran Suguira Ayano, no hay nada que no puedas hacer (Ayano dirigió su mirada a otro sitio, se había sonrojado por el comentario de Yui)

Ayano. ¿A-Acaso crees que no lo sabía?

Yui. Estoy muy consiente de ese hecho (Yui acaricio la nuca de Ayano) Pero ya enserio anímate…

Maestra. Señoritas, tomen asiento iniciaremos la clase de Matemáticas.

Durante el transcurso del día desde el punto de vista de Ayano pasaba sumamente lento, ella ya quería llegar a su casa junto a Yui. Al llegar el receso como de costumbre Kyoko se dirigía al salón del que pertenecían Yui y Ayano, solo que en esta ocasión Ayano no se encontraría presente, seguiría evitado a Kyoko.

Kyoko. ¡Holaaaa, ya llego por quien lloraban!

Yui. Cállate, idiota (Dijo Yui mientras le proporciona un golpe en la cabeza)

Kyoko. Auch, (Kyoko se acarició la parte afectada por el golpe de Yui) Yui sigues siendo igual de fuerte que siempre, ¿acaso vas al gimnasio? (Dijo Kyoko, mientras tocaba los músculos de Yui)

Yui. No me toques (Yui alejo las manos de Kyoko de ella)

Kyoko. Jejejeje (Kyoko ve todo su alrededor pero no veía la presencia de la pelivioleta ni de su amiga con lentes) ¿Y dónde está Ayano y Chitose?, woow no me digas que descubrieron el secreto de invisibilidad de Akari, diles que me digan cómo hacerlo, así me saltaría las clases

Yui. Ya deja tus disparates

Ayano. Ok, pero ya enserio fuera de bromas ¿Dónde están?

Yui. No tengo ni la menor idea

Kyoko. Bueno, entonces se podría decir que están desaparecidas, entonces buscaremos al culpable (Dijo Kyoko "seriamente" mientras colocaba un lápiz a su boca simulando que era un cigarrillo)

Yui. Cierra la boca mafiosa, vamos a comer me muero de hambre

Kyoko. No es momento de estar pensando en tu estómago, busquemos a Ayano y Chitose

Yui. Me sorprende que te importen ellas, no es normal en ti

Kyoko. ¿Por quién me tomas? Bueno lo que en realidad pasa es que me sacaron del salón y pues escondí mi almuerzo en mi ropa y me entretuve comiendo, así que tengo la batería lista para hacer travesuras.

Yui. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Kyoko. Pero, de que me importan, me importan; buscaremos en cielo, mar y tierra

Yui. Como digas.

Kyoko. Bueno continuemos… Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…

Yui. ¿Es…?

Kyoko. Es ir al baño porque si no ocurrirá un accidente y de los feos (Kyoko se marchó a toda velocidad al tocador)

Yui. Jamás cambiara

Kyoko se apresuró en ir al baño, Yui hizo los mismos movimientos para alcanzar Kyoko. Solo que en el camino ninguna de las dos pensó que se encontraría con Ayano y Chitose.

Ahora en algún lugar de la preparatoria Nanamori.

Ayano. Disculpa, Chitose no demorare demasiado (Dijo Ayano mientras entreabría la puerta del tocado)

Chitose. No te preocupes aquí te espero (Terminando de decir esas palabras Ayano entro)

Al finalizar sus necesidades, Ayano salió de esa habitación

Ayano. Ufff, ya va-

Kyoko. (Kyoko abrazo a Ayano por atrás) Te encontré Ayano, oh a ti también te encontré Chitose

Chitose. ¿Acaso estábamos jugando a las escondidas?

Ayano. (Ayano dio media vuelta y empujo fuertemente a Kyoko, haciendo que se distanciara de ella unos cuantos centímetros) No me toques

Ahora era el turno de aparecer de Yui y lo único que pudo apreciar fue la acción que realizo Ayano y escuchar las palabras que salieron de su boca

Yo. Pues ni modo que salieran de su culo *sarcasmo*

Kyoko. …

Chitose. …

Yui. Ayano, ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Yui se arrimó y trato de tomar la mano de Ayano, pero estás sin previo aviso salió despavorida)

Yui. ¡Kyoko!, ¿ahora que le has hecho a Ayano?

Chitose. …

Kyoko. Yo no tengo la menor idea… Chitose dije algo que la allá hecho enfurecer

Chitose. No. Ella solamente te empujó sin razón alguna.

Yui. Kyoko discúlpala, es que durante la clase de matemáticas estuvo muy estresada y frustrada, por no haber podido contestar bien un problema después de varios intentos, y pues creo que no estaba de un muy buen humor que digamos

Kyoko. Mmm… Ok (Dijo Kyoko, un poco desanimada, por todavía recordar esas palabras dichas por Ayano)

Yui. No que tenías muchas ganas de ir al baño, por tu problemilla ese

Kyoko. … Hay voy

Cuando Kyoko salió del pasillo para ir al tocador. Chitose seguía sospechando de la actitud no había salido desapercibida, era más claro que el agua, Ayano estaba por así decirlo enojada con la rubia o algo por el estilo; aunque allá recibido explicación de Yui, no la convencía del todo, esta duda se hizo tan grande que Chitose no tuvo otra elección que preguntarle a Yui

Chitose. Disculpa Funami-san, me permites preguntarte algo (Chitose le hizo una señal para que Yui se acercara a ella)

Yui. ¿Qué sucede Chitose? (Yui hacia lo que se le pedía)

Chitose. Funami-san ¿qué le pasa a Ayano-chan, por qué se comportó de esa manera con Toshino-san?

Yui. ¿No te lo ha contado Ayano? (Dijo Yui un poco rosprendida)

Chitose. ¿A qué te refieres?

Yui. Sera mejor que se lo preguntes a ella, no creo que sea lo mejor que te enteres por mí. Ve a buscarla yo tratare de alejar a Kyoko. Hasta que Ayano se enfrente a ella. Te lo digo porque es lo correcto. Adiós (Yui decide entrar a la misma habitación que a Kyoko y verificar si se encontraba bien, ya que se encontraba un poco desanimada después de las palabras de Ayano dirigidas hacia ella)

Mente de Chitose. ¿A qué se referirá Funami-san?

A fin de cuentas Chitose acata las órdenes de Yui y decide buscar a Ayano. Chitose busca y busca durante un largo rato, hasta que la encuentra en el bosque del bachillerato

Chitose. Hasta que te encuentro Ayano-chan, jejejeje eres muy escurridiza

Ayano. ¿Qué haces aquí, Chitose?

Chitose. Esa también es mi duda ¿qué haces aquí Ayano-chan?

Ayano. Nada

Chitose. Está bien. La verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué has estado evitando todo el día a Toshino-san?

Con tan solo escuchar ese apellido a Ayano se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y a la vez recordó esa escena que tanto rogaba por olvidar cada día.

Ayano. ...

Chitose. Ara, ara Ayano-chan, dudaste demasiado en responderme. Hay algo que no me has dicho. O por lo menos dime ¿por qué habías faltado 3 días seguidos?

Ayano. ... (Ayano desvía su mirada al suelo)

Todas las preguntas que realizaba Chitose dirigidas hacia Ayano, la llevaban a la misma persona Kyoko.

Chitose. (Chitose se sienta a un lado de Ayano en el césped) Me sorprende que no me tengas confianza, ¿acaso no somos mejores amigas? (Chitose estaba tratando de darle confianza a Ayano)

Ayano. Chitose, tu sabes que no es eso

Chitose. Lo sé perfectamente, pero me preocupas mucho; yo quiero que siempre seas feliz, que no tengas ningún disgusto en toda tu vida y si hay algo que lo impide lo resolveremos juntas

Ayano. Está bien. *suspiro* Todo sucedió cuando Yui y yo fuimos de compras...

Ayano le narro todo lo que le había sucedido el domingo omitiendo la parte en la que se encontró con esas chicas, el beso que le deposito a Yui en los labios y la parte de la broma de Yui sobre que le gustaba, no quería que pensara que ella y Yui estaban saliendo o algún tipo de malentendido, aunque Chitose era de confianza pensó que no era el momento indicado como para decírselo.

Ayano. Así termina mi historia

Chitose. *suspiro*...Bueno lo primero es mi más sinceras disculpas, creo que debió haber sido devastador ver a Toshino-san besando a esa chica

Ayano. Mmm, sí, pero sabes no me la menciones por favor. No la quiero volver a ver

Chitose. Ayano-chan, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla algún día; A ella se le hará raro no poder verte, por mucho tiempo y tú sabes cómo es Toshino-san

Ayano. Pero no quiero; sé que no lo conseguiré, pero no sé qué hare quedando frente a frente con ella, ósea que le digo. Algo como "Te odio" "Te vi besando a una chica" "No quiero volver a verte, solo me causas daño"

Chitose. Pues deberías ser sincera, dile lo que siente o lo que sentías por ella, sabrá que decirte, pero si la sigues evitando solo harías que se preocupara por ti.

Ayano. ¿De que serviría contarle mis sentimientos? (Ayano formo en su cara una sonrisa melancólica) Seguramente esa chica se ha convertido en su novia, si ella la eligió a ella es por algo, ¿no crees? Hay algo que le llamo la atención sobre su persona

Chitose. En eso tienes la razón, pero es de suma importancia que se lo hagas saber, jamás sabrás lo que te hubiera dicho, simplemente se sincera.

Ayano. *suspiro* Me darías tiempo para pensarlo.

Claramente se logró percibir el sonido de la campana para volver a reaunudar las clases.

Chitose. El que sea necesario. (Chitose abraza a Ayano, luego se levanta) Luego cuéntame cómo te fue y si te encuentras mejor

Ayano. Si, adiós

Chitose. Adiós

Ayano. Chitose

Chitose. Mande

Ayano. ...Gracias

Chitose. (Chitose sonrió) Sera mejor que me lo digas cuando se lo cuentes a Toshino-san.

Chitose sale el bosque, dejando meditando a Ayano, sobre que será mejor realizar.

Ayano se encontraba muy insegura, no sabía qué hacer con cierta exactitud, tal vez esa sería una de las más complicadas decisiones que haría en toda su vida. Después de unas tortuosas horas, al final evito tanto las clases como ha Kyoko, prefería verla después de que todas las chicas se hallan marchado a su hogar, así tendrían un momento más tranquilo y no las interrumpirían. La pelivioleta vio que el lugar más obvio en el que la encontraría seria en el salón que pertenecía; Abrió la puerta encontrando a una sonriente rubia guardando sus pertenencias, Kyoko al escuchar el ruido que provocó la puerta, su mirada se concentrara en Ayano.

Kyoko. Ohhhh que milagro Ayano por fin puedo hablarte. (Kyoko se iba acercar para abrazar a Ayano)

Ayano. (Pero Ayano da un paso para atrás). Hola.

Kyoko. ¿Que se te ofrece Ayano-tan?

Ayano. Solo te buscaba para…

Kyoko. ¿Para?

Ayano. …No es nada, mejor olvídalo

Mente de Ayano. Hmf, al final no pude soy demasiado cobarde como para atreverme a decírselo

Ayano, se estaba retractando, supuso que estaba equivocada en la elección que había escogido.

 _"Tarde o temprano tendrás que confrontarla" "Se sincera" "Debes decirle lo que sentías por ella"_

 _"Lo lograras eres la gran Suguira Ayano"_

Esas fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente.

Mente de Ayano. NO, he llegado hasta aquí es demasiado tarde como para dejar que todo mi esfuerzo, junto con el de Chitose y Yui, sea en vano debo decirle.

Ayano. Toshin- Kyoko

Kyoko. ¿Qué sucede?

Ayano. Tu... (Ayano hizo puño sus manos, para tomar coraje). Tú me gustabas mucho

Kyoko. …¿Que tú QUÉ?

Ayano. Me gustabas mucho

Kyoko. ...

Ayano. ...

La habitación se consumió en un silencio incómodo para ambas, Ayano se encontraba muy avergonzada y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, por parte de Kyoko esa noticia la tomó por sorpresa, pensó que se trataba de otra cosa. Kyoko estaba pensando las palabras indicadas que debía decir, ya que se trataba de un tema serio y delicado.

Kyoko. ...Ayano me halagas, mucho... enserio lo siento, pero... (Kyoko coloco una de sus manos en su nuca)... estoy saliendo con alguien, así que no puedo salir contigo, y además... yo jamás te he visto de esa manera, para mi tu eres una muy buena amiga, a la cual valoro mucho.

Ayano. *suspiro* Supuse que eso sería que lo dirías, desde un principio tuve que haberlo supuesto hace mucho tiempo y no dejarme ilusionar tan fácilmente. Aunque es mejor que me allá librado de este gran peso que tenía encima. (Lo último lo dijo en susurro.

Kyoko. Disculpa la pregunta pero ¿desde cuando te habías enamorado de mí?

Ayano. Desde la secundaria me habías gustado

Kyoko. No lo entiendo... ¿cómo es posible que alguien como tú se haya enamorado de mí? (Dijo Kyoko un poco confundida)

Ayano. No lo sé con tal exactitud... pero de lo que si estoy segura es que siempre me agradaba tu forma de ser aunque seas caprichosa, alocada, impulsiva, egocéntrica, inoportuna, rara, irresponsable, etc

Kyoko. ¿A caso eso lo tengo que tomar como un cumplido?

Ayano. (Ayano ignoro lo que dijo Kyoko) Pero... esas características que posees, hacía que me sintiera cómoda a tu lado.

Kyoko. Awwwww, eso fue como un flechazo a mi corazón. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental Ayano

Ayano. (Ayano mira fijamente a Kyoko) Sabes que arruinas la atmósfera de drama

Kyoko. Ya lo sé, pero no puedo negar que me hizo sentir muy bien.

Ayano. Seguramente es porque nadie te quiere

Kyoko. Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me compro un gusanito, le saco lo de adentro mmmmm y que rico gusanito . Mentira, mentira mi novia me quiere mucho

Ayano. Que ridícula te escuchaste, al cantar esa canción.

Mente de Ayano. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella

Kyoko. Bueno, ya, me vuelvo a poner seria

Kyoko se acercó a la ventana, teniendo como paisaje el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas dándole fin al día y darle la bienvenida a la noche.

Kyoko. (Kyoko desvía su mirada a la peli violeta) Ayano, no te deprimas sé que encontraras a alguien, todo es posible en esta vida y a la vez inesperada, tal vez esa persona está muy cerca tuyo y no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes hacía ella. La encontraras

Ayano. (Ayano hizo una sonrisa por así decirlo comprensiva)...Espero encontrarla algún día

Kyoko. (Kyoko se acerca a ella y pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Ayano.) Espero que te cuide, te haga reír, te haga sentir especia, te valore, haga que te sonrojes y haga lo mejor para ti

Ayano. Gracias por tu apoyo y palabras... Kyoko

Kyoko. Hasta que dices mi nombre sin el apellido (Dijo Kyoko fingiendo llorar) Esto es un progreso

Ayano. Eso ya no importa

Kyoko. Por su puesto que la tiene...(Kyoko mira la hora en su celular) Ya se está haciendo tarde, Yui debe de estar preocupada por ti, apresúrate en buscarla

Ayano. Antes de irme, algún día tienes que presentarme a tu novia, espero que nos agrademos la una con la otra.

Kyoko. Ese día llegara y anticipo lo mismo

Ayano. Adiós, hasta mañana

Kyoko. Adiós

Ayano se apresura en buscar a Yui su plática con Kyoko se había alargado, busco su mochila, en su respectivo salón, pero no vio a Yui, supuso que la encontraría en la entrada del instituto. Ayano se apresuró en llegar, no tardo demasiado en llegar a su destino, pudo observar a Yui esperándola en una banca, mientras que su mirada contemplaba el cielo rojizo y apoyando ambas manos en la banca

Ayano. Perdona la demora. (Dijo Ayano mientras recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras respiraba agitadamente)

Yui. No te preocupes. (Dijo Yui mientras miraba a Ayano con una sonrisa). No me iría sin ti.

Mente de Ayano. Tanto le importo a Yui, Kyaaaaa que vergüenza

Yui. (Yui se levanta de su asiento). Vamos

Ayano. Si

Yui y Ayano regresaban a casa después de su hornada de estudio, aunque Ayano no tanto, ambas necesitaban descansar.

Yui. Pudiste resolver todo

Ayano. Por supuesto

Yui. Es totalmente obvio que por esa hermosa sonrisa, que me muestras; de la cual ya no me habías mostrado durante un largo rato. Me alegra poder verte feliz

Ayano. (Ayano, gira su cara, evitando que la mirada de Yui se diera cuenta de su sonrojo). Lo primero que haces después de que me he animado ha sido molestarme (Dijo un poco enfadada)

Yui. Ahora ¿porque te enojas?

Ayano. Por nada

Yui. Vamos, hazme el favor de mirarme

Ayano. Ya te dije que no

Yui. *suspiro* (Yui se coloca delante de Ayano rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos). Así me pondrás atención

Ayano. Kyaaaaa que crees que estás haciendo.

Yui. Shhh, No hagas ruido, molestaras a las personas que viven por aquí

Ayano. Eso no me importa, suéltame (Ayano estaba tratando de alejando el cuerpo de Yui, haciendo que el agarre de la antes mencionada cediera)

Yui. (Yui aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre, evitando lastimar a Ayano) Nos quedaremos de esta manera, hasta llegar a casa

Ayano estremecía al sentir que su respiración chocaban al cuerpo de Yui, tal vez para muchos seria la situación perfecta para cualquier persona, pero al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza y temor que algún conocido las viera de esta manera, y malinterpretara las cosas.

Un pequeño pero extraño ruido se pudo lograr escuchar aunque era muy débil, se puede suponer que estuvo por lo menos 12 metros a sus espaldas.

Ayano. Yui... no escuchaste un ruido

Yui. Yo también había presentido haber escuchado un ruido extraño (Yui miraba detenidamente en busca del causante de ese extraño sonido, pero no lo encontró) Lo más probable es que sea producto de nuestra imaginación. (Dijo Yui mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ayano) Pero dejando eso a un lado, lo que en realidad me importaba es que volvieras a ser la misma de antes, no me gusta verte de esa manera siempre me ha encantado la chica inteligente, responsable, orgullosa, alegre, bonita, entre muchas cosas que me gusta de tu persona y que te hagan única

Mente de Yui. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto, por qué estoy actuando de esta manera? Ahora mi corazón se acelera a tal grado que late mil por segundo. No obstante quiero separarme, pero al estar tan cerca de Ayano me provoca una sensación agradable y tranquila, además Ayano desprende un ahora delicioso.

Ayano. ...

Mente de Ayano. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa si Yui sigue hablando de esta forma me moriré de vergüenza, por favor tranquilícense corazón y piernas de gelatina!

Yui. Hmf (Yui sonrió) Al parecer te quedaste sin habla

Mente de Yui. Ahora si no entiendo cómo me puedo contradecir en mis pensamientos digo una cosa, pero mi boca dice otra completamente diferente

A lo lejos alguien las observaba, con mucha atención a las acciones de esas chicas, era Chitose

Ayano-chan tu puedes

 **Fantasía de Chitose…**

Yui y Ayano se encontraban en una cabaña en la punta de una montaña helada y lo único que tenían para mantenerse en calor era una chimenea, pero aun así pasaban frío

Yui. Ayano acércate, hace mucho frío, nos calentaremos con nuestro calor corporal

Ayano. No es necesario no tengo frio

Yui. No me mientas, puedo notar fácilmente que estas tiritando. (Yui se acerca a Ayano)

Ayano. Mooo, tu sabes que esto me pone nerviosa

Yui. Pues a mí no, en un rato te complaceré, demasiado que no querrás que pare y lo seguiremos haciendo durante toda la noche

Ayano. Mooo, Yui detente.

Yui. Oblígame (Yui se aproxima a Ayano y le planta un tierno beso en los labios)

Ayano. Cambie de opinión (Ayano le devuelve el beso a Yui)

Yui. Así me gusta

 **Fin de la fantasía de Chitose…**

Chitose. Ahhhh que hermoso es el amor, Ahhhh, este material no lo puedo desaprovechar, seguiré fantaseando, toda la noche. Vamos Ayano-chan tu puedes. (Dijo Chitose alzando con mucho orgullo su mano hecha puño)

Mente de Chitose. ¡¿Pero?!, se me olvido que Funami-san tiene novia, mierda esto se pone candente, un triángulo amoroso se aproxima

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno este es el capítulo de la semana espero que les haya gustado no soy muy buena con el drama así que no sé cómo tenía que manejarlo, pero a veces tanto drama exagerado nos empalaga la historia.**

 **¿Creen que la que le debía de haber dicho todo eso a Ayano tuvo que ser Yui?**

 **Creó que posiblemente sí, pero le quería dar también un poco más de uso a Chitose ya que tuvo una muy leve aparición en el cap… creo que en el numero 2 o 3… no me acuerdo y tuvo un pinche sangrado nasal; y pues yo creía que lo correcto sería que se lo dijera su buena amiga que siempre la apoyara en las buenas y en las malas.**

 **Poco a poco el amorxs florecerá y ustedes lo gozaran, y yo pereceré en el proceso.**

 **Lo siento yo quería terminar el cap número 8 el ante pasado fin de semana, peeeeeroooooo, como el mundo me odia, ahora mis papas bueno más bien mi mamá me tienen un límite para usar la laptop, el celular y la Tablet; que consiste en que se los entregue a las 10 de la noche, y ustedes dirán "Entonces nos es un problema tan grande lo puedes hacer por la mañana", jajajaja, ¿porque creen que me las quitaron?, pues porque me despierto tarde como a las 10 o 11 de la mañana y pues me baño primero o a veces como primero, me arreglo, y me voy a la secundaria, y pues regreso como a las 8:30 o 8:45pm, dependiendo de cuanto se tarde el camión, llego, veo que tienen de comer, como, agarro la computadora, pongo música y pues hago la tarea, pues por que ya se perfectamente que se me complica levantarme temprano, y creo que acabo como a las 11 o 12 de la noche dependiendo de cuanta tarea me dejen, veo la tele hasta que sean las 2 y pues así es mi día a día.**

 **Sin embargo si me tardaba en prepararles un cap ahora me demorare más, jajajajajjajajaja, bueno tratare de levantarme temprano para por lo menos progresar poco a poco. Es que yo escribía como en la media noche y pues se me hacía una hora perfecta, pues me duermo como que me duermo a las dos de la madruga y si pienso en mis fantasías me tardo más.**

 **Bueno después del noticiero que les acabo de decir, ¿qué les pareció el cap?, háganmelo saber en las reviews. Cuídense, adiós**


	9. Chapter 9

**He resucitado. Hola chicos y chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y si no espero alegrárselos, bueno me despido rápido, ya que yo los conozco como la palma de mi mano y quieren leer el cap, bueno nos vemos en un momento.**

* * *

16 días ese es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la confesión de Ayano, y las cosas han ido de maravilla. Kyoko ha decidido ya presentar como se debe a su novia a las demás obviamente todas están ansiosas de saber quién es la "afortunada", todas las chicas acordaron ir el sábado. De camino hacia la residencia Toshino; Ayano y Yui tenían una pequeña charla entre ellas dos.

Yui. Ayano tu ¿cómo crees que sea esa chica que Kyoko nos estuvo mencionando varias veces?

Ayano. Pues siéndote sincera no lo sé con exactitud, pero en la manera que nos hablaba de ella, supongamos que es una persona con un carácter agradable… Solo que desearía que no fuera igual que Kyoko, imagínate serían un peligro para la sociedad

Yui. Espero que eso no suceda, de por si se me es difícil lidiar con Kyoko, ahora imagínate si son dos, moriría inevitablemente

Ayano. Las catástrofes que sucederían, hasta ocasionaría la 3ª Guerra Mundial

Yui. Jajajajaja muy buena tu broma Ayano

Ayano. Te lo confieso yo creo que si la provocaría

Tanto la pelivioleta y la chica gamer estaban pasando un buen rato, pero como era de esperarse alguien las interrumpe y es la pelirosa.

Chinatsu. Hola mi amor (Chinatsu se abalanzo hacia Yui)

Yui. (Yui se queda mirando a Chinatsu) Mmmm hola (Yui se encontraba un poco disgustada por la aparición de la pelirosa)

Chinatsu. Te extrañe mucho (Chinatsu y le dio un beso en los labios)

Ayano al ver ese hecho no puedo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento que la invadió completamente enseguida de la llegada de la pelirosa, no lo comprendía, le incomodaba y enojaba que Chinatsu se le pegara demasiado a la castalla además de sentirse incomoda, tenía muchos sentimientos en su ser por ver a esas dos juntas. Lo mejor desde su punto de vista fue, marcharse dejando a Yui a solas con la pelirosa.

Yui. ...

Chinatsu. Eso es lo único que me dices después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, mouuu (Chinatsu toma el brazo de Yui, lo apega a su pecho y hace un mohín)

Yui. No es eso si te extrañe

Mente de Yui. Solo un poco, bueno en realidad ni siquiera me acordaba de ti

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu cerró los ojos como esperando recibir algo)

Yui. (Yui se aproximó dudando un poco y le dio un beso) ¿Así está mejor?

A diferencia de los anteriores besos que le concebía, más bien lo realizaba por obligación y no por un deseo, es más ni siquiera lo disfrutaba, ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en Yui?

Chinatsu. Mucho mejor

Yui. Que alegría (Dijo Yui, sin el menor interés) ¿Huh? (Yui miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró a Ayano) ¿Y que le paso a Ayano?

Chinatsu. No sabía que se encontraba a un lado tuyo Suguira-sempai

Yui. Se esfumo completamente, lo más probable es que se allá adelantado

Chinatsu. Que lastima… (Dijo Chinatsu "triste") Pero que es más favorable para nosotras… si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y pues tener un poco de sexo

Yui. No es el momento indicado (Yui se indignó ante el comentario de Chinatsu, fue caminando siguiendo para llegar a su destino) En otro instante pero ahora no

Chinatsu. Está bien tu ganas (Dijo Chinatsu enojada y demasiado desilusionada)

* * *

Después de un pequeño recorrido, al llegar a la residencia de la cabeza hueca perteneciente a sus padres. De manera educada tocaron el timbre de la casa, esperando unos segundos; Kyoko les abrió la puerta y las dejo ingresar a su pequeño hogar.

Kyoko. Hoooolaaaaa, por lo que veo todas se querían percatarse de mi novia

Yui. Lástima para esa chica, por tener como pareja a una cabeza hueca buena para nada

Kyoko. Dalai no quiero que vengas solamente para molestarme también tengo sentimientos

Chinatsu. Anhelo que no sea otra desalmada

Kyoko. No le digas de esa forma a mi amor (Dijo Kyoko seriamente)

Chinatsu. De acuerdo

El sonido del timbre retumbo por todo el hogar.

Kyoko. ¿Quién llama?

Chitose. Soy yo, Chitose y viene conmigo Chizuru, al igual que Akaza-san. Toshino-san me puedes abrir la puerta

Detrás de la pelirosa y la chica gamer, aparecieron las dos gemelas Ikeda y la invisible Akari.

Chitose y Akari. Disculpen la intromisión (Dijeron al unísono y sonrojándose en el acto)

Kyoko. Chitose y… Chizuru-chu-chu (Kyoko ignoro por completo a Akari, levanto sus brazos enfrente de ella y fue corriendo hacia Chizuru, y dando besos al aire)

Chizuru. (Chizuru hizo su mano, en un puño, retrocedió un pico, tomo vuelo y…) ¡Aléjate! (Golpeo en toda la cara a Kyoko)

El impacto del golpe fue tanto que Kyoko, salió volando regresando en la antigua dirección en la que se encontraba, la cabeza hueca se detuvo al toparse con la pared de su casa. Akari fue corriendo para ayudar a su amiga tendida en el suelo.

Akari. ¿Estás bien Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko. Auch (Se quejó Kyoko ante el evidente fuerte golpe) ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento llegaste Akari?

Akari. Mouuu, Kyoko-chan siempre me quieres molestar, y no te importa (Dijo Akari lloriqueando)

Chitose. Chizuru ya te he dicho varias veces que no lastimes a Toshino-san (Regaño Chitose de forma maternal hacía su hermanita)

Chizuru. Pero hermana, ella me saca de quicio (Explico Chizuru)

Chitose. Eso no es bueno

Chizuru. Entendido, hermana (Dijo Chizuru un poco avergonzada por el modo en el que estaba expuesta)

Kyoko al recuperarse se acarició su cabeza está vez Chizuru la había golpeado de una forma brutal.

Kyoko. Es un hecho tú le ganarías en una pelea a Yui. Pero aún te quiero. (Kyoko abrazo a Chizuru)

Chizuru. … (Chizuru no correspondió el abrazo proporcionado por Kyoko)

Kyoko. Siempre me mata tu hermosa actitud tsundere

Chizuru. (Escuchar eso hizo que Chizuru se pusiera furiosa con Kyoko, y se desquitaría a toda costa) Sabes algo creo que yo también te quiero.

Kyoko. ¿Enserio?

Chizuru. Déjame demostrártelo (Chizuru rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kyoko y adjunto toda su fuerza en su agarre y la reacción de Kyoko no se hizo esperar estaba siendo asfixiada por Chizuru)

Kyoko. Chi-chi-chiz-uru (Kyoko forcejeaba el tremendo agarre de Chizuru, poco a poco su rostro cambiaba notablemente de color)

Yui. Ya déjate de juegos Kyoko donde está tu novia

Kyoko. Todo a su debido tiempo. Ella tenía un pequeño compromiso antes de esta por así decirlo reunión, bueno en resumen ella llegara un poco tarde. Así que hasta que eso suceda, vamos a divertirnos…

Chinatsu. Sólo espera un poco, necesito ir al baño, Kyoko-sempai ¿Dónde se encuentra tu baño?

Kyoko. Esta a un lado de las escaleras

Chinatsu. Gracias. En un momento regreso Yui. (Dicho esto Chinatsu besa a Yui en la boca)

Yui. Si te espero en la sala de estar.

Chitose. Nosotras las vemos igualmente en la sala (Dijo Chitose refiriéndose a ella, Chizuru y Akari)

Yui. Si luego las alcanzamos

En el momento que la pelirosa desapareció de la vista de Yui, esta paso su mano sobre sus labios y froto durante unos segundos, como si tuviera una mancha en la boca.

Yui. Kyoko, ¿Dónde está Ayano?

Kyoko. En el momento que ella llego, estaba un poco malhumorada ¿tuvieron una discusión?

Yui. No lo sé (Yui estaba un poco cabizbaja)

Kyoko. No pongas esa cara tan larga. Ya luego arreglas las cosas con ella

* * *

Después de aproximadamente 50 minutos, Kyoko recibió una llamada de su pareja avisándole de que estaba a punto de llegar, menciono que tocaría la puerta en cinco minutos para que supiera que se trataba de ella, Kyoko se los hizo saber a sus amigas y las dirigió a la puerta e inició una pequeña presentación.

*toc*toc*toc*

Kyoko. Bueno, he aquí a mi novia, abusadoras, tsunderes, pervertidas, personas invisibles, y auras endemoniadas, a Kurumi Amane

Una chica de cabello largo de color castallo abrió la puerta, seguidamente la cerró y se dejó observar ante las presentes

Kurumi. Mucho gusto, como dijo Kyoko, me llamo Kurumi Amane

Todas se quedaron sin habla no pensaron de lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser aquella anonadas y boquiabiertas en especial Yui, por su aspecto físico.

Kyoko. Escucha, Yui por lo que veo te sorprendiste mucho al ver a Kurumi, pero déjame decirte que ella me pertenece no te atrevas a coquetear con ella porque sí no desataras mi furia (Dijo Kyoko con mucha seriedad que hasta a todas las presentes les causo escalofríos en especial a Yui, no pensó que Kyoko le fuera a hablar de esa manera)

Kurumi. No seas así de negativa, Kyoko. Mucho gusto emm… (Kurumi ínsito a Yui para decirle su nombre)

Yui. Emmm Yui Funami, igualmente mucho gusto.

Kurumi. ¿Te puedo llamar Yui o te incomoda?

Yui. N-No

Kurumi. Entonces tú me puedes llamar Kurumi (Kurumi extiende su mano)

Yui. (Yui sacude su mano al tomar la de Kurumi)

Kyoko. Oye Kurumi, como que te estas volando con Yui; Cuando te conocí tu no me dejaste llamarte por tu nombre (Dijo Kyoko con una aura oscura)

Chinatsu. Yuiiiii, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? (Al igual que Kyoko, Chinatsu poseía una aura oscura, pero increíblemente superior a la de ella)

Yui. N-N-No p-pasa nada Chinatsu

Chintsu. Más te vale decir la verdad (Chinatsu arruga la manga de la chaqueta que poseía Yui) No quisiera lastimarte

Aunque no lo creyeran Yui sabe el como es Chinatsu cuando se enoja o los celosa que puede llegar a ser, y es otra de las razones por las que teme por su vida a un gran nivel. Siempre trataba de no crear malentendidos o hablar con cualquier chica que Chinatsu no conociera. Como Kurumi era una nueva chica que se integraría a sus vidas, no solamente le preocupaba que le fuera hacer algo a ella y en especial ha Kurumi no quería que su vida peligrará.

Una nueva presencia se hacía presenta en la habitación y la cual no sabía que era lo que pasaba, en un momento se había descuidado un poco para ir a hacer sus necesidades como cualquier otra persona.

Ayano. ¿De qué me perdí? (Ayano miro ha todas hasta parar con Yui y se disgusto un poco en la situación que se encontraba con su kouhai, dejo de mirarlas y se quedo mirando a aquella chica de cabello largo, con facilidad la reconoció) ¡Tu!

Kurumi. Al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar

Ayano. Cuan pequeño es el mundo

Kurumi. Ahora te ves mucho mejor

Ayano. ...

Akari. ¿Ya se conocían?

Kurumi. Bueno no de esa manera, sería más bien por unos pocos minutos

Kyoko. ¿Huh?

Kurumi. Ya te lo contaré después

* * *

Entre pláticas, risas y bromas, todas las presentes les agradó Kurumi, aunque en algunas cosas tenían en común, pero no en todo, en ciertos aspectos, ella sería la madura de la relación, de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar y se relajaba para pasar un rato agradable. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, la curiosidad la venció por completo a Yui y no pudo resistir.

Yui. Disculpa la pregunta, Kurumi pero porque te enamoraste de esa idiota no sé si la habías mirado bien mírala hasta a mí me da pena ajena que se comporte de forma infantil ante el público no sé si te drogo, o estabas ciega… o no sé….

Kyoko. Oye te recuerdo que estoy aquí y ya te había dicho que tengo sentimientos

Kurumi. Bueno yo creó que fue como cualquier otra relación, siempre crece un sentimiento el cual debes descubrir con el transcurso del tiempo y sabrás si es auténtico o si se trata de admiración hacia esa persona. No simplemente en el primer ya te le quieras declarar, porque puedes hacer que tu amistad con esa persona no sea la misma como antes. Piensa antes de hacer cualquier estupidez.

Akari. Por favor, Kyoko-chan cuenta nos su historia con Amane-san

Kyoko. Solo se los diré por la curiosidad que tienen y las súplicas dedicadas para Kyoko-sama. Además de que no quiero que me esperen afuera de la escuela para golpearme o acosarme, en especial tu Chizu-chu-chu.

Chizuru. ¡Callate!

Chitose. Calmate, por favor (Con tan solo una sonrisa Chizuru acató la supliaca de su querida hermana)

Kyoko. Bueno yo recuerdo que fue más o menos así...

 **Flash back… ( )**

La conocí en una fiesta para celebrar la enorme fortuna y popularidad que tenía la empresa en la que participan mis padres.

Durante la fiesta salí un momento al jardín ya estaba muy aburrida, no soportaba ni entendía de lo que estaban hablando todos los que estaban presentes, era como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma; necesitaba hablar con alguien que me comprendiera un poco con mis estupideces. A diferencia del movimiento de aquel edificio este era más agradable mucho más tranquilo y reconfortante. A lo lejos pude apreciar a una chica en el regazo de un árbol, me acerque para apreciarla mejor. Al estar cerca de ella me coloque de cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola fijamente aprecie por completo su belleza que me cautivaba por cada segundo que pasaba, no me habí dado cuenta pero al verla sonreía sin parar durante algunos minutos, pero poco a poco estuvo emitiendo unos sonidos quejándose un poco, lentamente abrió sus ojos, mostrándose un poco somnolienta del cansancio.

Kyoko. ¿Dormiste bien?

Kurumi. Si (Dijo Kurumi mientras que con sus manos trataba de hacer que el sueño desapareciera, hasta percatarse de que no reconocía a esa chica) Espera ¿Quién eres tú?

Kyoko. Esa es mi misma pregunta, la intriga me está matando. Bueno déjame presentarme como se debe soy la sexy comando Kyoko Toshino es un gusto encontrarme con una doncella tan hermosa completamente sola, es mi deber protegerte.

Kurumi. (El sonrojo de Kurumi no sé si hizo esperar, lo dicho por Kyoko le había causado vergüenza) No me digas que eres una especie de acosadora

Kyoko. (Kyoko rio ante el comentario de Kurumi) No soy ninguna acosadora, soy alguien que quiere ser tu amiga

Mente de Kyoko. Pero quiero ser algo más que solo eso.

Kurumi. ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

Kyoko. Es curioso lo que dices, esa es la manera en la que toda persona empieza a conocer a alguien, y en este caso no es la excepción.

Kurumi. …

Kyoko. Jejeje, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kurumi. …Kurumi, Kurumi Amane

Kyoko. Muy bonito nombre (Halago Kyoko a Kurumi)

Kurumi. Gracias

Kyoko. Otra pregunta ¿Qué hace una damisela dormida y completamente sola en este jardín?

Kurumi. Es que estaba un poco cansada y aburrida por la fiesta (Dijo Kurumi un poco tímida)

Kyoko. Igual yo, pero no estarás más tiempo sola, ahora estoy a tu lado, así que conozcámonos mejor

Nuestra conversación fue completamente animada, a toda costa quería conocerla, cada cosa que ella me relataba, me interesaba todo de ella, sus gustos, aspiraciones, amigas, lo que le disgustaba. En los momentos en los que a ella no se le ocurría que decirme, le contaba algunas cosas sobre mí. Con el paso del tiempo era consciente de que ella me había enamorado por completo de ella de alguien que acabo de conocer, pero era como si ya la conociera por completo y que ella sería mía no importaba como pero la enamoraría. Después de varios minutos como a la de la madrugada, había finalizado el festejo de la empresa, y eso daba por anunciado el momento de despedirnos, fue sumamente triste, quería permanecer a su lado un poco más.

Mamá. Hija es hora de irnos, te esperamos en el auto, te damos 5 minutos para que te despidas de tu amiga.

Kurumi. Como digas madre

Mamá. No demores demasiado

Kurumi. Me la pase de maravilla, contigo Toshino-san

Kyoko. Lo mismo digo yo, ¿nos volveremos a ver de nuevo? (Dijo Kyoko, mientras en su rostro se mostraba triste)

Kurumi. Pero que cosas dices, es un hecho que nos volveremos a ver, después de todo somos amigas (Dijo Kurumi mientras le sonreía a Kyoko) Solamente necesitamos nuestro números de celular para mantenernos en contacto.

Kyoko. ¿Enserio?

Kurumi. ¿Acaso crees que miento? (Kurumi saco de su bolsillo un celular)

Posteriormente de compartir mi número telefónico, y la partida de Kurumi, no paraba de pensar en ella, durante toda la noche, estaba completamente embobada con ella, sabía que ella era mi chica ideal. Transcurridos unos días me había llenado con valor para tener de vuelta un encuentro con ella y desde esa "cita" era un hecho que estaba enamorada, más que enamorada, estaba loca. Tuve la dicha de poder llamarla por fin por su nombre pila. Varias veces conversaba con ella por medio del chat, preguntando por cómo le había ido, si se encontraba bien cosas normales, pero que en lo personal me alegraba y me tranquilizaba que no tuviera un problema en específico que le perjudicara de manera grave, porque si no yo sería capaz de matar a esa persona que lo estaba ocasionando. Siempre que ella tenía tiempo libre la invitaba a salir durante unas cuantas horas, le daba unos pequeños presentes, con la sonrisa que me daba era lo suficientemente satisfactorio como para saber, que lo había adorado y que lo apreciaba, eso para mí era mi recompensa.

Había llegado el momento de declararme, como cualquier persona mis piernas temblaban, por poco me iba desplomar, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente, se podría decir que se me iba a dar un paro cardiaco, de un momento para el otro, y eso no lo podía permitir, necesitaba saber cuál era la respuesta de ella. La cite cercas de un parque no paraba de mirar a todos lados, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Al cabo de unos minutos, su presencia se hacía presente, con una radiante sonrisa que la caracteriza. De por si ya estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba que me iba para el panteón.

Kurumi. Hola

Kyoko. H-o-ola, Kurumi

Kurumi. Disculpa si te hice esperar demasiado

Kyoko. K-Kurumi necesito hablar contigo

Kurumi. ¿De que se trata, Kyoko?

Tomé aire estaba en busca de tranquilizarme, ahora que estaba enfrente de ella el nerviosismo se propagó por el resto de mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos estaban perturbados, causado por el mismo motivo. El pensar con claridad era mi prioridad, necesitaba urgentemente confesarle mis sentimientos y saber si ella me correspondía, era ahora o nunca.

Kyoko. Kurumi, entiendo que soy una persona muy idiota, infantil, irresponsable y muchas otras cosas, sé que esto es muy apresurado escasamente llevo 2 meses en conocerte y no puedo permitir que alguien más este contigo que no sea yo, además necesito saber si por lo menos tenía alguna posibilidad de estar contigo, así que Kurumi Amane ¡¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?! (Dijo Kyoko mientras inclinaba su cabeza para abajo y extendía sus brazos hacia Kurumi y así poder apreciar el ramo de flores)

Kurumi. (La cara de Kurumi reflejaba un poco de asombro y rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa amigable) Te demoraste demasiado. Eres demasiado obvia.

Kyoko. …¿Eh?...

Kurumi. Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia. Ya me estaba cansando pensé que no ibas a dar el primer paso.

Kyoko. (A Kyoko alzó su mirada hasta mirar los ojos de Kurumi y se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? (Dijo Kyoko muy emocionada y casi gritando)

Kurumi. Por lo que yo sé no lo es, pero hay que asegurarnos de una vez por todas (Eso fue lo último que escucho Kyoko por parte de Kurumi, sin dudar ningún segundo se acercó y le robo un beso en los labios a Kyoko)

Kyoko. Oye eso no fue justo, me tomaste por sorpresa, repitámoslo

 **Fin del Flash Back… (Fin del POV de Kyoko)**

* * *

Kyoko. Y eso fue todo

Akari. Es extraño que Kyoko-chan se comporte así de sentimental. No puedo negar que fue muy tierno

Chinatsu. Me sorprende el hecho de que te hayas comportado de esa manera

Yui. Y yo pensaba que ibas a terminar viviendo sola sin compañía alguna

Chizuru. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí presente, para ver lo ridícula que estuviste

Chitose. Chizuru (Chitose tomo el antebrazo de Chizuru, como si se tratada de un niño pequeño)

Chizuru. Ok, lo siento Toshino lo que sea

Kurumi. Bueno ya que estamos aquí divirtámonos

Kyoko. Hay mi amor tu siempre sabes cómo quiero divertirme, ¿qué eliges?

Chinatsu. Como que aquí huele a un par de tortolitas. Que cursilerías

Kyoko. Suena gracioso, viniendo de una persona que se la pasaba, todo el día besando y coqueteando a su novia, por habérsele declarado.

Chinatsu. …Touché

Kurumi. Que te parece si ya muestras los frutos de tu entrenamiento con Yui.

Kyoko. Tienes razón, se me había olvidado por completo

Chitose y Akari. ¿Qué le harás a Funami-san/Yui-chan? (Al percatarse de que habían dicho la misma oración al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron y sonrieron)

Ayano. (Ayano rió ante lo hecho por su amiga y la pelirosa, así que ella continuó con la pregunta) ¿Que estas tratando de decirnos Kyoko?

Kurumi. Yo te explicaré Ayano-chan. Kyoko quiere retar a Yui en Nanamoriquest 2

Kyoko. (Kyoko saca de la nada un Nintendo y hace que su voz se oiga grave) Déjame decirte Yui que he practicado mucho, este día será histórico porque perderás ante la hermosura de Kyoko-sama.

Yui. ¿Estás segura? Siempre te he ganado de una forma humillante.

Kyoko. Como te dije hoy será diferente. Ahora si te ganare de cualquier modo

Yui. Espero que no me decepciones, que posiblemente ni tengas oportunidad de ganar (Dijo Yui confiada) Dame un portátil

Kyoko. (Kyoko le extiende una pequeña caja de color negro) Descuida, no lo hare

Todas estaban expectantes en busca de quien saldrá victoriosa, Kyoko no había mentido, en está ocasión la cabeza hueca era una digna contrincante. Llevaban al rededor de una hora en ese por así llamarlo pequeño torneo, ambas se veían exhaustas, además de sudar en una enorme cantidad como si ambas hubieran competido en un maratón, ninguna de las dos no iba a permitir ser derrotada por la otra pasará lo que pasará, el marcador era Yui: 49 victorias y Kyoko: 49 victorias.

Kyoko. ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?

Yui. Debo admitir que me has impresionado, pero pasé lo que pasé no permitiré que me derrotes. Yo saldré victoriosa.

Kyoko. ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Yui. Porque ... (Yui realizó un rápido movimiento con sus dedos al pequeño portátil, miro fijamente a la rubia, mostró una radiante sonrisa y finalmente preciono un último) he acabado por completo contigo

Al realizar ese combo el personaje que estaba al dominio de Yui, se movió rápidamente sin dejar reaccionar a su contrincante, en el monitor se anunciaba el final del combate y el nombre del ganador.

Yui. ¡SI, POR FIN HE GANADO, SI! (Dijo Yui muy emocionada, no paraba de gritar, se aproximó a Ayano y la abrazó, la zarandeaba, mientras no paraba de sonreír y daba vueltas con ella) AYANO GANÉ, GANÉ LO HE LOGRADO.

Ayano. Lo sé, felicidades que orgullosa estoy de ti, nunca dude de ti.

Yui. GANÉ. JEJEJE

De la emoción que sentía la chica gamer dentro de su cuerpo, alzó a la pelivioleta y dando vueltas en su propio eje, olvidando por completo que su novia se encontraba presente, a la cual no le agradó esas muestras de afecto entre ellas dos. En el instante en el que Yui colocó a Ayano al suelo, se miraron durante unos momentos, estaba a punto de explotar literalmente la pelirosa, esa mirada le pertenecía, no podía permitir que se la dedicará a cualquiera.

Chinatsu. (Chinatsu alejó bruscamente a Ayano de Yui) Mi amor, felicidades. Dejame recompensarte. (La pelirosa puso sus manos en el cuello de Yui y rápidamente la besó)

La pelirosa le ponía mucho empeño a ese beso, es como si lo que quería demostrar era que nadie se le acercara a la chica gamer en especial Ayano. Esa cercanía de ellas dos no le convencía, había algo que le decía en su interior que esa acción por parte de ellas, le traería problemas en el futuro.

Al romper el beso, Chinatsu dirigió su mirada a Ayano con una sonrisa victoriosa y maliciosa, tal vez no allá dicho nada, pero en la mente de Ayano podía escuchar claramente sus palabras "No te le acerques o atente a las consecuencias". Ayano estaba muy enojada.

Ayano. Ven Chitose necesitamos hablar en privado

Chitose. (La nariz desprendía un chorro de sangre, mientras no paraba de balbucear y con una enorme sonrisa) Jejeje, si Ayano-chan, como órdenes.

Akari. Esperé sempai, tomé un pañuelo (Dijo Akari antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a su querida sempai)

* * *

Durante el transcurso de esa reunión, hubieron conflictos entre Ayano y Chinatsu, la antes mencionada, durante todo el tiempo mantenía a Yui a su lado y se mostraba muy cariñosa con ella, cada vez que las miraba de esa forma, algo crecía un sentimiento que no comprendía, Ayano trataba de no tomarle mucha importancia, pero era inevitable, ella trataba de tener una pequeña charla con la chica gamer, sólo que en el acto, llegaba la pelirosa con cualquier excusa y la alejaba por completo. Después de varios intentos fallidos, mejor trato de pasar tiempo con sus otras amigas. Aunque no lo creyera a Yui tampoco le agradaba la cercanía que mantenía su novia, no podía estar ni un segundo sola, porque rápidamente se le acercaba, Yui también se quería divertir con sus demás amigad, en especial con Ayano, pero se le hacía imposible por la pelirosa.

Eran las 7:48 de la tarde, todas las invitadas se despidieron y emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a su respectiva casa.

Kyoko. ¡Adiós Tengan cuidado (Dijo Kyoko mientras alzaba la voz y agitaba su brazo de derecha a izquierda, al final de esta acción dirigió su atención a su querida novia) Al fin estamos solas, te había extrañado, porque no me explicaste el motivo de tu retraso

Kurumi. Estaba preparando una pequeña sorpresa

Kyoko. ¿Se puede saber para quién?

Kurumi. Que no es obvio, es para ti, después de todo Yui tenía razón cada día eres más idiota

Kyoko. Tal vez sea idiota, pero soy la idiota que más amas (Kyoko le sonríe a Kurumi)

Kurumi. Tienes razón (Kurumi le devuelve la sonrisa, se acerca a ella y la abraza por el cuello)

Kyoko. Te has vuelto un poco más atrevida

Kurumi. Todo es gracias a ti, ahora no te quejes

Kyoko. En realidad me gusta

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nanamori, el cielo estaba demasiado nublado, junto con unos truenos amenazadores, muchas de las personas que estaban en el exterior fuera de la protección de su casa, corrían apresuradamente, y llegar a sus hogares sanos y salvos. Unas chicas regresan de vuelta a casa, a un paso lento, sin ninguna preocupación sólo que ninguna de ellas decía algo al respecto, por el simple hecho de que, Ayano no emitía sonido alguno, aunque se había enojado por algo insignificante para ella era algo de suma importancia.

A la mitad del camino de regreso a casa, una fuerte lluvia llegó rápidamente se percataron y se guarecerse bajo el estrecho alero de un puesto de comida.

Yui. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ayano. Sí, pero eso no importa, lo que en verdad importa es como regresaremos a casa

Yui. Pues podemos usar mi chaqueta

Ayano. No lo creo, no cabríamos las dos, mejor esperemos unos cuantos minutos para ver si disminuye la lluvia

Yui. Está bien

Desde la reunión que tuvieron todas las chicas Ayano se estaba comportando nuevamente diferente al parecer estaba enojada con Yui, solo que porque. Se quedaron esperando durante un largo rato pero no se veía que cooperara la lluvia, Yui se encontraba un poco fastidiada, así que decidió hacer la idea que antes le había mencionado a Ayano.

Yui. Ya no lo soporto (Yui se quitó su chaqueta, la situó sobre la cabeza de Ayano e hizo que Ayano corriera junto con ella)

Ayano. Yui que estás haciendo

Yui. Solo quiero llegar a casa

Ayano. Eso ya lo sé pero cúbrete tú también

Yui. No me importa prefiero que tú te encuentres bien

Ayano. Tú también me importas mucho, no te has puesto a pensar

Yui. (Yui detiene su acción quedando en medio de una persistente lluvia, mira fijamente a Ayano y la toma por los hombros) Yo solamente trato de que estés bien no me importa enfermarme, no te has dado cuenta.

Ayano. No te preocupes por mí, por la que tienes que en verdad es por Yoshikawa-san, ella es tu novia, yo solamente soy una amiga solo eso nada más (Ayano se deshace del agarre de Yui)

Yui. Llevas rato comportándote de esa manera, que tienes, o acaso hice algo que te hiriera, dime, soy todo oídos

Ayano. Yo no te importo

Yui. Pero que estás diciendo

Ayano. Lo que escuchaste, no te importo

Yui. ¿Cómo que no me importas?

Ayano. Es verdad, el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa de Kyoko, todo el tiempo estuviste con Yoshikawa-san, yo trataba de hablarte pero ella siempre se interponía, es como si ella creyera que te iba a robar o algo y tú no lo impediste siempre terminabas yéndote con ella. En pocas palabras no te importo

Yui. Siempre me he preocupado por cómo te sientes, o ya olvidaste la vez en que no querías ver a Kyoko te trataba de animar pero nada funcionaba, de igual forma en el momento en que me besaste, para ti fue algo muy vergonzoso y difícil de creer… Pero déjame confesarte algo desde que me besaste, he sentido un extraño sentimiento que recorre todo mi ser y que no he logrado descifrar de qué se trata, es algo que no había sentido por ninguna otra persona, solamente me sucede contigo, y no lo puedo olvidar por ningún motivo está encarcelado en mi mente, extrañamente cuando cierro los ojos tu llegas a mi mente, compréndelo. Hago cosas sin pensar cuando estoy a tu lado, en esos precisos instantes mi cuerpo se mueve sin que yo se lo ordene, pero que al experimentar las consecuencias que ocasiona mi cuerpo, me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Estoy confundida.

Ayano. No te creo, es una mentira, tu solo dices eso para que ya no te haga un show

Yui. Hare que me creas (Yui se acerca a Ayano, reiteradamente la toma por los hombros y la arrima a sus labios)

Ayano peleaba por alejar a Yui, pero progresivamente se dejaba llevar por el momento, ese sentimiento volvía a aparecer, tanto su cuerpo como su alma, se tranquilizaba con tan solo sentir sus labios apoderándose sobre los suyos, era como un sueño o por así decirlo el paraíso, era como algún tipo de hechizo, Ayano llevaba sus manos a la espalda de Yui y la acariciaba de arriba abajo suavemente, Yui sentía como su cuerpo y el de Ayano temblaban, así que lo atrajo al suyo, la calidez de sus cuerpos formaban uno solo. Mantenían el ritmo del beso lento, el objetivo de ambas era disfrutar detenidamente la sensación de sus labios, no lo podían negar se habían vuelto locas por un beso, era un suceso que se quedaría grabado en su memoria.

Mente de Yui. De nuevo que es lo que sucede conmigo, porque esa extraña necesidad de besar a Ayano, acaso me he vuelto loca, me estoy aprovechando de Ayano.

Mente de Ayano. Soy una terrible persona, como puedo seguir besando a alguien que mantiene una relación, pero ¿por qué yo le correspondo y Yui también porque lo hace?, pero lo más importante y a la vez extraño, esta calidez en mi corazón, la sensación que me brinda Yui. Es como si de esta manera me pudiera comunicar con Yui tal vez no usemos palabras pero con tan solo sentir sus labios siento un gran alivio en mí ser, ¿este sentimiento no será lo que llaman todo el mundo como amor?

Desgraciadamente ambas tuvieron que separarse unos leves centímetros, por la falta de aire, quedándose mirando unos minutos a los ojos perdiéndose en la profundidad de ellos, sin parar de sonreír, por alguna razón les causaba una indescriptible felicidad poder mirarse detenidamente, Yui acaricio la mejilla de Ayano suavemente con su dedo pulgar, a Ayano le agradaba el movimiento de Yui incitándola a proseguir, sosteniendo su mano. De nueva cuentas se besaron, sin importarles que la lluvia había aumentado su intensidad

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches lokillos, este es el cap de la semana espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que por lo menos les haya gustado en algún suceso del cap.**

 **Una pequeña nota. No les quería arruinar el cap para poner esta nota que aquí sí puedo. Bueno en una que otras veces voy a utilizar eso de las perspectivas de los personajes, porque en un momento de la historia se apreciara perfectamente des del punto de vista de los personajes el cómo se sienten y pues no sé se vería vin**

 **Otra cosa ya ven la parte en la que cuenta Kurumi como ella y Kyoko se fueron enamorando, ustedes dirán que lo hubiera contado de una buena manera, pero como me da flojera no, bueno no es eso, más bien porque esta pareja ni siquiera tiene mucha importancia como para darle tanto protagonismo y aparte la relación principal es el YuiXAyano y fin de la historia, no quiero que me pongan un pero.**

 **En otras noticias empezamos con el pequeño noticiero, ya ven que les conté en capítulos anteriores de que quería crear otro fic, bueno esta fue una pequeña idea, que tal si en ese fic hago que las diversas formas en las que se pueden enamorar los personajes por ejemplo (OBVIAMENTE LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL SERÍA EL YUIX AYANO ENSERIOS ESTOY OBSECIONADA CON ESTA PAREJA) YuixAyano, AkarixChinatsu o AkarixChitose, luego HimaxSaku, KyokoxChinatsu o KyokoxChitose (Lo se esto suena muy descabellado pero tal vez exista la posibilidad de esta pareja, ustedes dirán de cuanto, mmmm pues yo creo que de un 25 o 30% aparte quería en esta historia "Eres el centro de mi mundo" que la pareja de Kyoko fuera Chitose y así el sufrimiento de Ayano fuera mayor, pero pensé que eso sería muy ilógico porque Chitose seguía apoyando la relación entre Kyoko y Ayano, así que sería muy estúpido y descuidado de mi parte, y pues si hubiera puesto que esta Chitose y Kyoko se tenían más confianza entre ambas, esta pareja si hubiera existido)**

 **Bueno pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que es mejor hacer un fic especialmente dedicado a estas pareja, peeeeeeeeeero también creo que me demoraría como 50 años luz en sacar ese tercer fic a la luz, (supongamos lo siguiente que voy a decir) digamos que esta idea la agrego al segundo fic tengo que tener varias ideas preparadas, para que también se crucen, porque luego la voy a cagar como en este fic (Se preguntaran en que la cague es que a veces se me escapan pequeños detalles y pues los tengo que resolver en el siguiente cap, ustedes dirán como cual bueno el de la hora me acuerdo que Ayano y Kyoko iban a tener esa cita y pues que me paso, que a último momento me di cuenta que no puse a qué hora se encontraría, a ustedes les hubiera parecido muy idiota de mi parte porque se hubieran preguntado pero a qué hora se van a ver y pues tuve que poner una súper idea para reparar mi error, peeeero me volvió a suceder en el cumpleaños de Chinatsu y pues me golpee la cabeza contra la pared) Así que la tengo un poco difícil.**

 **Otra duda que seguro tendrán en este momento será el cuándo diablos publicare ese fic que no tiene nombre de momento…. Bueno si mis cálculos no me fallan y el tiempo también será cuando finalice "Eres el centro de mi mundo" *Tomates cayéndome en toda la cara*. Lo sé es muuuuuucho tiempo, y luego mis otros cálculos de cuantos capítulos tendrá "Eres el centro de mi mundo" (Creo que al final si cambiare el nombre del fic ya no me agrada tanto como antes) supongo que tendrá entre 20-30 y pues ustedes dirán mejor ni nos hubieras desilusionado. Es que tengo tres explicaciones lógicas para defenderme:**

 **1.- En primer lugar yo no soy como los otros escritores que ya tienen preparado el capítulo para los lectores en una semana o menos (Porque soy una floja de primera y me distraigo con facilidad)**

 **2.- En segundo lugar es que me quiero centrar completamente en este fic, porque así se me será más sencillo y no estaría estresada porque tendría que estar al pendiente de dos historias y se me sería bastante complicado**

 **3.- Y la última pero no menos importante es que tendré más tiempo para pensar en ideas para el segundo fic.**

 **Solamente espero acabar estos fics antes de entrar a la prepa porque si no tanto ustedes como yo valdremos caca y de la buena. Estoy consciente de que apenas voy en segundo de secundaria, pero ya vieron cuanto me tardo, y pues yo creo que estar en preparatoria es mucho más complicado que en secu. (Saben que, al diablo con los estudios, yo sabía mi destino desde que nací, terminare siendo camionera, y además viviré en un puente, así que son bienvenidos a mi nueva casa)**

 **Una enorme disculpa por la demora, es que mi maestra de español o como yo la llamo la "fashion" , nos dijo a todos en mi salón "espero que ya tengan sus lecturas porque cuenta para el promedio" y yo como maldita, y después dijo "También quiero que ya tengan preparado su glosario" (Esto último no me preocupaba, en esto si me había puesto al corriente desde el principio) Pero lo que más me cago fueron las pinches lecturas y ustedes dirán, "haciendo tanto show por eso simplemente lees y ya", si pero tenía que leer durante 20 minutos, hacer una paráfrasis de la lectura, luego seleccionar cinco palabras de difícil comprensión, buscar su significado, y hacer que uno de tus padres te firmen la hoja (además de que tenía que leer en voz alta enfrente de mis papas, pero eso no lo hice porque me parecía innecesario, ya me imagino ahí leyendo como mongola y mis papas de seguro ni me iban a poner atención) además de que me tardo como 1 hora para cada lectura y pues me atrase en las lecturas, pero no solo yo también todos mis compañeros y pues eran del 17 de octubre y en total eran como 25 o más así que me tuve que poner al corriente (la fashion es bien cagante, nos pone a trabajar como locos, si supieran lo que tenemos que hacer en cada clase). Después el proyecto de ciencias, así que la he tenido muy difícil, y luego la semana de exámenes. Dios ¿acaso me odias? (Aunque no lo crean soy muy responsable en la escuela)**

 **(Pero saben que me cago más, es que he bajado de promedio y pues me ha vuelto a ganar mi amigo, maldito Bryan te odio, bueno no lo odio solo que le dije que le iba a volver a ganar y pues prácticamente salió todo lo contrario. Por primera vez le había ganado en el primer bimestre y quería que se volviera a repetir el suceso, pero la vida estan injusta)** **Fin del noticiero.**

 **Ya para finalizar mi palabrería déjenme un pequeña review para saber que opinan tanto de mi idea que del capítulo de la semana, me despido y nos vemos en luego. Cuídense mucho hasta la próxima.**

 **Ahhh pero no se me había olvidado feliz noche buena/o navidad sepa que día lo estén leyéndolo, disfruten ese día viendo anime, manga fic´s, etc no se crean no arruinen su día como yo, eso es lo que he hecho en las navidades, pero ustedes no. Beban, ríanse en familia, coman como puercos que yo al igual que Kyoko somos un barril sin fondo, una vaca con 4 estómagos, al fin y al cabo diciembre es el día en que más se engorda por la deliciosa comida, jajajaja.**

 **Adiós**

 **P.D. Vean el lado positivo cabe la posibilidad de que al iniciar ese fic ya tenga algunos caps listos o tal vez no PORQUE SOY UNA FLOJAAAA**

 **P.D 2. Wow este cap ha sido el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento 6808 palabras que feliz soy.**

 **P.D 3. Espero que no la haya cagado en alguna parte del cap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola he vuelto, no me culpen a mi por la demora, es por culpa del maldito tiempo, que pasa demasiado rápido. Sin más por el momento me despido.**

* * *

Ayano. (Ayano despoja el termómetro de la axila de Yui) 40° Hasta que baja tu temperatura, solo queda un poco. (Dijo Ayano con mucho alivio) Ahora nada más falta que se dispersen los síntomas

Yui ya llevaba algunos días enferma, por alguna razón no se recuperaba; cada día solo baja como 1 o 2°, incluso habían ocasiones en las que no pasaba nada; debido a esto Yui se tuvo que ausentar un tiempo en sus estudios. Al contrario de Ayano en solamente 2 días había mejorado notablemente.

Nuestra querida Yui la había pasado muy mal toda la semana, se encontraba en sala del apartamento con un gran conjunto de cobertores, pañuelos y unas tazas de té. Desde la fuerte tormenta, se la pasaba los días jugando unas cuantas partidas de "Nanamoriquest 2". En cada instante con la pelivioleta, durante cada combate ellas competían por ver quién sería la grandiosa victoriosa, Yui se sorprendió ante el enorme progreso que había obtenido en los videojuegos Ayano, antes ella no lograba vencerla, pero en el momento que ella había enfermado se la pasaban todas las tardes jugando, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más se divertía la consideraba una buena contrincante.

En la cocina se encontraba la pelivioleta preparando un poco de estofado y al mismo tiempo conversado por teléfono con un familiar de la castaña, preguntando por el bienestar de su querida hija.

Ayano. Si, si... Funami-san si ella sigue enferma ...aja, no todavía no se lo muestro...no puedo esperar a mirar su cara... Que tierno jajajaja... si le diré que le manda saludos... no hay de que... si igualmente adiós. Saludos. *Clock*

Todas las chicas se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Ayano dudaba en invitar a la pelirosa, ese sentimiento extraño fue ocasionado por ella, algo crecía a cada momento que veía a Chinatsu con Yui, sobre todo cuando las dos se besaban; temía que algo malo sucediera. Aunque se le fuera difícil admitirlo debía de hacerlo, después de todo es la novia de Yui se podría decir que no tenía otra opción.

En el momento que Ayano le informo que vendrían las chicas Yui no estaba muy convencida por eso. Ella prefería estar a solas con Ayano, además de que no quería que Chinatsu se le volviera apegar de nueva cuenta. El estar con Ayano le tranquilizaba completamente. A fin de cuentas Yui no pudo evitar nada, y tuvo que acceder.

Al término de la preparación del estofado, la pelivioleta colocó una pequeña porción para Yui; se dirigió a la sala de estar, con bandeja en mano, en la cuál estaba la comida.

Ayano. Aquí está tu estofado Yui, espero que te agrade

Yui. Gracias Ayano. Estoy muy agradecida

Ayano. No tienes porque decírmelo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Yui. No tienes que ser modesta. *TOS* Tu sabes que te estás esforzando, solamente estoy siendo un estorbo.

Ayano. Yui, tú sabes que yo te cuido porque me importas demasiado, y te agradezco mucho por toda la ayuda que me has dado, mi querido panda abrazable.

Yui. ¿Qué clase de apodo me pusiste?

Ayano. Ya me has hecho demasiadas burlas. Ahora es mi turno mi querido panda abrazable

Yui. Esta bien acepto el alias extraño que me has otorgado *Tos*

Ayano. Pandita, pandita, pandita (Ayano reiteraba la misma palabra, en busca de molestar a la castaña)

Yui.*TOS* Te permito que me llames de esa forma cuando estemos a sola, *ToS* pero si hay alguien más que ni se te ocurra hablarme, porque te trataré como a una desconocida

Ayano. Jamás pedí tu aprobación. Tú siempre me molestas de mil maneras y apesar de eso te sigo perdonando

Yui. Ja, que gracioso, constantemente me golpeas, por mis pequeñas bromas * TOS*

Ayano. Pequeñas bromas. (Repitió Ayano indignada) La otra vez pusiste una araña en mi ropa interior, mientras me daba un baño y a causa de eso por poco me caigo

Yui. Yo no fui (Yui desvío su mirada, evitando la de Ayano) Fueron alusiones tuyas

Ayano. No soy idiota

*Ding, Dong* *Ding, Dong**Ding, Dong**Ding, Dong**Ding, Dong*

En el momento que Ayano abrió la puerta, está fue empujada rápidamente, dejando entrar a una cabellera rosa sin permiso, buscando a alguien en especial y ese alguien era Yui, en el instante que la visualizó, se lanzó a ella. En comparación con Chinatsu, sus otras amigas fueron más educadas al pedir permiso para entrar, cortes-mente saludaron a la pelivioleta.

Chinatsu. Yuiiii, me entere de que encontrabas mal, pero ya no tendrás que sufrir más, me tienes a tu lado. (Chinatsru dio una gran se sesión de besos en las mejillas de Yui y seguidamente un beso fugaz en sus labios). Te haré un tratamiento muy efectivo que miré por internet

Yui. N-No creo que sea-a necesario Ayano ha estado al pendiente de mí en todo este tiempo, en poco tiempo estaré bien

Chinatsu. Pero no has mejorado nada, al parecer no puede hacer nada bien (Reprocho Chinatsu)

Ayano. Disculpa que estas tratando de decirme (Le reclamo a la pelirosa)

Chinatsu. Creo que te deberías de limpiar bien las orejas, no escuchaste bien mis palabras

Ayano. Que te parece si mejor mantienes tu boca cerrada; yo opino que si Yui se encontrara a tu lado jamás se recuperaría.

Chinatsu. ¿Que estas insinuando?

Ayano. Que-

Yui. Paren las dos (Alzó levemente la voz Yui) *TOS* *TOS* *TOS* Se estan comportando muy infantil

Ayano y Chinatsu. Pero ella inicio el pleito (Ambas apuntaron a la otra)

Yui. *TOS* Eso no importa, hasta si en necesario le pido a… Akari o Chitose que me cuiden

Akari. ¿En qué momento nos metimos en todo este embrollo? (Dijo Akari susurrando con una sonrisa)

Chitose. No lo sé ni me importa pero no puedo evitar fantasear (Dijo Chitose, despojándose de sus anteojos

 **Fantasía de Chitose…**

Yui. Ayano, hasta cuando me vas a dar mi medicina. (Se quejaba Yui)

Ayano. Ah, disculpa Yui en un momento voy a la farmacia para conseguírtela

Yui. No me refería a eso, lo que trato de decirte es que tú eres la medicina que necesito

Ayano. ¡Yui!, ¿Q-que estás diciendo? (Dijo Ayano alterada)

Yui. (Yui sostuvo la muñeca de Ayano y la atrajo a ella) Necesito que estés a mi lado, esa es la única manera en la que me recuperare, te necesito a mi lado

Ayano. Yui

Yui. Ayano tu solo concéntrate en mis labios (Ayano asintió y lentamente se besaron)

 **Fin de la fantasía de Chitose...**

Una lluvia de sangre y una Chitose caída eso fue lo que sucedió en ese breve instante lejos de la realidad, junto con una Akari muy preocupada

Akari. Ikeda-sempai

Chitose. Ahhh ¿Acaso esto es el paraíso?

Akari. Sempai no vayas hacia la luz

Chitose. (Chitose toma la mano de Akari y la pone sobre su pecho) Akaza-san dile a Chizuru que fui muy feliz en mis últimos momentos de mi vida, no sufrí, una muerte digna de mi

Akari. Sempai

Chinatsu. Ya cállese sempai, no la soporto

Ayano. Tu no eres quien para darme órdenes.

Akari. Ustedes dos que acaso no ven el estado de Ikeda-sempai

Chinatsu. Eso no tiene importancia, ya se nos es común que esto pase

Ayano. Oh disculpa, Chitose, no me había dado cuenta

Con la ayuda de Ayano y Akari, recostaron a Chitose ya que está se encontraba inconsciente, después de asegurarse de que no había problemas mayores, la dejaron reposar con la compañía de Akari, quien no dejaba de preocuparse por la albina. Ayano enfureció al ver que la pelirosa no se ofreció a ayudar a su mejor amiga, es como si la única persona que residía en la habitación era ella y la castalla, y eso la hacía perder la paciencia con facilidad al ver lo cariñosa que se comportaba con Yui, le asqueaba ver que Chinatsu le acercaba la cuchara para que Yui comiera, pero no le bastó con eso, no paraba de besar y tocar a la chica gamer por la pierna, la cuál lentamente ascendía en busca de algo. Literalmente la pelivioleta se moría de ganas por golpear a Chinatsu y hecharla a patas del departamento, solo que su conciencia no se lo permitía; siempre pensaba antes de actuar, sin embargo en está ocasión no pensaba con claridad y eso la hacía enloquecer.

Tratando inumerables veces de alejar de su mente esos pensamientos, que no le traían algo positivo. Intento pasar tiempo con Yui, aunque se volvió a repetir el mismo suceso, la pelirosa le dedicaba cualquier indirecta, para volver incómoda la situación, pero Ayano no permitió ser intimidad por Chinatsu, y le respondía, quien se creía que era para hacerla quedar mal enfrente de todas en especial de la chica gamer.

Después de media hora aproximadamente; el timbre retumbó en todo el apartamento, pero nadie fue a atender, ya que cada quien estaba ocupada, así que la rubia entró por todo el escándalo que había adentro.

Kyoko. Ya llegué groseras

Yui. No es necesario que lo anuncies te puedo mirar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kyoko. Uyyy que genio. ¿Acaso no me puedo preocupar por mi amiga del alma?

Yui. Lo siento he estado un poco estresada

Kyoko. ¿Por qué?

Yui. Sólo miralas (Dijo Yui señalando a una pelirosa y una pelivioleta discutiendo) ellas son mi estrés. No han parado de discutir por cualquier tontería *Tos*

Kyoko. Debe de ser divertido

Yui. En realidad es un fastidio. Cambiando de tema a que se debe tu visita

Kyoko. Que sera, que será tal vez sea por ti o tal vez por ti.

Yui. Oh gracias

Kyoko. (Kyoko se sentó a un lado de su amiga de la infancia) Cuéntame Yui-nya que se siente ser el centro de atención de dos chicas peleoneras miawww todo por hacerte el amor (Bromeaba un poco la rubia)

Yui. Callate. Deja de burlarte. Es sumamente agotador. Yo quiero ir interactuar con ellas normalmente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la amistad de ambas cambio radicalmente. (Decía Yui)

Kyoko. Eso es demasiado extrañó. Además por lo que veo te sientes sola

Yui. ...Mentira

Kyoko. A mi no me engañas. No te sientas así, yo haré de tu día una completa locura

Yui. Desde que te conozco siempre ha sido mi vida y no solo es locura también esta problemas

Kyoko. Debes de tratarme mejor, siempre me hieres mis sentimientos (Dijo Kyoko"llorando")

Yui. Lo siento. ¿Y Kurumi?

Kyoko. Dijo que le apenaba de todo corazón el no poder venir a verte y te mando un beso (Kyoko toma del rostro a Yui y le da un beso muy aproximado a los labios de su mejor amiga)

Yui. Sueltame (Yui estaba muy enojada y casi le daba un golpe en su intimidad) Que asco, tráeme el desinfectante (Dijo Yui mientras frotaba con fuerza, en la parte en la que la besó Kyoko)

Kyoko. No exageres.

Yui. Guacala ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kyoko. Pues me lo ordeno. Tuviste suerte de que la sexy comando Kyoko, te allá dado un besote tan sabroso de mis irresistibles labios

Yui. Espero que lo vuelvas a decir delante de Chinatsu. ¡Chinatsu!.

Kyoko. No Yui, no seas así, ten piedad soy demasiado joven para morir, no he tenido sexo con Kurumi, quiero vivir para ese hermoso día (Kyoko se alteró ante lo dicho, aunque no lo creían ella le había causado muchos problemas físicamente, por sus bromas)

La pelirosa acudió al llamado de su amada novia.

Yui. Es una lástima

Chinatsu. ¿Qué sucede Yui?

Kyoko. Por favor compadecete de mi. Haré lo que quieras (Imploraba la cabeza hueca, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella)

Yui. Jejejeje disfrutaré esto. (Susurró Yui) Chinatsu, Kyoko me beso en los labios (Dijo Yui con inocencia, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara) *tos*

Kyoko. Mentirá jamás te bese en la boca (Kyoko trató de defenderse, pero ya era imposible en Chinatsu había maldad y rencor)

Chinatsu. Disculpa, Kyoko-sempai podemos hablar en privado (Sonreía Chinatsu)

Kyoko. Prefiero estar aquí en donde estén testigos

Chinatsu. No hay de que preocuparse (Chinatsu tomo del cuello de la camisa de Kyoko y la va arrastrando por el suelo) Solo tendremos una pequeña charla amigable, nada fuera de lo común

Kyoko. Entonces ¿por qué nos estamos dirigiendo a la salida del apartamento?

Chinatsu. Ya te lo dije sempai, así tendremos más privacidad

Kyoko. Yui eres un demonio sin corazón, igual que tú horrenda novia (Grito Kyoko, siendo arrastrada por Chinatsu)

Chinatsu. ¿Horrenda? (Repitio la pelirosa)

Kyoko. Se lo decía a Yui, como crees que me atrevería a llamarte de esa manera a una hermosa chica como tú. Eres demasiado bella deberías de ser una modelo con tu envidiable estructura, en efecto eres la chica más hermosa que he visto. (Dijo Kyoko con mucho miedo y nerviosismo)

Chinatsu. En un momento vuelvo Yui, tengo unos asuntos que discutir con Kyoko-sempai, no tardo

Kyoko. Yui si no vuelvo dile a Kurumi que la ame, en el corto tiempo que estuve con ella, recuérdame como tú heroína, ve a mi funeral y cuida mucho a Kurumi. Pero no demasiado porque si lo haces soy capaz de volver de la tumba y traerte junto a mi. Adiós

En el momento que se cerró la puerta Yui no paraba de soltar una que otra carcajada, en cierta parte le daba lástima por lo que le fuera a suceder, pero no podía evitar hacerle una "pequeña" broma a la cabeza hueca. Ahora Yui aprovecharía la pequeña distracción y hablaría con Ayano. No sería mala idea platicar con Akari y Chitose, pero las miró y no las quería interrumpir, no le agradaría para nada ser ese personaje, al parecer se encontraban sonrojadas ¿de que estarán hablando? Hay la juventud de hoy en día

Ayano. ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? Mi pandita

Yui. Solo ansío ver el estado en el que vuelva Kyoko *Tos*

Ayano. ¿A qué te refieres?

Yui. Se podría decir que le hice una broma muy pesada a Kyoko y tal vez no vuelva convida

Ayano. Por Dios ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Yui. Ella tuvo la culpa, por poco me besa en la boca

Ayano. ¡¿Cómo que casi te te besa?! (Ayano estaba igual de furiosa al saber ese incidente)

Yui. Wow. Ahora tú sacarás las garras junto con Chinatsu por eso. *tos*

Ayano. No es eso. (Negó Ayano con un visible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas) Solo que ¿por qué se atrevió a besarte si sabe que tienes novia al igual que ella?

Yui. Jajajajaja Suena extraño que lo digas, *tos* recuerda que tú me besaste sin previo aviso enfrente de aquellas desconocidas

Ayano. Cállate ¿Acaso no querías que te dejarán en paz? Hmf eso me ganó por ayudarte...Y por cierto habíamos quedamos en que eso sería un secreto. ¿Acaso quieres morir el día de hoy tú también?

Yui. Disculpa. No lo vuelvo a repetir.

Ayano. Prometemelo

Yui. Lo prometo.

Un grito se escuchó con perfecta claridad, reconociendo en el instante la voz de aquella cabeza hueca. Ahora la castaña estaba preocupada, algo terrible debió de haberle sucedido a su amiga, tal vez lo antes dicho fue demasiado lejos y se había arrepentido.

La puerta se había abierto mostrando detrás de ella a una sonriente pelirosa, quien poseía una pequeña mancha roja, que sin dudar un minuto se dirigió al baño; en unos escasos minutos una rubia sumamente herida teniendo en el rostro algunos rasguños, moretones, manchas de sangre tanto en su cara y ropa, el labio levemente destrozado y con un diente roto, su cabellera despeinada, y sus dos manos posadas en su entrepierna y apunto de desmayarse.

Kyoko. A-yu-da Yu-i. Cre-o q-ue no t-end-ré hi-jos, ha-sta de-ntro d-e tre-in-ta a-ño-s (Pidió ayuda Kyoko con dificultad)

Yui. (Tanto Yui y Ayano palidecieron ante la condición de Kyoko) Lo siento, lo siento en verdad Kyoko. Ayano ayúdala por favor

Ayano. Chitose, Akaza-san vengan rápido

Unas apresuradas Ayano, Chitose y Akari se aproximaron asustadas y preocupadas, con la esperanza de que se encontrara bien, aunque su anatomía reflejará lo contrario.

* * *

Después de la visita de la chicas, y la inevitable visita de Kyoko al hospital, por si tenía un hueso roto. La actitud de la pelivioleta cambio a una desanimada, recordó lo que le había dicho la pelirosa, era inevitable el no afirmar ese hecho, le formuló una pregunta, estaba creyendo que lo que había dicho Chinatsu era cierto. Que sus cuidados no eran lo suficientemente efectivos. Que solo era una carga para la chica gamer.

Ayano. Yui ¿tú crees que no te he dado la atención suficiente, como para que te recuperes?

Yui. Ayano… No creas de lo que dijo Chinatsu, ella no sabe de lo que tú eres capaz y eso es algo que admiró de ti. Yo siempre me he sentido cómoda a tu lado, siento que tú eres una persona que ha conseguido que le tenga demasiado aprecio completamente distinto al que tengo por Chinatsu inclusive mayor… me encanta como me cuidas me haces sentir completamente especial… y no te has puesto a pensar de que posiblemente ni siquiera quiero recuperarme, por el simple hecho de que el estar junto a ti. Los cuidados, bromas, platicas "peleas", etc. Me agrada profundamente el pasar tiempo contigo, es algo que simplemente no puedo explicar.

Ayano. ...I-I-Idiota deja de decir disparates

Yui. No son ningunos disparates míos. Te quiero mucho.

Ayano. Al parecer no te podré dar tu regaló.

Yui. (Yui frunció el ceño) ¿Qué regaló?

Ayano. Uno del que tu madre me comentó

Yui. ¿Qué te dijo mi mamá?, ella siempre cuenta mis cosas más íntimas con los demás. No sabes la vergüenza que he tenido que pasar. En fin que fue lo que te dijo.

Ayano. Dime Yui, si quieres abrazar de nuevo a fufuspapachon (Ayano buscó el pequeño objeto en un cajón del ropero)

Yui. (Yui ensancho los ojos, ella trataba de no mostrar demasiado su emoción al escuchar ese nombre, pero fue inevitable en sus ojos se reflejaban alegría) ¿Fufuspapachon? ¿Dónde está?

Ayano. Jajajaja aquí lo tengo (Ayano alzó a la luz un pequeño oso de peluche, haciendo que Yui se emocionara aún más) Lo quieres ven por él. (Ayano se alejó de Yui insitandola a que la persiguiera)

Yui. Dámelo o te arrepentirás (Amenazo Yui)

Ayano. Atrevete, aún así dudo que lo logres

Yui. Eso lo veremos (Yui se levanta con dificultad, su cuerpo seguía sin responder como es debido a causa de los dolores musculares)

La chica gamer perseguía por toda la habitación a la secuestradora de fufuspapachon, aunque Ayano se aprovechaba para dejarla en ridículo, para provocarla se acercaba y le mostraba el oso de peluche en su cara a a unos escasos centímetros. Yui en un momento de desesperación, tacleo a Ayano con la poca fuerza que tenía y así cayeron impactadas en el suelo, quedando en una posición poco comprometedora, Yui sobre Ayano. Como Yui estaba demasiado agotada se quedó unos instantes sobre Ayano para recuperar sus energías; cuando se sintió más tranquila, dirigió su mirada a la pelivioleta, está última se había sonrojado no había visto venir esa situación.

Yui no hizo más que sonreír de forma pícara y para aumentar la expresión de su rostro, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, aproximó su mejilla contra la de ella y las frotaba entre las dos, seguidamente las distancio, para luego mirar su rostro, Ayano estaba completamente sonrojada, una mano traviesa fue descendiendo lentamente por sus glúteos, esto causó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la pelivioleta, después masajeo de lado a lado su muslo; la chica gamer ladeaba su cabeza de derecha a izquierda como si estuviera buscando una reacción diferente en su rostro. La tentación la estaba consumiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios se le fue acercando para eliminar la distancia de ellas; Ayano estaba entrando en pánico con sus manos buscaba un pequeño peluche, con cada centímetro eliminado su alteración aumentaba, hasta que lo encontró y lo interpuso en medio de las ambas, pero a eso no le estaba importando a la castaña, se trataba de otra cosa algo que buscaba con desesperación y eso se llama besó, Yui tomo su oso de la infancia y lo mantuvo alejado de ellas, en ese momento aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento y al terminar su misión le susurró algo.

Yui. Disculpa. Pero enserio quiero besarte. Y de una vez, aprovechó para volverme a disculpar si es que te terminas enfermando por mi culpa

Al terminar de decir sus últimas palabras Yui besó a Ayano. En esa muestra de cariño se encontraba la pación y deseó, con lentitud saborearon sus labios, dejándose llevar por el momento; se llego a presentar en el acto en el que se tenía que separar, pero Yui no se distanciaba demasiado solo eran uno leves milímetros y de vuelta continuaban con lo suyo.

Mente de Ayano y Yui. Esto se está saliendo de control, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer para detenerme?, ¿no comprendo si lo que siento es real o simplemente temporal?, no quiero terminar retractandome al descubrir la verdad, no podría soportarlo, al no saber que es lo que siento, quien dijo que el amor era fácil comprender, es tan necesario hacer esto sabiendo en lo que nos puede afectar e involucrar

Lo pelivioleta enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de Yui, intentando profundizar el beso, lo cual la castaña lo pudo entender, poniendo de su parte, un gemido de Ayano que fue a un más excitante haciendo que la chica gamer se emocionara ante ello y no pudiera detenerse, esa sensación muy diferente que sentía al estar besando a su novia, algo muy indescriptible; el pensar con claridad se iba alejando completamente se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo, un deseo que debería ser un delito, pero que nadie se salvaría aunque lo negara miles de veces. Con cada movimiento lento, unos suaves labios la hacían enloquecer y perder la noción del tiempo. Un sentimiento estaba floreciendo en ambas, y no se salvarían, deberán aceptarlo y dejarse llevar para tener un futuro maravilloso, en el que ambas compartirán y no serán separadas ante nada o nadie.

Yui. Ayano... Te amo...(Confeso Yui inconveniente entre el beso, causando que Ayano se aturdiera por lo dicho y ensanchará sus ojos, de la fuerte impresión que tuvo alejó abruptamente a Yui y salió corriendo del apartamento)

Mente de Ayano. No Yui no puede amarme, ella lo dijo un inconscientemente, si eso debió de haber sido si, es más que obvio, pero porque me sentí muy feliz cuando lo dijo

Mente de Yui. ¿Qué fue lo que hice o dije mal?, ¿acaso me huele la boca? ¿O...será... que no le agradó que la besara?, si eso debió ser... espera... ¿La besé, que he hecho? (Yui recordó lo que había confesado y no pudo evitar poner en su rostro una expresión de terror). No puede ser le dije que la amo, ahora si que no se que me sucedió.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Saben algo creó que ya le gané a Goku... He muerto y resucitado más veces que él, jajajajajaja.**

 **Ustedes creen que me excedí demasiado con Kyoko, hasta me llegó a dar lástima. Uno que viene a desearle lo mejor a su amiga para que al final recibas una golpisa injustamente, jajajajajaja.**

 **Dejenme una pequeña review para saber que les pareció el cap. Buen fin de semana tengan ustedes.**

 **Y bueno... Me despidió y nos vemos luego o mejor dicho hasta dentro de una década**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emmmmm ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí…? Pues buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos ustedes. Como están, pos´ yo muy bien, he vuelto a resucitar.**

* * *

El frio por la noche daba mucho que hablar, en especial por las leves brisas que calaban en los huesos haciendo estremecer a cualquiera; era de esperarse después de todo, el invierno llegaría pronto a Nanamori.

Una albina con anteojos, preparaba todo el plan que tenía en mente. Ella siempre se mantenía al margen sin levantar sospechas, lo cual le beneficiaba y así podía actuar libremente ya sea para bien o para mal y no dudaría ni por ningún instante disfrutar de esa hermosa fantasía que provocaría su muerte, pero a quien le importaría si terminarías muriendo sin sentir dolor.

La chispa así lo definía Chitose, una nueva combinación que surgiría, y que se encargaría de que ocurriera ese mágico momento, esos sentimientos que para su querida amiga y compañera de cuarto eran de pura amistad, o más bien ayudarlas a percatarse de ellos, con eso en mente un pequeño hilo de sangre se posaba en su rostro, pero si o si, si su destino dictaba que moriría antes de tiempo lo haría a costa de la felicidad de otros y sobre todo si entre ellos estén implicados su seres queridos. Por mensaje le envió a su "cómplice" las indicaciones de lo que debía de hacer. Aunque en un principio no estaba muy segura, evidentemente tomaba en cuenta las consecuencias que ocasionaría esa futura pareja, ella no actuaría de una manera tan impulsiva, pero después de meditarlo por varios días desde que se le había ocurrido esa idea loca que rondaba por su mente sin cesar; tal vez se presentarían algunos inconvenientes, pero a fin de cuentas todo estaría de maravilla entre las presentes.

Chitose. Lo siento Yoshikawa-san… pero es necesario (Se lo dijo a la nada) y de paso a ti también Toshino-san, recibirás unos golpes más

* * *

El sonar del timbre del celular retumbó en todo el apartamento, la castaña se secaba el pelo con la toalla postrada en su cuello, sin ninguna prisa tomó al causante del ruido y atendió su llamado.

*Ring, Ring*...*Ring, Ring*...*Ring-*

Yui. ¿Hola?

 _Kurumi. Te estoy bien en ropa interior… Estas bien buena (Dijo con vos ronca y burlón)_

Yui. Oh, Hola Kurumi (Saludo de forma desganada)

 _Kurumi. Mooo~~ Toma más enserio mi mensaje tenebroso_

Yui. Uyyy sí que miedo, mira como tiemblo. Obviamente quien sería igual de idiota que Kyoko, como para hacer malas bromas

 _Kurumi. Idiota lo serás tú, tu madre que culpa tiene de tener a alguien tan aburrida como tú_

Yui. Si nada más para esto me ibas a llamar, mejor no te hubieras tomado las molestias. Adiós

 _Kurumi. ¡Nooo! Espera. Perdón_

Yui. Dime en realidad que es lo que quieres y que sea rápido, quiero ir a cenar

 _Kurumi. Yui, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?_

Yui. ¿A qué se debe tu invitación? (Pregunto curiosa Yui)

 _Kurumi. Solo quiero conocerte mejor, eso es todo. O acaso piensas que te voy a violar o algo parecido (Bromeo Kurumi)_

Yui. Sabes algo deberías de dejar de juntarte demasiado con Kyoko (Sugirió Yui)

 _Kurumi. No creo que se pueda (Descarto la propuesta Kurumi)_

Yui. *suspiro* Ya veo

 _Kurumi. ¿Entonces aceptas?_

Yui. Por supuesto ¿cuándo y dónde?

 _Kurumi. Mañana, en... Oye ¿no te molestaría pasar por mí a mi o instituto?_

Yui. No es ninguna molestia, ¿cómo se llama?

 _Kurumi. X_

 **N/T. No sé me ocurrió ninguna escuela así bien culerona así que le voy a dejar "X"**

Yui. ¿A qué hora?

 _Kurumi. A las 5:00 pm. Te quiero bien vestida quiero causar celos a mis amigas_

Yui. Si, si, si confianzuda

 _Kurumi. Nos vemos luego; si me dejas plantada ten cuidado, porque apareceré a un lado tuyo con una cierra eléctrica_

Yui. Lo haré. Hasta mañana, duerme bien

 _Kurumi. Igualmente_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente después de la rutina típica de estudió, Yui se apresuraba más de lo normal, tenía que irse rápido, eso no pasó desapercibido para Ayano

Ayano. Oye, Yui de regreso a casa vamos a comprar un helado (Propuso Ayano con una sonrisa dirigiéndose con Yui)

Yui. Lo siento Ayano. Hoy no puedo ¿Qué tal otro día? (Sugirió Yui, mientras guardaba su material escolar)

Ayano. … Claro (Cedió Ayano no muy convencida por el rechazo de Yui) No es por ser entrometida o algo por el estilo Yui, pero ¿Por qué?

Yui. Tengo un compromiso. Así que me tengo que ir deprisa. Y de nuevo perdón, no podré acompañarte como siempre.

Ayano. ¿Con quién? (Ayano trataba de sonar de lo más, sin embargo no lo consiguió)

Yui. Con Kurumi. Nos vemos en casa. (Se despidió Yui)

Con mucha prisa tomo su portafolio y se lo colgó por el hombro para irse a su cita con Kurumi, pero en el momento que estaba posicionada en el umbral de la puerta, Ayano la sujetaba firmemente de su muñeca manteniendo su mirada en él suelo, ella frunció el ceño ¿a qué se debía esa repentina acción?, en el momento que la tsundere alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña, está de alguna manera le pedía algo, solo que no sabía de qué se trataba. Así como la había reprimido de su acto, está la soltó sin especular palabra alguna; permaneció parada durante unos instante, de alguna manera presentía que algo le diría, pero no fue el caso, naturalmente Ayano guardo su material laboral y cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Dejando a Yui en un dilema ¿por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué la detuvo? No tuvo más opción que irse.

* * *

La noticia de la chica gamer no le agradaba mucho a la pelivioleta, el pensar que tendría una cita a solas con aquella que recientemente incluyendo a todas sus amigas acababa de conocer, le causaba un malestar de incomodidad, enojó. Sin contar que la castaña no entendió su indirecta, a veces Yui podía ser un poco densa.

Al término de sus responsabilidades como aspirante a futura presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se dirigía desanimada a su hogar, le hacía falta la presencia de su amiga. Habían llegado a tener la costumbre de regresar juntas, aunque se demorará la pelivioleta hasta las seis o siete de la tarde en el consejo estudiantil, siempre la esperaba no importaba cuando o también para alivianar sus deberes la ayudaba en lo que pudiera, y así logrando pasar más tiempo juntas. Aunque Yui no se resistía en hacerle una que otra broma a Ayano, para animarla si estaba de malhumor, y uno que otro accidente que tenían con Chitose por sus sangrados nasales.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más.

Kyoko. Juraría que tienes la misma cara que hace mi mamá cuándo, ve una mala calificación mía, jajajaja (Bromeo Kyoko)

Ayano. Jajajajaja que buen chiste (Dijo Ayano con sarcasmo y enfado)

En estos momentos ella no estaba de humor para recibir ese tipo de bromas, solo que no conocía el porqué. La rubia no había dicho novedad alguna, siempre hacía sus chistes malos, que lo eran tanto que hasta te reías de lo terribles que eran o tal vez por lástima.

Kyoko. ¿Por qué esa cara de amargada?

Ayano. No te metas Kyoko

Kyoko. Uuuyuyuii, al parecer Yui te pego su mal genio

Ayano. ...

Kyoko. ¿Acaso discutieron ustedes dos?

Ayano. No es eso. Estoy aburrida es solo eso (Mintió Kyoko)

Kyoko. Bueno para que estés mejor te invito a una cita, (Antes de que la pelivioleta pudiera decir algo, ella la interrumpió) y no aceptó un no por respuesta

Ayano. *suspiro* Está bien. Nos vemos en media hora en el parque. Iré a cambiarme.

* * *

En otro lugar remoto de Nanamori. Yui esperaba pacientemente a su cita, ya le urgía marcharse de ahí, no paraba de escuchar murmullos en su entorno, de momento no estaba con la mejor actitud para tratar de manera suave a todas esas chicas, por el retraso de aquella chica. Luego de unos cuantos minutos la castaña divisó a su acompañante junto con sus amigas, en cuanto Yui distinguió a Kurumi se dirigió rápidamente a ella.

Yui. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya me aburrí (Reclamo Yui)

Kurumi. Hola Yui, ¿cómo estás? yo estoy muy bien (Habló sarcásticamente Kurumi)

Yui. *Suspiro* Hola Kurumi y señoritas (Saludo a las chicas)

Amigas de Kurumi. Un gustó (Dijeron al unísono)

Yui. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Kurumi. Por supuesto (Kurumi se dirigió a lado de Yui y le tomó la mano) Chicas nos vemos luego, cierta niñita es muy desesperada y cabeza dura (Yui miró fijamente a Kurumi ante la ofensa)

Yui. No te quedas atrás eres muy pegajosa, infantil, inoportuna, en resumen eres un peligro con el que no quiero estar. (El decir esas palabras hizo enfurecer a la otra castaña, y como una pequeña venganza fue jalarla de la oreja) ¡Oye suéltame!

Kurumi. Ten más cuidado con lo que dices (Detuvo su acción y dejó libré a Yui)

Yui. Vieja bruja (Susurró Yui, pero fue lo suficientemente claro como para que lo escuchará Kurumi)

Kurumi. Te lo dije (Ahora Kurumi pellizco el trasero de Yui)

Yui. ¡Hey! no me toques (Se quejó Yui con un ligero sonrojo)

Kurumi. (Kurumi ubico la palma de su mano por completo en uno de los glúteos y la comprimió) Wow me sorprende tu trasero Yui, está muy bien formado… no se queden con las ganas chicas tóquenle (Admitió e incitó a arrimarse a sus amigas)

Yui. Ellas no son tú, estoy segura que no lo har- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

Amiga 1. Tienes razón Kurumi-chan, tal vez no sea demasiado grande, pero tiene un tamaño perfecto para no llamar demasiado la atención, además de que es muy blando, me gustaría saber si también es suave (Dijo la amiga 1 posando ambas manos en los glúteos de la chica gamer)

Amiga 2. Tienes suerte Kurumi-chan, lo puedes tocar sin mayor problema, además de que la conoces; y lo puedes disfrutar cuanto quieras

Yui. (Yui tomó una distancia considerable, para evitar el acoso de esas tres depravadas) ¡Aléjense trío de monstruos como se atreven a tocarme si apenas me conocen!

Vergüenza era lo que sentía la chica gamer, era visible aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, y este había aumentado más porque cuando dio un pequeño vistazo a su contorno y se percató que todas las chicas pertenecientes a ese bachillerato se reían de ella, otras se sonrojaban al igual que ella, y el resto tenía una mirada de lujuria. En ese instante quería matar a ese trío de pervertidas y degeneradas, pero había demasiados testigos como para actuar de manera violenta, aunque en el fondo sabía que no se atrevería a lastimarlas. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

Amiga 2. Kurumi-chan te daré 40 yenes si me consigues el pack de tú amiga

Amiga 1. Yo igual

Kurumi. Ustedes creen que yo haría eso... Me decepcionan chicas, yo no soy así (Se hizo la ofendida Kurumi)

Amiga 1. Está bien te daremos 100 cada una

Kurumi. Trató hecho. Solo denme un poco de tiempo, y pues de paso me quedó uno para mí, jajajajaja su trasero lo pondré como ejemplo para Kyoko y consiga ese resultado

Yui. ¿De que están hablando con tanto misterio?

Kurumi. Nada Yui, no es nada malo. Y para que se te quite lo chismosa, te llevarás mi mochila. (Sentencio Kurumi) Esperen mi mensaje y les daré sus fotos (Susurró lo último Kurumi para que nada más sus amigas la escucharán)

Yui. ¿Que traes entré manos?

Kurumi. Yo nada (Les guiñó a sus amigas) Son cosas tuyas. Ten mi bolso, te lo llevas tú cómo habíamos quedado (Kurumi le entrego su portafolio) Ya vámonos se está haciendo tarde (Descendió su mano hasta tener contacto con el culo de Yui)

Yui. Deja de tocarme pervertida (Dijo Yui con una vena que se le formaba en la frente)

Kurumi. Lo siento pero me han enamorado tus pompis de bebé

Mente de Yui. Ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado… *Suspiro* Será un largo día

* * *

Kyoko. Ten te lo regalo (Kyoko le extendió un perro de peluche a Ayano)

Ayano. ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias (Agradeció Ayano a Kyoko)

La pelivioleta seguía un poco desanimada, sin embargo la rubia siempre lograba por lo menos animarla un poco, pero no era suficiente, no se comparaba con Yui y la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro que con esa simple muestra de cariño la hacía sonreír. El lugar en el que se encontraban era un centro de videojuegos que recientemente había sido inaugurado, tal vez ese sería el paraíso de cualquier fanático de los videojuegos.

Kyoko. ¿No crees que ya estás demasiado grande como para tener peluches? (Opino Kyoko)

Ayano. ¿Y tú no crees que ya estás demasiado grande para que te guste Mirakurun?

Kyoko. Eso es otra cosa. (Negó la rubia y reanudando su partida de la máquina de arcade, esforzándose por conseguir un pequeño peluche)

Ayano. Aja *Suspiro* (Ayano dejó de lado su plática infantil con Kyoko y cambio de tema) No se supone que debemos ya irnos cada quien a su casa

Kyoko. ¿Para qué?, si estarás sola en casa de Yui (Contesto Kyoko, moviendo la palanca de la máquina y apretando unos botones)

Ayano. ¿Cómo lo sabes? (Pregunto Ayano)

Kyoko. Es muy fácil. ¿Por qué no se fueron juntas como siempre? Yo tengo la respuesta. Ella está más ocupada con otra persona (Afirmo Kyoko, la antes mencionada se colocó de cuclillas para tomar su premio)

Por la expresión que hizo la tsundere, fue más que suficiente saber qué era lo que trataba de decir. Aunque no se le hacía sencillo aceptarlo ¿a quién no le daría molestia ver a su novia con alguien en una cita?, indiscutiblemente a nadie, casi nadie se salvaba de las garras de los inevitables celos; pero era parte del plan, debía comportarse. Kurumi no le puede ser infiel, después de todo ambas son novias.

Kyoko. Si. Sé que está con Kurumi (Sonrió la cabeza hueca, mientras abrazaba el peluche que había ganado de Mirakurun)

Ayano. … ¿Por qué no te preocupa?

Kyoko. Porque le tengo confianza y ella a mí. Además está con Yui, ella no me traicionaría; a ella le encanta Chinatsu, sobretodo que han dado pasos agigantados en su relación, empezando con que aceptaran sus sentimiento mutuos, las muestras de cariño, como los obsequios, citas, abrazos, sus palabras cursis, besos y un poco de sexo. (Hecho burla Kyoko ante lo dicho)

Ayano. ¿Eh? T-Te refie-res a "eso" ¿verdad? (Hizo las comillas con sus dedos Ayano con preocupación en su rostro)

Kyoko. Obviamente, mi querida Ayano me refiero a (Kyoko hizo una señal obscena con sus dedos) "eso", yo creo que ya lo han hecho por lo menos unas 7 veces

Ayano. … Eso no puede ser

Kyoko. ¿Cuándo te he mentido sobre este tema? Jajajaja como puede existir gente calenturienta en este mundo (La burla de Kyoko cesó)... ¿Ayano?... ¿por qué lloras?

Ayano. Yo… no estoy llorando (Ayano poso sus manos por sus mejillas y efectivamente de sus ojos brotaban unas leves lagrimas)

Kyoko. (Kyoko la rodeo con sus brazos) No sé por qué lloras, pero no me agrada verte así

Mente de Kyoko. ¿Qué habré dicho como para que Ayano se pusiera de esta manera?

Ella no sabía el porqué de sus lágrimas, lo que si sabía es que se sentía decepcionada de saber que Yui ya había tenido su primera vez, solo que, aunque sonara extraño, tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella… ¡Pero! En que estaba pensando, ¿cómo fueron a dar esos pensamientos sucios?

* * *

Al llegar al establecimiento de la cita, Yui se sorprendió ante él, en el momento en que ambas entraron. Estaba repleto de demasiadas chicas, además de que las que tomaban su orden estaban usando una vestimenta de maid o mayordomo. Miraba todo detenidamente. Debía de admitirlo se veía bien el lugar, pero no estaba acostumbrada a visitarlos. El agarre de Kurumi en su mano se desvaneció, al igual que la bolsa de la castaña.

Yui. Espera ¿a dónde vas?

Kurumi. Te sorprenderé, solo quédate ahí quieta

Yui. Entendido

La castaña se quedó ahí parada no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que se le aproximó una chica disfrazada de maid llamándola "ama", lo cual le pareció un poco vergonzoso, la maid le indico una mesa desocupada y se quedó esperando, aún seguía con aquella vergüenza e incomodidad al escuchar a las maids diciéndole "ama" y además de que se comportaban muy cariñosas con ella. De un momento para el otro sintió algo cálido que le impedía ver, tomó las manos, las alejó de sus ojos y busco con la mirada de quien se trataba.

Kurumi. ¿Y que te parece? ¿Me veo bien? (Pidió la opinión de Yui de su disfraz)

Yui. ...Te ves increíble, muy linda... (Elogió Yui a la castaña)

Mente de Yui. ¿Cómo se vería Ayano vestida de conejita?

Kurumi. Me halaga demasiado Yui. Ahora mueve un poco tú lindo trasero o terminaré sentándome en tu regazo

Yui. No te atreverías

Kurumi. Ama, no me provoqué, (Kurumi hizo lo que antes había mencionado) porque (posa su dedo índice en los labios de Yui) la que saldrá perdiendo será usted. Ama que es lo que quiere ordenar, le daré unas recomendaciones un café frappé, hot cakes o yo. (Yui ensancho los ojos)

Yui no podía creer el atrevimiento de la maid, estaba siendo demasiado persuasiva, no podía negarlo si le excitaba un poco el estar en esa situación, pero en su mente llegó la imagen de otra persona y esa era la pelivioleta, ella prefería ver a Ayano con esa vestimenta, esa situación y ese tono de voz tan coqueta y segura de sí misma

Kurumi. Ama apresúrese que estamos llamando la atención

Y era cierto miradas curiosas de los demás clientes se las miraban entre incomodas, atentas, emocionadas e interesadas. Yui se llegó a cuestionar la conducta de Kurumi, de algún modo creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no lo sentía del todo, ya con todas esas emociones en su cuerpo no podía pensar de manera correcta, pronto perdería la cordura.

Mente de Kurumi. Es muy gracioso ver de esa manera a Yui. No que hago muy malas bromas, ríndete ante mi superioridad. Ya me imagino como estará Kyoko si me viera así.

Yui. Está bien, me podrías traer un capuchino y unos hot cakes

Kurumi. Cómo desee ama

La maid se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina; al cabo de unos minutos traía lo ordenado en una charola, se detuvo y colocó el pedido en la mesa y de nueva cuenta se sentó en las piernas de la chica gamer.

Kurumi. Disculpe la demora, para demostrar mi arrepentimiento le daré de comer

Yui. (Kurumi dividía los hot cakes que había en el plato, en pequeños pedazos) Espera Kurumi, pero te podrías sentar a un lado mío, es que me pones un poco en vergüenza e incómoda, así que, si no es mucha mole- (Kurumi le dio un pequeño bocado de los panqueques a su cliente y después de eso poso un dedo en los labios de la antes mencionada)

Kurumi. Shhhh, hablé menos y coma más o sino la molestare aún más, así que no se resista ¿Ok? (Yui asintió) Entonces sigamos (Kurumi tomo otro pedazo y lo poso delante del rostro de Yui) Di "ahhh"

Yui. Ahhhh... Mmmm... Está muy rico

Kurumi. Eso ya lo sé (Ahora Kurumi introdujo la cuchara en el recipiente de los hot cakes, para degustarlo) Me encantan esos panqueques son mis favoritos, nunca me canso de su sabor (Seguidamente sujeto la taza del capuchino y bebé un poco) Está muy bueno, ¿Quieres probar? (Yui volvió a asentir, enseguida de que la otra castaña tuvo una respuesta, procedió a realizar lo que le había propuesto a la chica gamer) ¿Te gustó?

Yui. Delicioso

Un poco de espuma en la comisura de sus labios de Yui, al ver esto la otra castaña procedió con una servilleta y eliminó el rastro que había ocasionado la bebida. En ese preciso momento llegaron la rubia y la pelivioleta.

Kyoko. ...

Ayano. ¿Interrumpimos algo? (Pregunto Ayano cargando una bolsa)

Yui. Ayano ¿qué haces con Kyoko?

Ayano. Eso debería preguntarte, ¿qué se supone que haces con Kurumi-san? (Evito la pregunta hecha por Yui)

A pesar de que Ayano sabía que ellas dos estaban en una cita, pero el verlas así cualquiera pensaría otra cosa. Ellas provocaban que en un segundo la sangre le hirviera.

Inesperadamente el celular de Kyoko emitió una pequeña melodía, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto; la mencionada atendió el mensaje.

 _De: Chitose_

 _Para: Super sexy comando Kyoko_

 _Asunto: Juega con fuego_

 _Chitose. Solo tranquilízate Toshino-san, Amane-san solo está haciendo lo que le pediste y si te sientes mal con verla de esa manera tú también juega un poco._

Al término de haberlo leído, se preguntó el como ya sabía que el plan estaba en marcha ¿Acaso las estaba vigilando?, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para ponerse a pensar, lo guardó en el bolsillo en el sacó del uniforme, dio un enorme suspiró, y mantener la calma, y se preparó mentalmente para su papel.

Kyoko. ¿Qué les parece si las acompañamos? (Kyoko sonrió de manera forzada)

Kurumi. Por supuesto no hay ningún problema (Contesto con simpleza Kurumi a su novia celosa)

La cabeza hueca tomó asiento enfrente de su novia y su amiga, pero Ayano se quedó de pie mirando fijamente a Kurumi y Yui con rencor no podía negar que está celosa solo que no comprendía primero con Chinatsu y ahora por Kurumi ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Kyoko. ¿Ayano?

Ayano. Disculpen estaba pensando en algo (Se justificó Ayano e hizo lo mismo que Kyoko)

Mente de Ayano. Cómo puedo enojarme por ver a mi pandita con esa idiota de Kurumi-san, en primer lugar existe el espacio personal y estas parecieran que quieren coger enfrente de nosotras en segundo lugar porque

Kurumi. Entonces ustedes que ordenarán (Dijo Kurumi sorbiendo un poco de freppé)

Ayano. ¿Trabajas aquí? (Trataba de entablar un conversación y olvidarse del cómo se sentía)

Kurumi. Si, apenas llevó 3 meses. Les vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué desean?

Las chicas ordenaron por un lado Kyoko, pidió 4 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y como bebida flotante, por otro lado Ayano, una porción de vainilla y un té. Kurumi cumplió la rutina de siempre y de nuevo se sentó en las piernas de Yui. Lo cual volvió a enfurecer a Kyoko y Ayano

Yui. (Se quejó Yui con un sonido) Estás muy pesada, ponte a dieta. Te convertirás en una ballena y Kyoko te terminara cortando por ser gorda (Susurro Yui)

Kurumi. ¿Y ustedes estaban en una cita o algo parecido? (Ignoro el comentario de Yui hacia su persona, ya luego se vengaría por lo que dijo)

Ayano. Se podría decir que si (Respondió Ayano y sorbió un poco de su té)

Yui. ¿Y por qué? (Se incluyó en la conversación Yui)

Kyoko. ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a salir a Ayano, o no te agrada Yui-nya?

Yui. Solo es una pregunta. No me importa lo he hagan ustedes dos (Dijo con indiferencia Yui, restándole importancia a ese asunto)

Ayano. Entonces no te metas, no eres la dueña de mi vida (Reclamo Ayano molesta)

Yui. Me meto porque puedo y quiero

Ayano. Te reitero, no te metas se cuidarme sola

Kyoko. Ayano tranquilízate, igual tú Yui (Puso orden a aquella pelea entre Ayano y Yui)

Kurumi. (Se aproximó al oído de Yui y le susurró) Yui cálmate, no quiero que causen problemas ¿sí?

Yui. Si (Cedió a regañadientes)

Kurumi. Buena chica (Kurumi acarició la cabeza de Yui) ¿Quieres otro bocado de hot cakes? (Yui asintió) Aquí tienes

Yui. Gracias

Kurumi. No necesitas agradecerme (sonrió Kurumi y nuevamente acarició la cabeza de Yui)

La chica gamer no prestaba atención a su alrededor de algún modo u otro creía que era lo mejor, sin embargo unas curiosas, enojadas y celosas Kyoko y Ayano miraban a ese par muy juntas, estaban que la sangre el hervía, incluso se podía jurar que de ellas salía humo de la cabeza.

Kyoko. Ayano me dejas probar de tú pastel (Kyoko trataba de llamar la atención de las castañas)

Ayano. No. Espera que haces (Protestaba Ayano)

Kyoko. Mmmm delicioso (Kyoko en una forma de broma impregnó un poco de betún en las mejillas de Ayano) Jajajaja te ves muy graciosa

Ayano. Kyoko, ahora tú te lo buscaste (Ayano le arrebató uno de los 4 platos de pastel de chocolate)

Kyoko. No espera, Ayano, si quieres dame un golpe, pero no arruines esa preciosura, es el amor de mi vida, es mi razón de vivir (Imploraba Kyoko ante esa amenaza de su preciado pastel que corría peligro)

La cabeza hueca trataba por todos los medio arrebatarle su tan apreciado postre, sin embargo tantos fueron sus esfuerzos por hacerlo, que accidentalmente tiro él vaso que contenía el té en la blusa de Ayano

Ayano. Mira lo que hice hiciste, ahora se está volviendo transparente

Kyoko. (Kyoko señaló el busto de la Ayano con ingenuidad) Ayano se te está viendo el br-

Sin oportunidad de terminar su oración, Kyoko recibió un poderoso golpe dejándola desmayada; la causante de su nueva lesión fue Kurumi.

Kurumi. Eres una pervertida. Te mereces eso y mucho más

Mente de Yui. Tuviste la suerte de que Kurumi estuviera encima mío, porque si no ya no la contabas

En un intento por no explotar de la ira rodeó a Kurumi por la cintura, solo que tratando de no lastimarla, clavaba sus uñas en sus propios brazos, y termino apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de la antes mencionada.

Ayano. (Se sonrojo de la vergüenza Ayano) Ahora ¿qué hago? se puede ver claramente mi brasier (Cubría sus pechos con sus brazos)

Kurumi. Te gustaría usar mi uniforme de trabajo, te haría ver sexy y le darías una buena vista a Yui (Sugirió Kurumi)

Ayano. ¡Pervertida! Tú no te quedas atrás junto con Kyoko.

Yui. Kurumi, ¿me permites levantarme?

Kurumi. Claro

Yui. (Se despojaba de su chaqueta y la coloca en los hombros de Ayano) Usa esto (Ofreció Yui de forma neutral, seguidamente tomó una servilleta y limpió las mejillas de Ayano)

El demostrar el cómo le afectaba ver a Kyoko ser tan empalagosa con Ayano sus emociones enfrente de la antes mencionada era algo que no podía permitir y su enfado ni le permitían comportarse normalmente y disfrutar con ellas.

Ayano. ... Gracias

Yui. No es necesario

La pelivioleta pensó que Yui se terminaría sentándose aún lado suyo, le preguntaría si se encontraba bien, le daría un abrazo o algo por el estilo, pero su sorpresa fue que volvió a su asiento, dio unas palmaditas en su muslo, dándole a entender a Kurumi, que se volviera sentar y así matando sus esperanzas. Esa desilusión no la comprendía, la necesidad de tenerla a un lado la desconcertaba.

Se hicieron audibles unos leves quejidos de la rubia, al igual que los movimientos torpes de aquella chica por intentando recuperar la compostura, acarició el sitio afectado, logro recordar lo que pasó, solo que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien fue la causante de su desmayó.

Kyoko. ¿Huh? ¿Quién fue la bestia que me pegó?, se arrepentirá

Kurumi. La tienes enfrente, arriésgate, aunque la que saldrá perdiendo serás tú (Retó la castaña a su novia)

Kyoko. ... (Kyoko decidió que lo mejor sería comer de su pastel)

Yui. Kurumi ¿me vuelves a dar de comer?

Kurumi. Ara, con mucho gusto

Kyoko. Te estás tomando demasiado enserio, el papel para dar celos (Mascullaba demasiado bajo Kyoko con cierta furia)

Y era cierto Kyoko apenas había logrado llamar la atención de ambas castañas, solo que no veía ninguna reacción de ambas y sobretodo de Yui (o eso ella creía), que para eso estaba en ese lugar, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, Kurumi lo hacía como si fuera de lo más normal. No podía quedarse atrás y dejarse humillar por su novia, antes muerta que hacerla quedar mal.

Kyoko. (Kyoko tomó una mano de Ayano y la acariciaba con sus pulgares) Tienes una mano muy suave y bonita, digna de una princesa como tú (Finalizaba Kyoko besando el dorso de su mano varias veces)

Ayano. ¡K-Kyoko ¿qué haces?! (Se escandalizaba Ayano por aquel beso)

Kyoko. Yo solamente digo la verdad. (Kyoko paso su brazo y rodeo a Ayano para acercarla más a ella) Eres muy hermosa. (De nuevo beso la mano de Ayano con gran delicadeza)

Mente de Kurumi. ¡Maldita sea, Kyoko, yo no estaba así con Yui! ¡Pero ya verás lo que te espera cuando salgamos de aquí!

Yui. Detente (aviso secamente Yui)

Kyoko. ¿Huh? (Kyoko ladeo a un lado su cabeza con el ceño fruncido)

Yui. (Yui hizo sus manos en puños estaba llegando a su límite) No la vuelvas a tocar ni besar

Kyoko. Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera junto con Ayano, así que (Kyoko se atrevió a volver a besar a Ayano)

La respiración de la castaña se estaba alterando, su mirada cambiaba drásticamente, Yui sin mucho cuidado empujó a Kurumi, acelero su paso, tomo con brusquedad a Kyoko por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared, con ambas manos se aferraba a aumentar la fuerza de su agarré como si estuviera intentando asfixiarla, la furia la había consumido estuvo a punto de golpearla, sin embargo Kurumi lo evitaba jalando de su brazo.

Kyoko. E-es-pe-ra Yu-i

Ayano. Yui detente (Ordenó Ayano)

Yui. Yo le había advertido, debió de haberme escuchado

Kyoko. Fu-e u-na bro-ma

Kurumi. Yui, cálmate está no eres tú (Trataba de razonar Kurumi, quien ahora la sostenía por la cintura y la arrastraba para atrás intentando alejarla de Kyoko)

Ayano. (Ayano se interpuso entre las dos y empujaba de lado contrario, pero no la movía ningún centímetro) Aléjate de Kyoko, ella no hizo nada malo. Estás siendo muy irracional

Habían llamado demasiado la atención, la clientela se mantenía al tanto de todo, era más que obvio que también las empleadas se percataron de ese hecho. Así que se aproximaron a auxiliar a Kurumi. Con la ayuda de varias empleadas de ahí, consiguieron que Yui se alejará lo suficiente de Kyoko, el escándalo en todo el establecimiento causó unos cuantos problemas, que la dueña término corriendo a todas a excepción de Kurumi, ella tendría el sermón de su vida.

La rubia cabeza hueca tomó distancia, su vida siempre terminaba peligrando y eso la aterraba, no paraba de temblar el ver que Yui se le quedaba mirando, le asustaba el imaginar que de un momento para el otro se lanzará de nueva cuenta contra ella, pero en está ocasión nadie la lograría ayudar. La pelivioleta se acercó a la castaña, y exigía una respuesta coherente.

Ayano. ¿Qué te sucedió allá adentro?, te comportaste como una completa idiota (Cuestión una enfadada Ayano)

Yui. ¡Disculpa a está idiota, si quieres puedes quedarte con esa estúpida de ahí! (Señalo a Kyoko) ¡Por lo que veo no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti como para no captar tu atención!... *suspiro* Yo me largo

Ayano. ¡Espera te estoy hablando!

Yui. Yo ya terminé de hacerlo. No hay nada que me importe aquí. Solo espero que no te haga sufrir, como lo hizo semanas atrás, a ver quién es la nueva idiota que este a tu lado y quiere consolarte todo lo que quieras (Reprocho Yui)

Ayano. Detente ahora mismo. Esas no fueron sus intenciones (Tomó la mano de Yui y evitar que se marchará)

Yui. Suéltame (De un tirón brusco se libró del agarre de Ayano y así marchándose en el acto) ¿De qué sirve hablar contigo, si la prefieres a ella? Te lo vuelvo a decir y recalcar, me largo

Aunque Yui no lo notaran esas palabras la hirieron a Ayano ese rencor que dejo salir de su boca, muchas veces nunca creyó que ella la fuera cuenta capaz de decirle ese tipo de cosas, hasta el día de hoy, avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero se retractó, ella sabía que en esos instantes Yui no le haría caso, primeramente dejaría que se tranquilizara y aclarara sus pensamientos, dejando ir a la chica gamer.

Con todo lo que sucedió se preguntó así misma ¿por qué Yui reacción de esa manera y trato de lesionar a Kyoko? Si se trataba de pura protección, de que la cabeza hueca tuviera malas intenciones en sus acciones, aun así fue demasiado drástico e inesperado. Sin embargo algo en ella le decía que esa no era la verdadera razón, se trataba de algo que ignoraba por completo y no tenía la menor idea.

El atardecer se mostró en todo su resplandor, dejando en claro la hora, a pasos desanimados, emprendía su partida de regreso a casa, tal vez en el momento en que llegara la castaña puedan solucionar el malentendido y así volver a la normalidad. Con esa idea en mente, espero y espero, hasta que el sueño le había vencido. A la mañana siguiente despertó, con el dorso de sus manos se tallo sus ojos y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando no encontró la vio. Esa noche Yui jamás llegó.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el cap… hasta yo me quede con cara de O.O**

 **Jijijiji Kyoko va de mal en peor, yo creo que debería de pensar seriamente en hacer su testamento.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé soy de lo peor, me tarde más de lo habitual en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones, jijijiji me puse a leer fanfics jajajaja a lo loco y hubieron algunos que me gustaron XD y pues se me fue esa cosita que todo escritor flojo necesita y esa cosita tiene nombre, se llama inspiración, fue horrible no se me ocurría nada, pinche bloqueo, y lo más frustrante es que dos semanas antes de que se cumpliera el mes, ya casi lo tenía completo.**

 **Pues para compensarlos un poco creó que voy a comenzar a contestar sus reviews del capítulo anterior…**

 **Australophitecus 02.**

 **Yo también siento que le falto un poco de trama, al igual que drama, siento que en esos dos puntos son en los que me falta mejor, ya que he leído algunos fic´s en los que pasan varias cosas en un solo capítulo o por lo menos que narran de una forma increíble, y pues se ganan mi kokoro. Y pues si me pongo a pensar bien, ahora que leo el cap 10 hubieran quedado bien otras ideas que llegaron a mi mente, pero bueno… lo que pasó, pasó…**

 **¡¿Enserio?! Me halagas demasiado, es que no pensé que a alguien le fuera a gustar hasta ese punto mi historia, es todo un honor para mí. Haces que me sonrojé.**

 **Lo siento por todo la espero que te he hecho sufrir. Pero es que tú ya sabes que soy una floja de por todos los comentarios que me dejas. Siempre haces que me emocione cuando aparece una review tuya. Arigatou. Cuídate mucho. Nos leemos dentro de 48 años**

 **nadaoriginal.**

 **No lo dudes estoy tratando de escribir esa escena que todos anhelan, solo que quiero que quede bien. Y no te preocupes todavía no he quitado el futa. Uffff si tanto Ayano como Yui batallarán para quitar de en medio a Chinatsu; Chinatsu no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.**

 **A ti también gracias por los comentarios que me has dejado. Cuídate mucho. Hasta dentro de 8 décadas**

 **Gabriel H. A.**

 **Es de lo más normal que te sucediera, cuando leó un fic y el escritor se tarda un buen en actualizar yo me preguntó: "¿De qué trataba esta wuea? Y pues tengo que releerlo, para saberlo. XD**

 **Jijijiji tal vez si o tal vez no pobre de Kyoko XD**

 **Si lástima por ellas, jamás tienen la atención que se merecen, pero es que, no me quiero meter mucho en la relación de ellas dos, porque no sabría cómo llevarla, tal vez en el siguiente fic que haga me lo tome poco a poco.**

 **De igual manera gracias por todas tus reviews. Cuídate y nos leemos luego.**

 **AaronVS3.**

 **A veces he pensado que las bromas o por así decirlo la comedia que pongo en los caps no dan gracia, y pues envés de alegrarles un poco el día a los lectores termino, dando pena ajena. Jajajaja.**

 **De todo corazón les agradezco todos los comentarios no saben cuando me alegran el día hasta termino gritando como una fangirl jajajaja XD**

 **Nos leemos luego. Adiós**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos ustedes. Hoy ha llegado mi regresó para actualizar la historia, sin embargo también será la última. He decidido dar por finalizado el fic, sinceramente ya no tengo la misma motivación y diversión que antes, además las circunstancias no me lo permiten, han pasado muchos sucesos durante estos meses en los que he estado inactiva con la historia. Así que el capítulo que les presentaré hoy es el último, sé que es muy abrupto e inesperado, lastimosamente tuve que eliminar todas las ideas que tenía planeadas en la historia, de verdad me apena mucho, así que trate de darles un buen cap para que lo disfruten, espero que les guste. De pasó les agradezco a todos los comentarios que me dejaron en cada capítulo. Adiós.**

* * *

En las últimas semanas Ayano y Yui se estaban comportando muy distantes desde el día siguiente de su discusión. Dadas las circunstancias de que la castaña no llegó a dormir aquella noche, la pelivioleta mostró su desaprobación puesto que tuvo el descaro de irse a dormir con Chinatsu y no solamente eso; cuando se avecino el momento en que regreso al apartamento, venía acompañada por la antes mencionada, por alguna extraña razón la pelirosa posaba en ella una mirada asesina constantemente junto con una sonrisa entre burlona y a la vez tenebrosa; solo que no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente. Ya era el colmo, siempre buscaba pleito con ella por más mínimo que era para sacarla de sus casillas, a pesar de que Ayano sabía que debía de comportarse ya que con quien se estaba enfrentando frecuentemente era un año menor que ella no quería rebajarse a su nivel en un juego absurdo, sin embargo se le era dificultosa hacer esa tarea, por más que intentaba no lo lograba. Ambas se miraban de manera desafiante, cada una con la meta de apoderarse de aquel conflicto sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor. La visita era momentánea, puesto que el motivo de la visita era por un cambio de ropa para Yui, hasta que regresaba durante la noche, acompañada de rastros de besos hechos con lápiz labial, junto con un olor medio raro de sudor y algo más en su vestimenta, lo más probable es que allá intimidado con su kouhai.

Cuando tenía la oportunidad, por más que se daba la molestia de arreglar todo ese embrollo, simplemente Yui la ignoraba haciéndose la desentendida o simulaba tener asuntos más importantes y terminaba por ignorarla por completo. La chica gamer aparentaba hacerse la difícil, pero en el fondo extraña, añoraba, anhelaba el estar de nuevo con Ayano, sin embargo su orgullo se lo impedía. Así que no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, para hacer enfurecer a la pelivioleta, ya sea desde hacer comentarios sarcásticos o indirectas para nada discretas.

Los intentos de la tsundere se volvieron inalcanzables comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Después de todo ella era la que se preocupaba por todo ese problema. No fue una sorpresa que iniciarán las discusiones ya sea por cualquier pequeñez.

Con el paso del tiempo, la chica gamer se fue mostrando un pequeño deje de arrepintiendo de lo que había provocado. Cómo Ayano se dio por vencida en llegar a un acuerdo con la castaña, la dejó de lado y prosiguió con su vida como si nada malo ocurriera a su alrededor, ella ya había suplicado y humillado lo suficiente, ya no era problema suyo el que Yui no le dirigiera la palabra, al final ella no terminaría rogando por su amistad.

De alguna forma u otra Yui sentía la necesidad de arreglar todo ese embrollo, ya no soportaba el estar de esa manera. Sin que la tsundere se diera cuenta, desde las sombras ella la espiaba, le dolió el saber que Ayano ya no se preocupaba por ella. El cómo se dio cuenta no fue nada fuera de lo común, uno de los tantos días que estuvo en citas con Chinatsu, mientras esperaba a esta última, curiosamente vio a la pelivioleta irradiando felicidad y amabilidad con una compañera de clases que veían muy seguido en el colegio. Todo iba bien no veía algo fuera de los límites hasta que la chica se acercó a Ayano demasiado para su gusto y la tomó de la mano para luego abrazarla. De nuevo ese sentimiento se fue apoderando de ella, trataba de resistirse, pero a cada segundo que transcurría esa tarea se le fue complicando poco a poco. Intento imaginar cosas desagradables, de esa forma mantener a su cerebro ocupado y que evitará hacer una estupidez o empeorar de por si la situación, si es que eso era posible. Sus pensamientos no eran para nada buenos todos eran de Kyoko en algún momento de su vida que habían ocurrido, Kyoko en tanga, a Kyoko comiéndose un moco, Kyoko masturbándose, Kyoko vomitando, e inclusive comiéndose su propio vomito... Mejor dejó de enfocarse en ese tema eso ya era demasiado asqueroso, pero de nuevo volvió a repensar el tema de la pelivioltea. La castaña se debatía mentalmente lo mismo una y otra vez, solo que ese sentimiento era muy persistente, justamente cuando había tomado su decisión de echar un pequeño saludo y vistazo, la presencia de la pelirosa se hizo notar ante ella, y la termino jaloneando al lugar que sería la cita de ese día. Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder de su campo de visión fue a Ayano dedicándole una de sus varias sonrisas amistosas, que a pesar de ser las más comunes, para ella eran una de las mejores por toda la honestidad que reflejaba en ellas, algo simplemente sin igual.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó con su acosamiento. El haberla visto con esa chica de cierto modo llamó su atención. Sin levantar sospechas observaba cualquier movimiento o conversación que tenía con cada una de sus amigas. Debía admitir que estaba celosa por completo. Ya se tomaba por una loca y pervertida, había llegado a pensar en Ayano de una forma diferente desde hace algún tiempo, eso le daba bastante miedo, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, de alguna forma le llenaba mucha calidez en su corazón ese hecho. El motivo de eso tenía desordenados todos sus pensamientos. Tanta era su desesperación que no paraba de gritar y reprenderse así misma diciendo que eso no era normal. De algo estaba segura desde que se comenzó a interrogar y eso era que requería ayuda.

Un día se dispuso a dar una caminata por toda Nanamori y diseñar su plan para disculparse. Sin embargo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo. En su mente permanecían todos los hechos ocurridos con anterioridad. Llegó a la conclusión de que la culpable de todo es Kyoko, si tan solo ella no la hubiera provocando a pesar de su advertencia, nada de esto estaría pasando. Si definitivamente Kyoko es la responsable.

La presión brusca que tuvieron sus glúteos por unas manos la hizo volver a su realidad, acompañada de una voz cantarina y burlona que conocía perfectamente y se convirtió en su martirio cada vez que se encontraba con ella.

 _-POV de Yui-_

Kurumi. Oh dios mío que trasero más glorioso e irresistible

Yui. *Suspiro* Suéltame pervertida (Pedí de manera cansada y Kurumi obedeció)

Kurumi. Oh Yui ten más consideración, un hola, ¿cómo estás?, siempre ayuda. Ya te lo había dicho (Como siempre lo decía con retintín lo mismo de siempre)

Yui. Tú te aprovechas de más conmigo y mi trasero (Ante la mención de este me lo acaricie ella me había agarrado demasiado fuerte ahí)

Kurumi. Es que compréndeme, tú culito me vuelve loca (ella trataba de justificarse absurdamente intentado cubrir sus travesuras con una sonrisa "tierna")

Yui. No, no te comprenderé, pareces más una acosadora (Di un manotazo a las manos de Kurumi cuando vi que lo volvería a tocar) Me pones incómoda y muy avergonzada, que no vez que estamos en público (Le dije, presiento que estoy un poco sonrojada)

Kurumi. Si tanto molesta pues hazlo conmigo (Se aproximaba a mí burlona y provocadoramente)

Yui. ... Idiota por supuesto que no lo haré, eres la novia de Kyoko

Kurumi. Ahhh entonces si no lo fuera si lo harías (Me dedico una de sus varias miradas picaras)

Yui. Tampoco no me atrevería (Le volvía a negar por así decirlo oferta o provocación de parte de ella)

Kurumi. Que mala eres para mentir

Yui. Ya deja de molestar (Le pedía que se detuviera. Ya estaba estresada y apenas la había vuelto a ver)

Kurumi. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? tú sabes que es una broma (Trataba de convencerme)

Yui. Unas bromas de muy mal gusto (Le conteste a ella)

Kurumi. Son igual de malas, como las que le haces a Ayano-chan (Me echaba en cara mis verdades)

Yui. ... (Me limite a guardar silencio ante la mención de aquel nombre)

Kurumi. ¿No me digas que siguen igual? (Asentí lentamente toda cabizbaja. Pude escuchar como la palma de su mano impacto con su frente) Ven acompáñame, vamos a mi casa y de paso me cuentas cómo lo has sobre llevando (Dijo Kurumi, tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme hasta su casa)

En realidad Kurumi nada más sabía que Ayano y yo estábamos en una situación delicada y hasta ahí no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaba debido a que estaba enojada con Kyoko por el escándalo que ocasionó en el coffe maid y no solamente eso también por la escena que hizo con Ayano y porque al parecer prefiere pasar tiempo con insignificante pedazo de pastel de chocolate que con su novia. Por lo que me había dicho con anterioridad Kurumi ella no cedería tan fácilmente quería ver por completo a mi mejor amiga ser humillada y verla sufrir, lo único que haría que se le pasará el enojó sería una serenata, una cena romántica a la luz de la luna al lado de la playa, para finalmente un avión escriba una disculpa sincera de ella, pero eso era demasiado descabellado, egocéntrico y exagerado, y conociendo a esa idiota, lo más probable es que no tenga ni 5 yenes ahorrados.

Yui. No es nada diferente nos encontramos igual discusiones, etc lo normal *Suspiro* (Dije sin darle mucha importancia al tema)

Kurumi. (Se detuvo abruptamente y me jalo de la oreja acercándome un poco a ella) De eso no hablo. Me refiero a que has hecho por solucionarlo

Yui. ...

Kurumi. Eres una completa inútil, no se han dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez (Ella me regañaba)

Yui. Igualmente te sucede con Kyoko (Contrataque y como respuesta obtuve un golpe en mi culo causado por Kurumi)

Kurumi. Eso es diferente me gusta hacerme llegar difícil. Le quiero dejar en claro que conmigo no se juega.

Yui. Pero tú si puedes acosarme de esta forma. (Le reproche su hostigamiento)

Kurumi. Solo lo hago porque por lo que veo no recibes amor muy seguido. (Otra vez inútilmente se justificaba)

Yui. ¿Cómo qué no?

Kurumi. Por dios, Ayano-chan no te hace caso por tu idiotez, terminas lloriqueando como perrito abandonado.

Yui. ¿Desde cuándo me comparas con un perro?

Kurumi. Desde que toque tus irresistibles glúteos. Creo que de ahora en adelante te llamaré glúteos hermosos o Yuyu de esta última forma suena un poco más tierno.

Yui. Con que esas tenemos, entonces yo te apodare la gordita, no mejor aún como eres la novia de Kyoko, ella es Shreck y tú Fiona. Jajajajaja

Kurumi. Sabes algo Yui… (Dejó de lado su lado burlón para asesinarme literalmente con la mirada, junto con su sonrisa para nada amigable como las de siempre) No te conviene para nada volverte mi enemiga o hacerme enojar demasiado, yo podría hacer que tu vida y reputación se arruiné por completo. (Más que un consejo eso me parecía una amenaza)

Yui. Hay ajá. No te atreverías (La retaba, no sentía para nada que tuviera algún as bajo la manga)

Kurumi. En ese caso, ¿no te importaría que estás fotos sean vistas por millones de chicas?

Yui. ¿Cuáles fotos? (Le inquirí frunciendo el ceño)

Kurumi. (Kurumi sacó su celular en busca de algo de suma importancia sin dejar de borrar su sonrisa arrogante, luego de un par de desplazamientos en la pantalla del móvil, por fin lo encontró me lo mostró, junto con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante, como si hubiera ganado la batalla del siglo) Estás.

No podía creerlo, ¿cómo fue que las consiguió?, en la primera fotografía aparecía en ropa interior, lentamente fue deslizando su dedo por la pantalla cada fotografía más vergonzosa, humillantes y depravadas que la anterior, ya me daba una idea del color rojo vivo de mi rostro. De ahora en adelante debo de tener cuidado cada vez que la provoqué.

Kurumi. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Yuyu? (Ella se mantenía de la misma manera o inclusive peor, le encanta verme en este estado de impotencia)

Yui. Dame ese celular. (Trate de moverme con sigilo, pero ella fue más cautelosa y así logrando alejarme su celular de mí, para finalmente guardarlo)

Kurumi. Muy mal Yuyu, le llamaré a Mei si me causas problemas. (Me reprendía de nuevo ella con sus juegos sucios)

Yui. ¿Mei? ¿Quién es Mei? (pregunte extrañada al escuchar ese nombre)

Kurumi. Es mi guardaespaldas y la persona que me consiguió está ricura para el cuerpo. (Me informo sobre aquella chica sin dejar de burlarse de mi)

Valla cliché de mierda como que tiene guardaespaldas, ojala que se caiga y que se parta la cara en el proceso.

Yui. Mierda, ¿Por qué siempre eres así?

Kurumi. Bueno Yuyu recuerdas que cuando tuvimos una cita, tú, de una forma muy descarada y poco educada me llamaste gorda, (Me hacía recordar eso. Tengo un mal presentimiento ¿qué me hará?) y ahora lo volviste a hacer, como castigo tú serás mi corcel que me llevará a mi casa. (¡Espera! ¿Ser su caballo?)

No me dio el tiempo suficiente para darle mi respuesta o protestar ante su atrevimiento, cuando ya me había dado cuenta ella ya estaba detrás mío, primeramente aprisionándome mi cuello, y de este modo provocado que fuera atraída hacía ella y finalmente dio un salto, y yo de puro reflejó para no terminar cayendo por culpa de su gordura la sostuve de los muslos.

Yui. Mierda, pesas demasiado. (Fue lo único que pude decir estaba siendo sofocada por semejante vaca)

Kurumi. ~~ Arre burro arre~~ (Después Kurumi grito toda emocionada, me dio un golpe con su pie a un costado de mi pierna como si de verdad fuera un caballo)

No tenía a opción para resistirme ella me tenía atrapada en todos los sentidos, viendo como es no dudaría que hiciera un total escándalo por todo Nanamori. Emprendí el viaje de ambas, a un paso tranquilo, no obstante mi "jinete" no estaba muy contenta con mi decisión.

Kurumi. Ha este paso de abuela de 100 años jamás llegaremos a mi casa, quiero más velocidad (Comenzó a quejarse, yo la ignoré sinceramente no estaba para cumplir caprichos absurdos, seguimos de esa forma unos escasos segundos, ya que a causa de que la ignore eso hizo enojarla aún más) Yuyu he dicho que quiero más velocidad

Yui. A este paso vamos bien (Le hacía saber a ella para que se tranquilizara, pero fue en vano)

Kurumi. He dicho que quiero ir más rápido (Ella comenzó a zarandearme por los hombros bruscamente de una manera poco madura)

Yui. Detente harás que caigamos

Kurumi. Entonces acata lo que te he ordenado (Me hizo caso omiso, lo único que le importaba era que cumpliera su voluntad)

A regañadientes la obedecía me sentía como una marioneta. Ya no podía protestar absolutamente nada en contra ella para defender, de nada servía resistirme, el resultado ya era definitivo. Esos hasta el momento son los minutos más humillantes que he pasado en mi vida.

 _-Fin del POV de Yui-_

* * *

 _-POV de Chitose-_

Dios mío ya termina con mi sufrimiento.

Justamente hoy Ayano-chan tenía que venir a mi casa y volver a desahogarse. Sin este contratiempo en este preciso instante estaría divirtiéndome con Akaza-san, lástima que le tuve que cancelar, ¿acaso pensará que no me interesa?, eso jamás ella será mía, y le meteré mi platanito por completo de eso estoy segura nadie más la tocará excepto yo o sino me dejó de llamar Chitose Ikeda.

Ayano. ¡Chitose hazme casó! (Me gritaba la pelivioleta enfrente mío con ambas manos posadas en su cadera)

Chitose. Te estoy haciendo caso Ayano-chan. (Le dije mientras me encogía de hombros)

Ayano. Lo dudo esa cara de pervertida me hace dudar. (Cruzo sus brazos aún más molesta)

Chitose. Eso es mentira. (Proteste haciendo un buchero para intentar convencerla, pero fue en vano)

Ayano. Además te está saliendo sangre de la nariz. (Me hacía saber mi hemorragia nasal, mi imaginación fue más allá de lo que esperaba)

A causa de todos los altibajos entre Ayano-chan y Funami-san. Estaba al corriente de todo ya que Ayano-chan me ha usado como su más fiel confidente a lo largo de todo esto para desahogarse. Llegó a un punto en que mi paciencia se alejaba de mí, era sumamente frustrante que la raíz que hizo brotar todo este contratiempo fuera a base del sentir de ellas dos era el amor. Mi papel era medianamente simple, tranquilizar a Ayano-chan y dar argumentos (Aunque la gran mayoría no les prestaba atención) para que de alguna forma comprendiera y asimilara mis hipótesis. Pese a eso no desistía, cada día que pasaba era peor para las personas que estaban involucradas en todo ese asunto.

Ayano. Lo volveré a decir desde el principio, esperó que ahora sí prestes atención. (Me advertía ella, para luego dirigirse a la pequeña mesa y beber todo el té que había)

NOOO. Lleva por lo menos 3 horas hablando como loca desde que había llegado a mi casa. Diosito si en verdad existe ya llévame lejos de esta loca que tengo como amiga, por favor termina con mi sufrimiento, te lo ruego, hasta si quieres te comparto mis fotos de Akaza-san en ropa interior, lo que sea pero ilumina de una buena vez mi vida.

Chitose. Tómate tu tiempo Ayano-chan.

Ayano. Chitose si supieras el como esta de insoportable Yui. Te juro que quiero agarrarla por el cuello y arrastrarla por toda Nanamori. (A la par de sus movimientos reflejaban sus palabras antes dichas) Ya ni siquiera me respeta por lo menos un poco. Pero te juro que si vuelve a abusar de mi paciencia, la corro de la casa.

Chitose. ¿No se supone que el apartamento es de Funami-san?

Ayano. Ehh Eso es lo de menos yo igualmente tengo más poder que ella, puedo hacer lo que quiera?

Chitose. ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado exagerada?

Ayano. No. (Negó mis palabras sin dudar)

Chitose. Yo creo que sí. (Seguía insistiendo con ella)

Ayano. Si te digo que no es no. (Defendía arduamente su argumento que era totalmente equivocado)

Chitose. Pero (Trataba de hacerla razonar pero no me lo permitió)

Ayano. ¡¿Quieres que rompa tus fotos de Akaza-san?!

Chitose. No, tú tienes la razón. No hay que llegar a esos extremos. (Dije admitiendo mi "error"

Maldita sea tu terquedad querida Ayano-chan. No obstante mis fotos de Akaza-san se salvaron de ese destino cruel.

 _-Fin del POV de Chitose-_

* * *

 _-POV de Yui-_

Kurumi. *Suspiro* Que viaje tan agotador

Yui. ¿Cómo que agotador?, yo hice prácticamente todo el trabajo y todavía ¿tienes el descaro de decir que el viaje fue agotador? (Le reclame, con una mano me acariciaba mi espada y con la otra en el pecho intentado tranquilizarme)

No pensé que su casa estuviera tan lejos de la ciudad, más bien está a más allá de las afueras de la ciudad, yo diría que mínimo está a 30 minutos a pie, pero con una maldita vaca encima de mí el trabajo era más dificultoso y terminamos tardado lo doble de tiempo además sumándole los descansos que tuve que tomar para resistir un poco más el infierno. Cuando por fin terminamos de llegar estaba hecha una mierda literalmente.

Kurumi. Permíteme explicarme, cuando corrías porque te persiguieron los perros y gatos callejeros, me golpe el pecho varias veces contra tu espalda. (Se justificó mientras se acariciaba los pechos)

Cómo oyeron una maldita docena de perros y gatos nos terminaron persiguiendo, porque cierta cara de rana les comenzó ladrar y lanzar piedras, termino provocando los y nos comenzaron a perseguir y no fue suficiente mala suerte para mí, un cachorro me mordió en la pantorrilla derecha, también pisé caca por tres ocasiones, dos gatos me arañaron los brazos y por poco una mejilla mi hermoso rostro no puede deformarse de esa triste manera.

Yui. Eres una pervertida.

Kurumi. ¿Qué quieres que haga? me duele, siendo así tu molestia tú masajéamelos.

Yui. Contigo no lo haría.

Kurumi. Al parecer no tienes agallas, o mejor dicho los "huevos."

Yui. Piensa lo que quieras no caeré en tus provocaciones.

Kurumi. Claro. (Luego que diera por terminada la conversación nos quedamos en silenció, no sé qué es lo que espera)...

Yui. ...

Kurumi. ...

Yui. ...

Kurumi. ...

Yui. ¿Qué? (Le pregunte)

Kurumi. (Me rodó los ojos y finalmente se cruzó los brazos, tratando dar mayor autoridad) Estoy esperando a que me abras la puerta

Yui. ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Puedes decirle a alguien de la servidumbre que lo haga desde adentro, después de todo eres rica

Kurumi. Ningún "pero" tú hazlo

Suspiré por enésima vez por el día de hoy. Para que viví si la iba a conocer a ella. Es jodidamente frustrante que me haga pasar por todo esto, tengo una malísima mala suerte. Luego de que agarre las llaves del enorme portón de su "simple" mansión y de la propia entrada de esta, nos introdujimos en la residencia Amane, lentamente nos dirigíamos a la entrada principal.

Kurumi. Bueno después de todo el ajetreo que formaste no me has contado nada (Dijo percatándose de ese pequeño detalle)

Yui. Pero si tú eres la culpable

Kurumi. Si, si, si fue mi culpa. Bueno deja que nada más me pongo un traje de baño, quiero refrescarme un poco. (Se aproximó a mí, lo suficiente como para aspirar el olor de las dos, rápidamente se alejó de mí, su cara estaba con el ceño fruncido, luego se llevó una mano a la nariz para impedir que entrara mi olor en sus fosas nasales) Apestas a mierda. (Me dio un muy bonito cumplido) ¡Ahhh! que asqueroso. (Me tomó de la muñeca para volver a jalonearme) Ven vamos a buscar a Mei, vas a irte a bañar, tendremos que quemar tu ropa, ya le diré a Mei que te consiga otra.

Yui. Querida amiga, tú no hueles como una hermosa flor de primavera, también desprendes un fuerte olor a sudor y un poco a excremento.

Kurumi. (Detuvo su andar solamente para decirme eso) La que apesta aquí eres tú. (Me señalaba con el dedo índice y rápidamente, se volvía a tapar la nariz)

Yui. Ja eso lo veremos. (Rápidamente le di un abrazo para acercarla a mí y así impregnarle mi olor aún más)

Kurumi. ¡Suéltame eres como un zorrillo apestoso! ¡Que me sueltes! (Me gritaba por su libertad y sus golpes por todo mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar. Por mi parte llene un poco de caca sus zapatos sin que se diera cuenta, con esto me siento un poco mejor)

Fin del POV de Yui

POV de Chitose

Chitose. Ohhh y ¿qué más paso? (Dije con completo cansancio y desinterés con mi mano situada en mi mentón)

Aquí vamos de nuevo, esto debe ser el mismísimo infierno, tal vez estoy así por ver y leer demasiado yuri, y por otra parte también el porno, maldita injusticia.

Muchos de ustedes dirán que porque no simplemente la hecho a patadas de mi casa, pongo una orden de restricción para mantenerla aún kilómetro de distancia mío, tendría varias citas con Akaza-san, la besaría, haría cualquier otra cosa loca y fin una vida perfecta; para serles sincera este plan no sonaba nada mal… Pero en parte tengo que hacerme responsable del problema que fue a causa mía aunque ellas no tengan la menor idea, además debo de cumplir con mi papel de mejor amiga, y apoyarla en todo lo que pueda, a pesar de que eso signifique haber perdido una cita con mi Akaza-san. Ahhhh me sigo lamentando por eso, hasta quiero llorar. Maldición me he vuelto a desviar del verdadero problema.

Ayano. ¿Otra vez me estás ignorando Chitose? Si sigues de esta manera le diré a Akaza-san que tienes fotos de ella en la ducha. (Me avisaba de sus muy malas intenciones)

Chitose. Noooo todo menos eso. (Me alarme gratamente lo cual provoco que me pusiera de pie) Yo sé lo contaré cuando estemos casadas las dos.

Si ya tengo planes preparados para el futuro, un futuro que está muy próximo, pero si Ayano le cuenta eso a Akaza-san, mi vida estará por completo arruinada. Me cortaré las venas, me convertiré en una camionera, llenaré cincuenta piscinas con mis propias lágrimas como lo hice cuando vi Shigatsu wa kimi no uso y eso queridos amigos fue sorprendente.

Chitose. Espera ¿cómo sabes eso? (Le demandaba una explicación al darme cuenta de que mi pasatiempo había sido descubierto)

Ayano. ¿Quién más aparte de ti estaría mirando por la ventanilla del baño de la residencia Akaza, con un traje de detective, junto con una cámara, y con la cara cubierta de sangre? (Hizo la pequeña observación mi amiga con ironía)

Chitose. Podría ser cualquiera. (Evitaba que nuestras miradas se conectaran, posé mi vista a un costado de ella)

Ayano. Además en tu traje de detective venía escrito "No Yuri No Life."

Chitose. ...

Ayano. Que patético, vergonzoso y ridículo. (Criticaba mis extraños y muy normales fetiches a mi parecer)

Chitose. Oye ya estuvo bueno estamos hablando de tu vida amorosa no de la mía.

Ayano. ¿Mi vida amorosa? ¿Ahora que te afectó la cabeza?, yo no tengo una vida amorosa.

Como ya estoy hasta la fregada de todo este asunto ya debo hacer que ese par de idiotas estén juntas... Sé que sueno muy grosera y corriente hablando de esta forma, sin embargo a veces me suele pasar que cuando estoy en verdad enojada se me sale este lado oscuro, que es muy parecido al de Chizuru, solo que yo mantenía oculto con mi peculiar e irresistible sonrisa que le dedico a mi querida Akaza-san, así mismo no pienso perder otra oportunidad de meter mi platanito en ella. Es ahora o nunca.

Chitose. No lo trates de evitar yo sé que te gusta Funami-san tanto como a mí me gusta Akaza-san en ropa interior.

Ayano. No me vengas a decir estás falsedades, yo no siento eso.

Chitose. (Me fui acercando lentamente a ella) Crees que con eso me engañaras tan fácilmente. Yo sé perfectamente que es lo que pasa, es demasiado obvio aunque lo trates de ocultar, es tan evidente. (La tomé por los brazos y la sacudí un poco, sin perder mi firmeza en cada una de mis palabras)

Ayano. Eso es mentira, no digas cosas sin siquiera saber qué es lo que pasa. (Me dio un empujo para alejarme de ella)

Chitose. Sé que me mantenías oculto todo esto por miedo o culpa, te lo vuelvo a repetir sé que es lo que sucede, es demasiado obvio.

Ayano. Tú no sabes nada, solo lo estas malinterpretando. (Traba de sonar lo más segura posible, pero su voz temblorosa fue la que la delato)

Chitose. Sé que extrañas a Funami-san porque a pesar de todo lo que discutieron no pueden evitar sentir la necesidad de estar cercas del uno al otro, por ese sentimiento que a todo ser humano le llega la hora, para caer rendido a sus pies. Eso mi querida Ayano-chan se llama amor. (Fue retrocediendo cada vez más hasta topar con una pared, aproveche esto para volverla a tomar por los hombros)

Ayano. Pero ¿qué cosas dices Chitose? demasiado porno has visto, termino por dañar tu cabeza.

Chitose. Estás consiente de que lo que digo es la verdad. (Ahora era ella quien negar el contacto de nuestras miradas, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, sin embargo no le tome mucha importancia) He visto como miras a Funami-san, como hablas innumerables cosa de ella. Me queda muy claro. (Recalque todas mis palabras) Necesito que lo digas fuerte y claro. Debes de aceptarlo. (No se lo pedía se lo exigía)

-Fin del POV de Chitose-

* * *

-POV de Yui-

Caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión con una bandeja, en la que llevaba un vaso de agua para mí y un jugó naranja y un bote de pollo frito para la gorda de Kurumi.

Por lo que me dijo Mei, esa mansión disponía siete autos últimos modelo que residían en siete estacionamientos ascensores, tres helicópteros, dos yets privados, un enorme jardín, una piscina de por lo menos cuarenta metros de largo y quince metros de ancho, dos jacuzzis, una sala de juegos, veinte habitaciones en total, un sótano, un cine privado, ocho baños, dos estacionamiento privados para las visitas, salones para algunas celebraciones un par de suma importancia, una terraza, un pequeño espacio en el que cosechaban los vegetales y frutas, un cuarto de seguridad, habitaciones secretas, etc, un muy largo etc.

Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que cuando Mei- san termino de decirme todo eso, dijo que a los dueños les parecía la casa más simple que pudieron encontrar, jajajaja un chiste para matarse de la risa.

Luego del baño que tuve que darme en su casa me sentía mejor, como ella me prometió me dio ropa, yo me hubiera conformado que prestará la suya, excepto la ropa interior esa si le daba el gusto de que lo hiciera. Pero aunque me negará para que no hiciera el gasto innecesario, me termino amenazando de nuevo. Para serles sincera la ropa no era para nada mal, consistía en unos jeans de color negro que estaban rotos por las rodillas, una camisa de manga larga de BTS del mismo color que los jeans, unos tenis blancos de la marca adidas con unas franjas negras a los costados e inclusive un sombrero de color negro.

Luego de unos minutos en los que estuve esperando a Kurumi, la mencionada se hizo presente ya con su traje de baño, solo que todavía no planeaba darme un respiro y termino por obligarme a darle un masaje en todo el cuerpo, sin ninguna forma de librarme de ese castigo termine aceptando. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque se puso el bañador si dentro de poco se vendrá un maldito frío, creó que su idiotez es infinita o será obra de Kyoko.

De mi boca salió un suspiro, maldigo el momento en que conocí a Kurumi, es una completa molestia, ahora si me dan a elegir entre estar con Kyoko o ella, prefiero el suicidio no las soportaría de igual forma a ninguna de las dos. Si tan solo pudiera resolver todo esto yo estaría feliz de la vida con Ayano, mierda otra vez sigo pensando en ello. De nueva cuenta vuelvo a suspirar, seguidamente tomó el mi vaso de agua y doy un pequeño tragó y de esa forma refrescar mi garganta seca.

Ella me había dicho que me ayudaría con mi problema, pero me ha puesto a darle un masaje, por su maldito chantaje, se aprovecha de que no me atrevo a golpearla o hacerle otra cosa, y en el único lugar en el que puedo decirle estas cosas es en mi mente porque si no me hará sufrir más de la cuenta y eso para mí no es nada conveniente, ojalá que le caiga un rayo miles de veces.

Alce la vista al cielo, los destellantes rayos del sol fueron cubiertos por la única nube que estaba en el cielo, se veía tan pacifico. De pequeña un sueño medio raro que tenía era el ser una nube y no tener ninguna preocupación, solo me dedicaría a flotar y flotar por el resto de mi vida, suena muy bien ese sueño de esa forma no vería ya jamás a Kurumi de nuevo y no me molestaría ya, ahhh la pura vida, sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Bajé mi vista y quedé mirando el agua de la piscina pero a la vez no, siempre hago esto cuando me quiero concentrar o estoy muy aburrida. El ser una nube tampoco sería bueno si no tuviera alguien con quien convivir, tal vez me llevaría a alguien. Quizás a Ayano, jajaja eso es imposible, ella no querría en este momento, sabiendo lo terca que es no aceptaría tan fácilmente. Que decepción. Suena muy absurdo lo que estoy diciendo jamás nos convertiremos en nubes ni en un millón de años, siempre estaremos rodeadas de la idiota de Kyoko y Kurumi; no tendríamos ningún momento de privacidad las dos solas... Aguarden un segundo aquí no lograríamos eso, pero que tal en- es una mala idea eso suena muy loco se lo mostrare de momento.

Kurumi. ¿Por qué tan pensativa? Llevas un buen rato sin articular palabra alguna. (Hacía la observación Kurumi)

Yui. Estoy por así decirlo reflexionando ya que cierta persona me dijo que me ayudaría, no obstante ni siquiera me ha dicho algo que tenga sentido. (La atacaba con mis indirectas tan sarcásticas. Aunque en parte solo pensaba en estupideces mías)

Kurumi. Deja tu inútil sarcasmo de lado y ahora sí cuéntame cómo van las cosas más detalladamente (Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor en esa tumbona) Desde el principio. (Extendió su brazo para recibir esa bebida, al tenerla en sus manos le dio un pequeño tragó, para luego volverle a prestar atención a Yui) Jugó.

Le conté todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Desde las conversaciones, peleas, citas, impresiones de alguna otra cosa que me haya llamado la atención todo eso era referentes al tema principal, exceptuando esos extraños momentos en los que presentaba ese sentir que me daba miedo, no estaba cien por ciento segura de todavía contárselo, de momento no, aún no.

Al terminar mi larga historia, bebí un poco de agua, dije demasiadas cosas en un corto tiempo. Como siempre ella comenzó a hacer del tonto.

Kurumi. Y ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí?, ¿acaso no soy tu amiga que tanto quieres, aprecias y amas? yo soy tu religión y tu diosa. (Posaba su mano en su pecho como si soportara una herida demasiado grande que fue provocada por mi)

Yui. … (Entre cerré los ojos, ahora si quería darle un golpe en la cabeza) Podrías tomártelo enserio, sino me iré.

Kurumi. Ya, ya lo haré. Vaya pareces que no estas de buen humor.

Cerro sus ojos, junto con suspiro que provocó que expulsara todo el aire de sus pulmones, seguidamente volvió a aspirar el aire, como si se estuviera preparando en todos los aspectos. Solamente le tomó un par de minutos para que su actitud y su mirada cambiaran radicalmente, era muy diferente a la Kurumi que yo conozco.

Kurumi. Te diré la verdad eres una idiota, berrinchuda e infantil ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? (Termino diciendo esas palabras fuertes y precisas junto con una mirada un tanto molesta con un poco de indiferencia)

Yui. No me digas así. (Fruncí el ceño enojada, ¿por qué ahora me comienza a insultar?)

Kurumi. Ahora no te hagas la víctima es la verdad no es más que la realidad ¿No consideraste en cómo se sintió ella cuando no regresaste a casa? ¿O las palabras que le dijiste no pensaste en ella?, te consumiste en tus propios celos, no te lograste controlar. (Me recriminaba mis acciones)

En cierta forma no me agradaba que me hablara de esa manera, pero que tenía que soportarlo, después de todo si me ponía a pensar, ella aunque me lo dijera de una muy directa y sin ningún tipo de tacto, era lo ideal para hacerme entrar en razón de una buena vez por todas.

Yui. ... (Bajé la mira a mis manos como si fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo)

En las palabras de Kurumi plasmaba toda la verdad, me hizo ver mis errores, mis pésimos errores, no me di cuenta de que con cada palabra que le dirigía a Ayano la hería y yo de un amanera muy sínica me hacía la víctima, que tan patética pude llegar a ser, siento vergüenza de mi misma, como una cobarde no le dirigía la palabra, por primera vez no le negare lo que tenga que decirme.

Kurumi. Mírame de frente no niegues esos hechos, eres lo demasiado grande como para actuar de esa manera, eres culpable de todo tú y solo tú, no culpes a otros de tus acciones, no quisiste escucharla, no quisiste solucionar todo y dejarlo por completo en el olvido, decidiste hacerlo más difícil para ambas por tu estúpido sentir.

Yui. ...

Kurumi. Di algo no te quedes ahí como una idiota, responden. ¿No querías que te ayudará?, entonces tú también pon de tu parte, acepta tus errores. (En su voz pude notar que estaba más fastidiada y desesperada por no conseguir que le contestara)

No me atrevía, no me sentía totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo, por otra parte que podría decirle, que otra excusa inventaría, solo simples pretextos creaba para cambiar la verdadera realidad. No dije nada, no pude.

Kurumi. *Suspiro* Bueno te diré unas sabías palabras que recuerdo haber escuchado de un increíble anime, espero que ayuden a librarte de tú ridículo dramatismo. Tómatelo enserio si de verdad quieres avanzar. Presta mucha atención: "En cuando la conocí, mi vida cambio. Lo que veía, lo que escuchaba, lo que sentía… Todo comenzó a tomar color."

Luego de decirme todo eso, ella se retiró dejándome sola, no sin antes mencionarme que debo hacer, reflexionar claramente.

¿Mi vida toma color?... ¿Eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con Ayano?... ¿Será verdad o es una simple broma sin ninguna gracia?

 _-Fin del POV de Yui-_

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¿A poco si se creyeron la broma? jajajajaja me hubiera gustado ver sus caras XD Obvio que no voy dejar de escribir el fic. Espero que no se lo tomen a pecho de la nada se me ocurrió hacerlo, tal vez a algunos no los logré convencer XD**

 **Bueno por fin he vuelto uno que otro contratiempo he tenido por el maldito Word que tengo en el celular, el muy maldito no guardaba lo que escribía durante dos meses y medio, hasta que de pronto volvió a funciona casi lloraba de la felicidad. Pero la cruda realidad me golpeó en los huevos inexistentes y pos faltaba la inspiración.**

 **Espero que allá valido la pena este cap.**

 **(Se pueden saltar esto si quieren, y sino los amaré por completo XD)**

 **Les seré sincera este cap ya lo tenía terminado hace un par de días atrás, jijijiji XD, ya me imagino me querrán matar algunos en especial Austrolopitecus02 XD, lo siento. Pero enserio quería publicarlo en este día tan especial tanto para mí como para millones de personas alrededor del mundo; no, no es mi cumpleaños, no es mi resurrección definitiva, ni tampoco el día en que ya perdí la virginidad XD jajajajaja (eso jamás sucederá). Ya dejándome de rodeos no sé si alguno de ustedes les guste el K-POP, y que además les gusten mis negras rosadas, ósea a BLACKPINK. Hoy se festeja el primer aniversario de mis nenas/patronas/reinas/diosas/religión ellas son todo para mí. Hasta como buena amante del Yuri y shippeadora, tengo a mi shipp definitivo, es mi shipp favorito por mucho, supera en todos los aspectos al YuiAyano, es el ChaeLisa ~inserte siete corazones y emoticones de besos~ Esas dos son la perfección en persona, no sé qué hice para merecer su belleza, conocerlas y tenerlas, son increíblemente bellas, lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias para dejarlo claro. Si algún día me muero será por la diabetes que me ocasionaron ellas. Me gustaría hablar más de ellas pero jamás acabaría. Perdón por hablarles de cosas que ni siquiera que les interesan pero tenía que expresarlo aquí y aparte es mi fic y hago lo que se me pegue la gana, pero con respeto no se lo tomen mal. Los amo pero no tanto como a BP XD**

 **"¡BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!"**

 **Respondiendo a algunas de sus reviews:**

 ***AaronVS3. Espero que este cap también te haya entretenido un poco.**

 ***Nadaoriginal. Créeme se me hizo muy tentadora la oferta XD pero me hubiera concentrado demasiado en una escena tan corta que además crearía una controversia peor en ellas, jijijijijij pero al parecer querías ver arder al mundo y a Yui totalmente lastimada, usted es diabólico 7u7r XD. Ya no falta mucho estamos en la recta final por lo que pudiste leer en este cap. Pos´ como no se me ocurrió algo impactante simplemente pase de alto los momentos que pasaban juntas Yui y Chinatsu.**

 ***Australopithecus02. OMG cuando leí todas tus reviews creó que me sonroje un poco, ya ni mi mamá me dice todas esas cosas tan bonitas, en especial por los te amo XD No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que fui en ese momento, me dieron unas grandes ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, además también me dieron gracia una que otra review. Lo siento mucho por la espera por la que te hice pasar, por lo que veo te hice sufrir mucho, espero haberte alegrado un poco. Espero que te hayas recuperado ya de tu operación, y te encuentres mucho mejor.**

 ***Gabriel H.A. Al final te falle, jijijiji han pasado más bien cincuenta años luz. Pues yo creo que la solución que encontraría para que esas dos se queden juntas es que Chitose se más lanzada, porque si es Akari, ella se limitaría mucho con ella para no crear problemas entre ellas. Tal vez sea aburrida pero no deja de ser muy tierna y honesta en lo que respeta a su relación, una pareja muy hermosa. Jiijiijij y yo pensaba que la pervertida era yo 7u7r, pero si, definitivamente si Chitose destrozaría a Akari, hasta la pobre de Akari deberá usar silla de ruedas por lo que resta del año XD. La mera verdad si, exagero las cosas Yui, pero ya ves la autora quiso crear más bardo y drama XD. La pobre de Kyoko es tan idiota que nadie ha aceptado tener un encuentro con ella jajajaja Xd. Igualmente cuídate y nos vemos luego.**

 ***toshinokyoko1234. –Inserte meme- Oye tranquilo viejo XD siempre quise hacer esto LOL Perdón la espera aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Dejen si quieren sus sexys reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, etc. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos dentro de cien años más.**

 **PD. Si no has visto Shigatsu wa kimi no uso, no sé qué haces aquí disfruta esa obra de arte, con solo decirles que estuve llorando como pendeja durante dos días, además de estar en modo depresivo por haberlo acabo sentí en mi corazón un hueco inmenso muy diferente al que otro anime me allá dejado. Si alguien sabe cómo borrarme la memoria para poder volver a disfrutar ese anime como si fuera la primera vez, avísenme haré lo que sea, excepto subir un cap puntualmente jajajajaja XD tampoco pidan imposibles.**

 **PD 2: Escuchen la música de BLACKPINK bueno si es que les gusta mover el bote como a mí XD y si no es de ellas por lo menos de BTS XD**


End file.
